Darkened Heart, Shining Soul
by XxDark-WriterXx
Summary: Ash is 13 and has lost the Indigo Plateau. Now, he wants to start fresh, and try to capture his dream of becoming a Pokemon Master. But his life seems to be taking a slight twist. He still has feeling for Misty, and now something is happening to his Mom. Gary is now back in his life as a good, if not a great friend. What does his new adventure holds in store for Ash this time? R&R!
1. Prologue

Ash sat on a hill with his back against a tree, legs crossed and stretched out in front of him while he gazed at the horizon. He watched as a flock of spearow flew across the sky and vanished into a copse of trees in the distance and smiled. Absently he let his right hand down from the back of his head and stroked the head of his oldest and dearest of pokemon friends, Pikachu, who squealed in apparent delight at the touch. The other pokemon with him was an aipom who simply sat there, mesmerized by the twitching foot of his trainer. Ash's hat sat in his lap, leaving his unruly black hair loose to be blown in the breeze, while his brown eyes looked out onto the sprawling land near his home. He had been home for four days, It was peaceful, serene, and he was bored sick.

"Hey, little buddy," he said in a lazy tone to his pikachu. "What do you think of a new adventure."

"CHOO, Pika, pi pi" The electric rodent replied sitting up and smiling.

"You like that idea?" and he laughed when pikachu nodded his head and made a victory sign. "We can do this two ways now." he continued to his friend, pulling his legs up and wrapping his arms around them. "We can just pop back home and pack quickly then leave, oooor," he paused for a moment. "we can go home and plan this out and see what we might need and go slowly. I do know that I want to take just you with me and start fresh though."

Pikachu looked at his friend and trainer with wide eyes.. This is the first time that he didn't just bolt into something. His friend was growing up. Pikachu held up one of his fingers and shook his head frowning, then held up two and nodded energetically.

"I get it," Ash stated grinning at his friend. "Take it slowly and plan things out, huh? Lets go talk to Professor Oak and see if he can help us with our planning."

He got up and put his hat back on before recalling a frowning aipom to its poke ball. Then Ash lifted Pikachu onto his shoulder and started towards the home of his friend, Professor Oak. When he approached the home of the Professor he saw that there was a red convertible parked in the driveway, signalling to him that Gary, his once arch rival was there too. Ash wondered why. Ever since he beat Gary in the Johto league, the breach in their once older friendship had been healed. They were friends again and had begun a new road. Ash at a trainer trying to fulfil his dream of becoming a pokemon Master, and Gary had surprised them all with his declaration of giving up on pokemon battles and switching to research instead. It had been almost a year since he saw his old rival turned friend. He arrived at the door, rang the bell and waited. He tried the bell again and waited a bit more, before knocking on the door only to have the door open slowly with the first knock.

"hellooooo" Ash called out and then entered the house slowly. "Professor Oak, Gary?"

Ash heard voices coming from where he remembered the kitchen being and did not recognize them at all. Pikachu jumped from his shoulder and slowly made its way toward the short hallway that led to the kitchen while Ash followed slowly. The voices became clearer and Ash recognized them as belonging to Butch and Cassidy of Team Rocket.

"Look, old man" he heard Butch saying. "What we want is simple. All the data you have on all the pokemon that we already have in these sacks."

"In return," came the falsely sweet tones from Cassidy. "We won't put a bullet in your grandsons head."

"If I give you that data," Professor Oak said. "Then you would be able to reset those pokemons poke-balls and they would look like they belonged to you."

"That's the idea, old man," Butch said with an evil chuckle. "Now cough up the data, or we cave in the kids head."

"Gramps, don't do it..." Ash heard Gary call out. then he heard a sick sounding *Thump* sound and Garys voice was cut off abruptly.

"Now give us that data or I'll do more to the kid then just hit him on the head." Cassidy practically yelled.

"Pikachu, get ready to use a thunderbolt on them," Ash whispered.

He saw his friend nod and heard him give off a low *choooooo* sound as sparks began to dance on his cheek spots and then he kicked the door open and dove into the kitchen low.

Butch and Cassidy both turned toward the door when it was kicked and saw Ash sliding across the tiled floor. With a grin they began to bring their pistols to bear on this new target. Began and froze in place as a bolt of electricity flew through the open door and hit first one pistol, then the other. They danced in place, shaking and twitching in the electric bath they were getting before their eyes simply rolled back into their heads and they fell to the floor. Ash moved quickly and grabbed a frying pan from the counter he was near and scrambled to the pair of Team rocket goons. They started to get up, only to have Ash hit them over the head with the frying pan which gave off a dull ringing sound as it hit. The two fell into unconsciousness quickly.

"Are you alright Professor Oak?" Ash asked in a rushed tone as he grabbed a coil of rope that was laid on top of one of the sacks.

"Yes Ash, I am, thanks to you." He replied as he went to his grandsons side.

"And is Gary OK?" he inquired as he slid the two pistols across the floor.

"A sore head, and bruised ego is all," Gary himself answered as he began to sit up.

Ash looked to his friend and saw that he was slowly getting up despite the cautions of Professor Oak. He began to put the rope around the wrists of the two.

"Hey Ash," Gary called out. "Get their poke balls first. That way if they come to before Jenny gets here they can't use them to escape."

He found Butches easy enough, they were on a standard sleeve on his belt, three poke balls. Cassidy proved to be a harder person to search since she wore no belt. Ash moved a bit closer towards her when his knee contacted something round and hard in the crotch of Butches pants. Ash thought quickly and began to undo the thief's belt while he tugged at the pants.

"What the heck are you doing, Ash?" Gary began and then stopped in open mouthed amazement as they saw that two poke balls taped to Butches legs near the groin. They also burst into laughter when they noticed that Butch was wearing bright red underwear with large white heart on the front.

Ash then noticed Professor Oak stripping Cassidy and saw the reason as a sleeve of poke balls were found hanging under her bra. Professor Oak gritted his teeth and reached under her dress and found two more poke balls taped to her leg. Ash reddened slightly when he saw the Professor grip each of Cassidys breasts and squeeze them slightly.

"No, no poke balls are hidden there." The professor said and was starting to re button her top when Gary called out.

"Gramps, Ash, don't redress them."

"Why Gary?" Ash asked reddening slightly.

"Cause, if they get free of the rope they'll be easy to find." Gary said with a grin and then grabbed the phone.

Two hours later, the two Team Rocket goons were placed into a waiting wagon, still tied and undressed to their underwear. Three Officer Jennys were there, and were taking statements from the three of them. While a fourth one picked up the pistols and the poke balls that had been taken from the two crooks. There was also a doctor there looking at Gary's head and proclaiming that there was no permanent damage, and he should just take it easy for a day or two. They soon left and Ash, Gary and the Professor sat in his living room alone.

"I am very glad that you showed up when you did, Ash," The Professor began. "But what you did, while brave, was also dangerous. Those two had guns and I think that they would have used them."

"That's why I had my good bud," Ash replied with a grin while patted Pikachu's head. "start charging up a thunderbolt before I came into the kitchen. I knew that he wouldn't let me down. He never has."

"Heh, boy you have grown in more then size Ashey boy," Gary chuckled from his position on a recliner. "You thought it through this time, instead of charging in blindly."

"See Gary," Ash laughed. "I can learn."

"Never said that you couldn't" Gary responded with all traces of humour gone, "You proved that By taking out the competition at Johto, and then Hoenn."

"Be that as it may," Professor Oak said hold a hand up to stop Gary. "Though it was dangerous, you did save not only Gary and myself, but also all the pokemon that those two had in those sacks. For that, I thank you Ash."

"Me too," Gary added with a grin. Then he raised an eyebrow. "Why did you come here in the first place?"

It took Ash about fifteen minutes to explain why he had come there and he ended with a request.

"I need to know where I should go." Ash began. "I want to start fresh, with only pikachu and rebuild a team from ground up but I need to know where I should go. I already have the trophy's from Johto and Hoenn, plus the Orange Island one, and the Battle frontier, but I know that that isn't enough to qualify me as a Master Pokemon Trainer."

"You're right on that score, Ash." Oak began, pulling a sheaf of papers off an end table. "It takes five championships to qualify you as a Master trainer. But they have to be from different regions. The Battle frontier doesn't count, but it is another feather in your cap. Orre region is not recognized as of yet," The Professor was pulling paper after paper off the pile in his hand and laying them face down on the end table. "Ah, yes." he exclaimed after he had gone halfway through them. "Sinnoh region might be a good place to start a new journey."

"Sinnoh region?" Ash queried with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," Professor Oak pulled a map from the end table drawer and laid it on a coffee table, then tapped an area. "There. The researcher in charge in that region is Professor Rowan, an old friend of mine and a fellow student that studied with me. He focuses on Evolutionary lines. There are new pokemon there that you may have never seen, and many regions having many different climates. Plus, the Sinnoh League is registered with the pokemon league and their championship would qualify you one more step closer to your goal."

"Yes," Ash exclaimed, throwing two fists into the air above his head. "I can win there and be one step closer."

"Whoa, Ash." Gary smirked at his friend. "Just don't go getting too confident. Remember the Indigo Plateau? You went overboard there and what did it get you?"

Ash scowled slightly at that reference and would have started arguing with Gary, if not for Professor Oak and Pikachu.

"Pika, pi, choo choo," His friend seemed to scold him with a stern expression.

"Gary is right, Ash." Professor Oak told him. "I have seen more trainers fail due to overconfidence then poor training."


	2. Chapter 1

At home, Ash told his mother what he wanted to do and as usual, she got teary eyed and nodded. It was during dinner that she started to make suggestions.

"It might be a good idea to call Brock," Delia Ketchum told her son while he was finishing his meal.

"But mom, I wanted to do this alone." He complained.

"But nothing sweety." His mom said in a slightly stern way. "Can you cook, yet?"

That stopped him. He knew that he couldn't cook a meal in the out doors to save his life. All his efforts in that area were either burnt, or horrid tasting. So Brock would be a good companion. Not to mention that he knew a lot more about pokemon and the caring for them then he did. He just hated to admit that.

"OK, Mom." He began, taking a quick drink of milk. "I give."

"Good," She said with a smile as her Mr. Mime came in to collect the dishes. "Plus I would feel better and rest a lot easier if you had a friend or two with you. It is safer to travel in groups."

"I'll call him in the morning." Ash said.

He went up to his room followed by pikachu and clicked on his computer. Checking his Email he noticed that he had messages from May, Max, Professors Elm and Birch, and *Misty*. He froze. Almost automatically his hand moved to the one from Misty and clicked it, First thing he saw was a jpeg of Misty holding a small blue ball-like pokemon, a Marrell. He scrolled down to the message quickly.

_Ash,_

_As you can see from the pic, azurill evolved. It was a shock to me. I was in the middle of a battle with a boy from some place called Eterna city in an area that is called Sinnoh and we were both down to our last pokemon. Azurill stumbled onto the field and the rules say that I have to use any pokemon that is on the field so I was ready to concede when azurill used bubble beam and then followed it up with a bubble attack that beat the boys pokemon. Then she evolved. I renamed her Cutie, because she is. I wanted you to be the first person I told this to, after Professor Oak of course. I mean, I needed to know how to care for her and since Tracy was there he told me. right after that I sent this and a pic to you. I would like to hear from you so please call me or email me._

_Misty._

Ash felt his heart racing. He scrolled up to the pic again and looked at it, focusing more on Misty then the pokemon for once in his life. She was still wearing the same outfit that she seemed to favour when they had wandered the Kanto, Johto, and the Orange Islands. Blue Jean shorts with red suspenders and a yellow half t-shirt. The pic showed her face clearly and Ash could make out her sea blue-green eyes and that fiery red hair of hers. His mind drifted back to all the adventures they had had with Brock, Tracy, Todd. He remembered all the arguments that they seemed to get into, and the most wrenching moment of his life. The day that she had to leave to take over the gym while here sisters went on a world wide tour. He pulled out the gift that she gave him when they parted, a handkerchief and unfolded it to reveal a picture of her. Ash looked back and forth from one picture to the other until his friend jumped up on his desk and poked him in the shoulder.

"Huh, what's up little buddy?" He asked. perplexed at this behaviour.

"Pika...pi pi choo." it stated with exasperation pointing at a clock that showed it was now one O'clock in the morning.

"Damn it," he gasped, seeing the time.

He realized that he had gotten up to his room at about eight, and spent a little over four hours simply looking at pictures of Misty.

"Sorry, Pikachu." he said as he began to get ready for bed. "Your tired and here I am keeping you awake."

He folded the handkerchief over the picture before returning it to his pocket. Then fully dressed for bed, he reached over to switch off the computer, which still had Misty's picture on the screen. He paused for a moment, taking in her smile.

"Sweet dreams Misty," He whispered and switched off the computer before going to bed.

***************************** Dream *****************************

_It was evening and Ash was sitting on the bank of a lake with Misty next to him watching a sunset. There was a small forest around them and they were alone. They both watched the sun go down behind distant tree lined hills turning the sky into a rainbow of reds and oranges as it set. He could feel a peace come over him that he had never felt before in his life. He looked over to his companion and saw her profile as she smiled shyly and seemed to drink in the whole scene. Her eyes were glued to the sunset and the breeze that blew tousled her short red hair just a bit. He lost track of how long he gazed at her._

_"Thank you Ash," She seemed to breath out softly. "This is so beautiful."_

_"Yea, it is," He replied in soft tones that caused her to turn towards him and meet his gaze. "But not as beautiful as you are."_

_He heard a catch in her breath, and her sea coloured eyes seemed to soften a bit. She looked like she wanted to say something but could't._

_"I know that we were meant to be together since we met that day when I took your bike to escape the flock of spearow." He began and placed his hand on top of hers. "I know that I have been a bit of a brat at times, but you never left my side because of it. We have been through a lot and I think that we have gotten closer then either of thought possible." He pulled out the handkerchief from his pocket, and held it in his open palm._

_"You kept it?" She gasped looking first at the handkerchief then to Ash's chocolate brown eyes. Then her gaze turned puzzled when she seemed to notice that there was something inside the folded piece of cloth._

_He slowly unfolded it to reveal a picture of her sealed in clear plastic sheets, and what seemed to be a small poke ball._

_"I used to have a dream of being a pokemon Master." he said while looking into her eyes. "Now I have a new dream and there is only one person in the world to help me realize it." He continued and then pushed the button on the poke ball._

_It popped open to reveal a ring that looked at if it were made of rope with bands of twisted gold and white gold in it. In the setting was a star sapphire shaped like a heart with two diamonds on either side of it. He watched as she looked at it for only the briefest of moments, gasping. He saw her eyes begin to fill with tears, yet a smile began to form on her lips. He reached out his hand to touch the side of her face and it felt as if he had touched soft warm velvet, then he slowly brought his face closer to hers. He could smell lavender that was in the soap she used, and saw her eyes close ever so slightly as she tilted her head. A single tear drifted down her face toward her chin and he felt her breath softly on his face just as their lips began to brush together..._

"Ash, Breakfast is ready" His mother called through his door, and for the first time in his life he wanted to scream at her in anger. He didn't notice a small shimmering ball just outside his window, though Pikachu did, yet the little mouse pokemon saw nothing when it looked out the window but the sun peeking over the tree line.

**Brock & Misty**

Brock arrived at home just in time to stop his mother from turning the gym into a twin to the water gym at Cerulean city. It had taken him almost an hour to convince her that this city and gym would not be able to support the water types that she seemed to love so much. And now that she was gone, he wondered for the hundredth time how his rock pokemon loving father could have fallen for her. He wondered the gym looking at all the changes that she had made already and that would have to be undone. Then he saw Forrest, his younger brother who had taken on the task of Gym leader for him while he was with Ash.

"Is she gone?" Forrest asked with a roll of his eyes.

"Yea," The older one responded.

"That's not the way you should talk about your mother, Forrest." Their father said coming out of one room.

"I know Dad," Forrest replied, again rolling his eyes but facing Brock so their father could not see. "But look at what she did to the Gym." He indicated the rocky walls that had been painted the colours of the ocean. "It's going to take us weeks to get this place back in shape." Then he looked to his older brother and smiled wanly. "I guess that you want to take over now, Brock?"

"No, Forrest." Their dad said with a decisive tone. "Your older brother has his dream of being a pokemon breeder." He looked to a very surprised Brock. "He had to put that dream on hold when I turned chicken and left, But I won't allow that to happen again. You remain as the Leader of this Gym, Forrest, and let your brother chase after his dream."

"Besides, Forrest," Brock said after a shocked silence. "You're doing a great job as it is."

"I wasn't doing a great job to let our mother come here and do this to the Gym." he said with a twist of his mouth. "I wasn't even here."

"You were at the Badge makers home getting more Boulder Badges," their father interrupted them. "Like a real gym leader should do. Like your brother Brock has done many times."

"That's right Forrest." Brock stated with feeling, seeing his younger brother's spirits drop slightly. "Besides," he continued, "Your name is now registered at The Pokemon League as the Gym leader here, or the badge maker would never have given you those badges. And You got two of our Onixs to evolve to steelixs. Your a natural for this job."

Forrest beamed at that, and he gave them both a big smile.

"Thanks Brock, Dad." Then he turned to Brock, "How long are you going to be here for?"

"I don't know Bro." Brock said, putting his arm around the shoulder of his little brother. "I learned a lot while I was going with Ash, but I learned that there is a lot more that I need to know before I try to open a breeding salon."

"Why don't you go to that new salon that opened up across town?" Forrest meant that as more of a suggestion then a question. "It's run by somebody named Suzie." And the younger brother stood there, mouth dropping as Brock turned and started running up the stairs two at a time yelling that he would be back.

**Misty**

Misty fed her hungry marrell some of the Poke chow, and the occasional poke block while she looked through the window at the Cerulean city skyline. It had been a long time since she had come back and took over the gym and a lot of money had to be spent. She remembered when she got to the gym, and saw the disrepair that it was in. The filtration system had to be totally replaced, the pokemon needed to be checked out by the local Nurse Joy. Her sisters had almost ruined the gym because they couldn't control their impulses to shop for clothes and other things. Not to mention all the eating out and take out food that they had gotten instead of cooking their own. It had taken her three weeks of hard work after the PIA had declared the gym to be in competent hands to get it in shape to open.

That and the arrival of Sandy, her older cousin from Johto and Roxy, Sandy's younger sister. Her light chocolate brown skinned cousins had brought in a collection of the Johto water pokemon that she had caught and together they had opened the gym. Misty as the leader and Sandy as her top trainer and breeder. Then four other trainers joined and the gym started to hum along like it should have done, and never had. She heard the main doors open.

"Is it another trainer after a cascade badge, Sandy?" She called out coming to the main entry area, "If so, they have to come back tomorrow, cause we're closed..." She stopped and her expression turned from smiling to a frown. "What are you doing here?" She practically yelled.

There stood her three sisters, Daisy, Lily and Violet with a suitcase each and shocked looks on their faces. And behind them was a very stern looking Nurse Joy.

"Well, like, is that anyway to greet your sisters?" Daisy said, coming out of the shock first.

"Yea, like we just came back to take the gym back so you could get on with your life." Violet responded.

"Like I really love what you did with the place, Misty," Lily said looking around the place. "Hope you left some money for a quick shopping spree, cause like, we need some new outfits before we do any gym battles with anybody."

Misty advanced on her sisters with a scowl on her face and they backed away slightly.

"You expect me to give you the gym after you abandoned it to scurry all over the globe, instead of taking care of the pokemon?" She started raging. "You left this place in such a state that I had to spend weeks and almost twelve thousand dollars to get it back into shape. You blew money on shopping trips, restaurants and take-out and didn't think of the pokemon at all. There was algae growing in some of the tanks here, and the filtration system had to be completely replaced. Three of the tanks had to be overhauled because they leaked and Nurse Joy had to heal several of the pokemon because they were sick, and all you three could think about was shopping and a round-the-world trip. And now you come back and expect me to just hand over the gym and money that has to be used to pay the bills here so you could go shopping?"

"Well, like, little sister," Daisy began with a smirk. "You were only a substitute leader in the first place. The gym is, like, in our name so we say who is who here. I mean, like we are the Sensational Sisters and the real leaders of this gym."

"Not really," Said Nurse Joy from behind them, causing the three to spin around with a collective 'Huh?'

"What do you mean?" Lily advanced on the nurse with a scowl on her face. "We are like the registered gym leaders with the Pokemon League."

"The gym was officially transferred to Misty when she came back and showed that she was capable of running it right and caring for the pokemon." Nurse Joy began, scowling herself. "Two other PIA agents and I inspected this place and were ready to close it down before that. And as for your registration, it lapsed six months ago and you three are not even listed as official trainers with the Pokemon League. And furthermore, you won't be able to re-register, 'like', until you prove to the League and the PIA that you know how to care for pokemon in the first place."

Misty watched as Nurse Joy collected their cascade badges and Gym leader Ids and they left in a huff. She felt drained and told Sandy that and also to lock up for the night. Then she began to make her rounds to see that pokemon were fed and returned them to their poke balls. During this she was stopped by Katie and Marie, two of her junior trainers.

"You aren't thinking of leaving us are you?" Marie said with worry showing in her green eyes. "I know your bored here but if you leave, those three may have a chance to take the gym."

"My sisters won't cause any trouble, Kate." She said to reassure the Blue eyed girl. "And I didn't know that my boredom was that apparent." She responded to Marie.

"It's just, you know, like, all the trainers here noticed it." Came a quip from Sandy who came back from the entryway.

They all laughed at her flawless mimicry of Misty's sisters while Misty looked at the three. It was true, she admitted to herself, she was bored with the day to day routine. She missed the travelling, the excitement, and most of all she missed a certain brown eyed trainer with a mop of black hair that always seemed to scream for fixing. She never thought that she could miss somebody like that. She never missed her sisters, and her mother died when she was born, and her father soon after, so she never got to know them. She never knew anybody well enough to miss them, save Ash. Her mind flashed back on all that they had been through. The Battles, the squabbles, foiling Team Rocket at every turn they could. She could almost hear Ash saying something and her arguing back at him. She always meant to tell him that she really cared about him but was always afraid that he would either laugh, or just reject her. She knew she wasn't much. She wasn't pretty like her sisters, or wise and knowledgeable like that breeder Susie, so she hid her true feelings by picking on him and arguing with him to try to get him to notice her.

"If I do leave, I'll put Sandy in charge." She said finally. "She is the most capable trainer here for the job, and as you heard, my sisters have a lot to prove before they are even recognized as trainers, let alone Gym Leaders."

"Misty, I'm not good enough to be a leader." Sandy stated, fear tingeing her voice.

"Sandy, your more then good enough," Misty reassured her and put a hand on her shoulder. "You were the one who took on four trainers in one day and only one of them got through you to me and he failed to beat me. You have more in you then you know and it will show, if you give yourself a chance." She laughed. "I may leave to go on a journey or two, but I will always be back here because this is my home, this is where my heart is." She felt the lie of that statement even as she said it, but hid her feelings well enough to fool the others. Her heart was being carried around by a thirteen year old pokemon trainer, and the crazy thing was that trainer didn't even know it.

Misty sat in her room brushing her hair and thought back on the day. She remembered her fear when azurill stumbled onto the field with that trainer that managed to get through Sandy. She remembered her shock when the little girl did a bubble beam that knocked back a pikachu. And when she was going to call the pokemon back by her cute nickname, 'Bubbles', the azurill took that as an attack command and proceeded to knock-out the pikachu. Then her little 'Bubbles' evolved into a marrell and she changed it's name to Cutie, both because it was and so that another mistake like this would not happen again. And when the boy asked how a water type could possibly out battle an Electric type, her remark to that trainer came clearly to mind.

"You'll have a ways to go kid, with that pikachu before you can even begin to measure up to Ash."

That was so not like her, she thought, wincing at that thoughts resemblance to how her sisters sounded. And then, instead of calling her best friend across town to tell her the good news that her azurill evolved she fired off that Email to Ash. And she still had not told Florence the good news. She remembered watching Ash in his Hoenn competition and cheering every victory he got. She had burned the whole thing onto both tape and DVDs and still watched them over and over again. And she remembered the hurt she felt when she saw that girl and her brother in the same spot that she and Brock used to be in. She remembered the relief she felt when she met Ash and he didn't seem to have any real feeling for the girl. And she remembered Tracy telling her that Ash thought of May as a sister, and then gave her the little azurill.

Misty looked at the scrapbook she had on her computer desk and thought of all the articles about Ash that she had collected. What would that trainer from Pallet town think, if he knew that two thirds of that book was about him. She began to hum a tune while she continued to brush her hair.

Brock didn't even try to explain to his brother about his uncharacteristic departure from the gym. He had bolted clear across town to the Salon that was supposed to be run by Susie. When he had arrived at the shop he was informed that Susie was not present but had gone to a place called Sinnoh to learn more about different pokemon.

"With Zane, no doubt." He could not help but feel a bit dejected.

"Zane? No, she went by herself." The young lady informed him. "Susie and Zane parted company a while back."

"What happened?" he had inquired, feeling his heart give a leap at this news.

"And who are you, sir?" The girl inquired somewhat suspiciously.

"My name is Brock, I was the Pewter City Gym Leader a while back." he began. "And I was the one who Susie gave her vulpix to, to raise for a while."

"OH, Brock, I thought you had said Rock." She had gone on to explain that Zane had used a fire stone on vulpix without Susie's permission to get it to evolve so he could breed it with his Nine tails. She told Brock how she was so furious when he made a remark about her wanting to keep a cute but weak vulpix over an obviously more powerful pokemon.

Now he was home and looking up the Sinnoh region on his computer. He had told his family that he was going there as soon as he could, but he did not tell them the reason.

That night Misty dreamed.

_It was evening and she was sitting on the bank of a lake with Ash next to her watching a sunset. There was a small forest around them and they were alone. They both watched the sun go down behind distant tree lined hills turning the sky into a rainbow of reds and oranges as it set. She could feel a peace come over her that she had never felt before in her life. She could feel him looking at her as she watched the sun set Her eyes were glued to the sunset she felt a breeze ruffle her short red hair just a bit._

_"Thank you Ash," She said in a soft breathy tone. "This is so beautiful."_

_"Yea, it is," He had replied in soft tones that caused her to turn towards him and meet his gaze. "But not as beautiful as you are."_

_Her breath caught in her throat and she couldn't seem to talk. For the moment she lost herself in his brown eyes._

_"I know that we were meant to be together since we met that day when I took your bike to escape the flock of spearow." He began and she felt a tingle as he put his hand on hers. "I know that I have been a bit of a brat at times, but you never left my side because of it. We have been through a lot and I think that we have gotten closer then either of us thought possible." She watched as he pulled out the handkerchief from his pocket, and held it in his open palm._

_"You kept it?" She gasped recognizing the handkerchief as the gift she had given him when they had parted. Then she got puzzled when she noticed that there was something inside the folded piece of cloth._

_She watched as he slowly unfolded it to reveal a picture of her sealed in clear plastic sheets, and what seemed to be a small poke ball._

_"I used to have a dream of being a pokemon Master." he had said while he looked into her eyes. "Now I have a new dream and there is only one person in the world to help me realize it." He had continued and then pushed the button on the poke ball._

_It popped open to reveal a ring that looked at if it were made of rope with bands of twisted gold and white gold in it. In the setting was a star sapphire shaped like a heart with two diamonds on either side of it. She looked at it for only the briefest of moments, gasping at it's beauty. She felt tears of joy begin to fill her eyes and looked into Ash's chocolate brown eyes and began to smile She felt an almost electric charge as he placed his hand on the side of her face and began to move closer to her. 'Oh if I am awake, don't let me sleep, and if this is a dream, I hope I'll never wake' she thought as she could begin to smell the fragrance of the plain soap that he used. She closed her eyes slightly and tilted her head, praying that this magic moment would not end. She felt a single tear drift down her face toward her chin and he felt his breath softly on her face just as their lips began to brush together..._

Her alarm clock went off, and she threw it in a fit of rage into the wall, causing it to shatter. Then she noted a slight movement near her window, but she only saw the city of Cerulean when she checked.


	3. Chapter 2

Ash was in the kitchen tearing into his second stack of pancakes when he noticed that his mom had her memento box out and was looking through the contents with a wistful smile and eyes that seemed ready to release tears at any minute. He stopped eating when he saw her pick up a small envelope that had a red something poking out of one worn corner.

"What's that mom?" he asked slowly, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Something your father made for me," she smiled, then sniffed.

"I'm sorry, mom." he apologized quickly. "I didn't mean to hurt..."

"You didn't" she began and smiled a bit sadly. "You see we were both trainers on a second journey together. We were about your age at the time, and I just learned that my Mother had died. I was very sad at the time and thought that nobody cared for me then and your father gave me that." She pushed it toward him.

Slowly he removed the red thing and found that it had been covered in a clear plastic, like the one he used to keep Misty's picture clean. It had been folded to fit in the envelope and he looked to his mom. She nodded so he began to unfold it. It was a heart shaped piece of construction paper and on it was written:

_** Property of Mark Ketchum - Once given, forever given with love **_

"Your father and I had a problem expressing ourselves," She continued when he looked up at her. "And that was his way to tell me that he loved me. It made me happy to know that I wasn't alone." Then she wiped her eyes and gave a nervous little laugh. "Now look at me, being a silly little thing."

Ash put the heart back into the envelope and replaced it in the box before he wrapped his arms around his mother.

"You not being silly." he said in her ear.

A while later Ash found himself heading over to Professor Oaks Lab, practically being thrown out of the house by his mother. He was in a daze. He had comforted her, and thought that he had done a good job when she made a gagging noise. He had asked her what was the matter, but she simply said that she had a queasy stomach, and then told him to go to Professor Oak to get Pikachu checked out and get his medical records. She practically shoved him out the door, but with her usual smile before closing it after him.

"Hey, little buddy," He said to his pokemon who rode on his shoulder. "Do you think mom is acting a little weird?"

"Pikachu, pika pika, chu chu chaaaaa." was the response.

To Ash it was like the pokemon was saying *_a little, but you are leaving again, and so soon_*

They arrived at the Lab and Ash rang the bell, remembering the last time he had come here. He hoped that there would be no repeat of that. Then Tracy came to the door and let him in, smiling. Ash noted that there was a gurney already set up with a cushion just the right size for pikachu and he glanced at Tracy.

"Your mom called ahead," The young pokemon watcher explained. "She said that you would be by to get Pikachu checked out for a trip to the Sinnoh region. And Professor Oak was glad to know that. They are very picky on the pokemon that they let into the area and have to have the records of each one." he then scratched pikachu's head and frowned slightly. "Your going to have to leave pikachu here though and pick em up in the evening. With what happened yesterday, the Professor and his assistants are still sorting out all the poke balls that those two dumped into those sacks. It's a mess."

"Are you alright with that buddy?" he asked the small mouse who was crooning at the attention that Tracy was giving.

Ash saw Pikachu nod and felt him lifted from his shoulder, leaving a spot that seemed to get chilled slightly even though the temperature was warm. He watched as his friend was put onto the gurney and an assistant came over to wheel it away.

"Oh," Ash called out, causing the man to stop and glance at him. "If you need to get Pikachu to co-operate then just bribe him with some ketchup. That's his favourite treat." He saw the man smile and then nod. "I'll be back for you later this evening buddy, be good." and then they were gone.

"Feels weird not having him on my shoulder or near me." Ash remarked to Tracy, gazing at the door that his friend had been wheeled through.

"I know what you mean, Ash." He grinned at the trainer who was also a close friend. "I felt the same way when I had to leave Marill here for a while." Then he began to guide Ash to where the dining room was. "Professor Oak wants to talk with you, privately."

He pondered for a bit and soon found himself in the Professors dining room. The Professor sat at one side of a large dark cherry-wood dining table that looked able to sit at least eight people. The whole room was a direct contrast to the rest of his house/lab. The furnishings were old and well cared for wood, while the rest of the house seemed to have a more modern feel to it. Ash felt as if he had stepped back in time. He took the chair that Professor Oak indicated and waited, noting that the Professor was not his normal joking self.

"Ash, Delia, your mother asked me to have this chat with you." he began looking very seriously at the young trainer who simply nodded. "She has been lonely for many years since your father, Mark died. And I too have been lonely for many more years since my second wife Samantha passed away." he scratched the back of his head, in a gesture that reminded Ash of himself. "She asked me to talk to you on this because she was nervous about the way you would take it, and also was afraid. We fell in love with each other four years ago and now want to get married."

A thousand things flashed through Ash's mind at that moment. From all the times that Professor Oak had dined with them, to the times when she would accompany him on field trips and on rescue missions. He remembered the way she was starting to gather things together that his dad had given her and were packing them away. He wanted her to be happy, and he knew that Professor Oak would do that. He surprised even himself by not feeling shocked. He had always known that his mom liked the Professor, and all, but one thing seemed to nag at him. He looked up at the man who had just told him that he would like to marry his mom and smiled.

"I think that's great, Professor." he said, grinning. "I do know that mom is lonely, especially with me going off on all these adventures and journeys. I just want her to be happy and I know that you will help her with that."

Relief flowed over the Professor when he heard that and he seemed too regain some of his jovial manners.

"I am glad you said that, Ash." He pushed over a cup and poured some tea into it for the boy. "That was a big worry with me and the fact that you seem to be alright with it takes a big load off of us."

"I just have one question," Ash said as he put a spoon of sugar into the proffered tea. "Why didn't mom tell me? What was she afraid of?"

"I have to admit," He replied with a weary sigh. "That the fear was mostly mine." He sipped his tea and looked up at this young trainer who was going to be joining his family. "You see, I have more then one grandson. Gary is the son of the child that was born through my second wife Samantha. My first wife died and I was devastated. I had two children from her. Two years after her death, I started dating Sam, as I called her, and my son and daughter were furious because they thought that I was betraying the memory of Maggie, My first wife. The left me when they came of age and told me that they wanted nothing to do with me. I was afraid that you might feel similarly towards your mother and I was worried that she would go through the same thing I did."

"I'm sorry that you went through that Professor Oak," Ash began looking at his foster father to be with a sad smile. "And I'm sorry to say that your first two kids were dumb and selfish." and his tone was slightly angry. "They should have thought of you and your happiness, not memories. Just because you fall in love again doesn't mean that you fall out of love with somebody." He got a little wistful smile as he looked at the Professor. "My dad used to say that love was only unlimited resource there is, the more you give, the more you have to give."

"You're very mature for your age, Ash." He looked at the boy, no young man, with something akin to shock.

"I wish you could convince some people of that," Ash replied, thinking of Misty. "Some seem to think that I am so immature all the time."

"You are," Oak retorted simply, "but only some times. All people have that problem, even older people like me." Then he became serious again and looked at Ash, praying that the young man could and would handle the next bit of news alright. "Now I want to tell you something that Delia did not want me to tell you, and I hope that you can, first, keep it secret, and second, will take it well. I am stretching the lines of trust here, but after hearing you, I think that I can count on you."

"Sure Professor Oak," Concern now replaced the smile. "What is it?"

"Your mother is very ill," He began, watching how Ash would take the news. "she has a form of cancer in her reproductive organs and is taking medicine to contain it and hold it off. Now don't worry..." He held out a hand to calm Ash who was shocked and suddenly afraid. "The medicine is doing it's job and the doctors say that it will continue to do so for at least a year. At the end of that time she needs to have an operation that will remove the cancer and the organs that are affected, and she will. Then she will not be in danger at all."

"But Professor," Ash began, with the first tinges of terror in his voice. "Why doesn't she have that operation now? Why wait?"

"First," He said, having gotten up and moved to sit next to Ash. "The doctors are certain that the medicine will hold it off for the year. And second, and this is the main reason, your mother is pregnant."

All of a sudden things seemed to make sense. Her queasy stomach, every morning, the fact that there were five different partially eaten flavours of ice cream in the freezer. The time when he did the dishes and found his mom's pancake plate with remnants of Chocolate syrup and butterscotch topping on it. The fact that she was always tired, and seemed to have a constant backache. It all fit. He looked up and caught an image of a black haired boy with a goofy looking smile on his face in the mirror that was mounted on a sideboard, and chuckled. He felt a weight on his shoulder and saw that Professor Oak had placed his hand on it.

"Wow," Ash said finally, "I going to have a little brother, or sister. But why doesn't mom want me to know this?"

"She doesn't want it to stop you from doing what you have dreamed of doing, and I agree." Then he shook his shoulder slightly. "As to the cancer part, she thought that you would give up your dream and be worried sick. I told you because I believe that you should know, and I think that you could handle the news. You do realize that you must keep the knowledge of the last two things I told you a secret unless your mother tells you."

"I sorta figured that part out Professor." He answered with a grin.

Ash got home and immediately went to his mother and hugged her, adding a kiss on her forehead.

"I hope that you and Professor Oak will be very happy." he said into her hair.

He felt her arms go around him and hug him tightly back.

"I knew that you would understand," She replied. "My baby is growing up so well."

"Mom," He began with an embarrassed chuckle while squirming a bit in her embrace. "I'm thirteen, not a baby."

"Ash Ketchum!" She exclaimed, gripping his shoulders and thrusting him out at arms length.

Ash hung his head, staring at the floor between the two of them, half from shame and embarrassment for having upset his mom, but also to take a quick look at her abdomen. It was a little bigger in the front, he noted, owing to the fact that Professor Oak had told him that they had "some activities" about four and a half months ago while he was in Hoenn. He suddenly felt a finger under his chin raise his eyes up to his moms.

"Ash Ketchum," she repeated more slowly. "You will always be my baby, even if your a hundred and thirteen." And the smile she gave him was so radiant that his embarrassment melted in an instant.

"Who knows?" He asked, since he forgot to ask that of Professor Oak.

"Besides you," She began, moving back to the sink to finish the breakfast dishes. "Gary, and Tracy, Oh and the Lab assistants since they are setting up a couple of the upstairs rooms for you, and any friends who come over."

"But mom," Ash said, bewildered. "Professor Oak said that the wedding was in three days,"

"Yes"

"That's not nearly enough time to send out invitations to our family and friends to come here for the event."

"It's going to be a small wedding, sweety" She responded. "Just you, Gary and Tracy, provided that Gary is still around here by that time, and a few neighbors."

"Uh uh!" Ash exclaimed drawing a shocked look from his mom. "You can't consider not inviting at least Brock, who likes you as much as a son could, and maybe even Misty who would love to be here to see that happen." Then he got a determined grin on his face. "And as for Gary, he'll be here if I have to nail his feet to the floor and trash his car."

The smile that she gave him made his heart soar. With a kiss on her cheek he told her that he would call Brock and Misty and went to the video phone. While he walked to the phone he wondered why he had even mentioned Misty. Brock had helped his mom out in the kitchen, and helped her in many ways besides that. He was more like a brother to Ash then a friend, and his mom now kept a room next to Ash's own room clean and ready just for Brock in case he came over. But Misty. He sat down at the phone and thought a moment. He would call Misty first. There was a good chance that she wouldn't want to come, but he found himself hoping that she would. He punched in the number for the Cerulean Gym and waited.


	4. Chapter 3

Sandy was just dusting the desk when the video phone went off, signalling an incoming call. She punched the receive button, leaving the vid part off.

"Cerulean Gym, Can I help you?"

"Is Misty there?" A youngish voice asked, "I need to talk to her."

"Who may I say is calling?" She answered in a bored tone, figuring that this was just another young trainer who was smitten by the leader.

"Oh, sorry, Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town." the voice said sounding a bit embarrassed.

Sandy's hazel eyes widened so far that they looked like they would fall out, and she smoothed back her sandy blonde hair before hitting the video receive button. Yes, it was him. She took in the chocolate brown eyes and black hair in an instant and noted that he had a shy smile that made him look so cute.

"Not 'the' Ash Ketchum who won the Silver conference, Orange Island Tournament, and steam rolled the Hoenn region?" She asked, knowing full well that it was him. She had seen that face many times on the Television when Misty would play that DVD she burnt from the broadcasts.

He flushed slightly, which made him even more cute in her eyes, and chuckled nervously.

"I. um, did win there," he began, stammering slightly, "But I don't think the term steam rolled isn't really accurate."

"Tell that to the media, guy." and she held up a paper showing a picture of him, arms raised and surrounded by his pokemon and his Pikachu on his shoulder making the victory sign. The headlines screamed

_*Pallet Town Wonderkungk Steam rolls competition in Championship style.*_

"I'll go and see if Misty can come to the phone." She winked and turned the video off and pressed the hold button.

Misty sat humming, while she groomed Marill and tried to sort out the dream. When she had woken, her heart was racing, and she had a flushed look. And she couldn't understand it. For a few moments she could still smell the clean plain soap that he normally used and feel an electric tingle on her lips where her dream-self had brushed lips with the Dream Ash. Even now, she saw those chocolate coloured eyes looking at her so lovingly, and the sound of his voice. They seemed etched on her brain. Then she heard a knock on her door and the sound of it opening.

"Hey, Misty." Sandy said with a grin. "You got a phone call in the office."

"Well, they can either call back," She responded, "Or leave a number. I'm in the middle of grooming Cutie here." She finished with a look of pleasure on her face.

"OK, it's just somebody called Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town."

"WHAT?" she said, her head snapping up at the mention of the name.

"Ash Ketchum, from Pall..." she stopped and backed out of the doorway where she had been lounging as Misty bolted from her chair and practically flew down the hallway, clutching her Marill to her. "LINE 3, it's on hold." She shouted at the retreating back of her cousin and leader, chuckling when she held up three fingers before gripping the Marill tighter. "Go get him, girl." She muttered to an empty hall, before she started humming a tune and closed the door.

Misty arrived at the phone out of breath and wondering what had just happened. Her feet seemed to take over and she found herself running full tilt to get to the phone, when she had been told it was Ash. She never had interrupted her grooming session with Marill, nor had she when the little pokemon was an azurill. But now... She sat down, took three breaths, and nervously punched the button labelled 3,followed by the video button and then his face filled the screen. For almost thirty seconds neither of them said a thing then:

"Hey Ash..." "Hey Misty..." they both said at once, before laughing a bit nervously.

"How are ya..." Again at the same time. They both laughed again and Misty signalled Ash to continue.

Ash couldn't believe how pretty she looked. Her hair was down, not in that little topknot pony tail she normally wore it in, and her eyes seemed even more like liquid pools then he remembered.

"Wow, you really look great," he blurted out and began to colour instantly. "I mean... Your hair...It's down..." he cleared his throat nervously as she stared in what seemed to be stunned silence at him. "you should wear it that way more often, it really makes you look pretty... I mean prettier..." Again the throat clearing.

Misty felt herself blush and found herself wondering what was with Ash. He had never said anything about her hair before and she had worn it down on quite a few occasions. But instead of sniping him for his sudden addition of 'prettier' she began to blush.

"Thank you, Ash," she answered quietly, "I'm really glad you called, I missed you." She coloured even more. She had meant to say 'missed talking to you' but it was too late to try to cover. There was another short silence then Ash began to talk.

She listened while he told her about Professor Oak and his mother, and she felt a lump grow in her throat at that. They were going to get married in three days. Then he dropped the bombshell. He was inviting her, and he said that he would be inviting Brock to the wedding.

"Mom says that she wants it to be small, only direct family and a few real close friends, so I thought of you... And Brock..." he had added quickly, but not quickly enough.

"I'd love to come to the wedding." She said.

Misty couldn't believe it, his mother wanted it just direct family ans a few real close friends and he thought of her... She felt her heart skip a beat and started to wonder if it's sudden pounding could be heard by Ash. Then he dropped the other bomb. He was going to go on another Journey...

"I'm going to go to the Sinnoh Region." He said breathlessly. "Professor Oak tells me that there are a lot of new, and cool pokemon their that I have never seen before, and there is the League. If I can win this, I will be one win away from being a Pokemon Master."

"I... Well. Errrr." She held the smile back from her face when he began to stumble with his words. It was so cute. "I was wondering if... Well if you could... go with me..."

Part of herself was whooping and dancing, and another part of her was suddenly cautious. One part of her saw, what she thought was, his heart in his eyes, and the other part was trying to calm the other part down saying don't get in over your head. The second part seemed to win for a short time...

"Wow, I really would like to, Ash." she began looking into his eyes on the screen. "But I have the Gym to run, and badges to award and all." Then she saw raw disappointment flash in his eyes along with a build-up of shimmering liquid and she couldn't be certain but she thought his lower lip quivered ever so slightly. She couldn't stand it. "Hold on a moment," And leaned over to the side as if she was looking at something. Then she looked back into those eyes that seemed to fill with hope right in front of her. "I will come with you." she blurted out watching as Ash almost jumped out of his chair. "I could use the vacation, and Sandy could take care of the Gym and get more experience."

"When can you get here?" The question came out almost like one word, and Ash's eyes seemed to fill with hope and joy.

"If I pack right now, I can make the train that leaves here and be through Pewter city before one, and in Pallet Town before six tonight. I can pick up Brock on the way."

"Great, I'll call him right now and give him the news. If he isn't coming for some reason then I will call you back so you know." Again he was going in a breathless speed. "I really look forward to seeing you Mist, bye." He signed off using her pet name that he used when they had journeyed together, and then the screen went blank.

Then it hit her. He had just said that he would give Brock the news. He hadn't called him yet. Her mind grasped at that for a few moments. His own mother was getting married and wanted a small wedding: Just direct family and really close friends, and he had called her first.. With a momentous event such as this, he had called her first... She found herself in her room, while not remembering even leaving the phone. In the doorway was Sandy, leaning against the jamb with a smirk on her face.

"Well, it looks like something went right," she began and strolled into the room. "Want to talk about it cousin?" She finished and plopped herself down to sit on one end of Misty's bed.

"What do you mean, Sandy?"

"Well, just the fact that you walked by Katie, Roxie, Marie and myself as if you were in a trance, humming a happy little tune, and completely ignoring us when we called to you."

Misty sat at the other end, absently grabbing her marill's brush, and began to groom her pokemon as she told her cousin what had happened. though she left off the part of her letting Sandy take over the gym.

"Ouch," Sandy said with a fake wince. "Sounds like the love bug didn't just nip you both, it musta used a crunch attack..."

"On me, maybe," She sadly stated then looking at Sandy. "But Ash, I doubt it."

"Why, girl?"

"Look at me, Sandy..." She gestured to herself with a smile full of doubt. "I'm not as pretty as like say, my sisters, or a lot of other girls. I'm not witty, or really smart. I don't have the refined manners that a real lady has, hell Ash has called me a tomboy more then once, and he's right. I insult him, I pick on him. I have belittled him on more then one occasion. He should hate me." Then she felt her chin gripped between her cousins finger and thumb and her eyes forced look into a now stern gaze from her.

"Listen to me girl," Sandy began, with an intense tone. "You got looks that most 'women' would kill for. You've 'used' more brains then most people that I know of 'have', let alone 'use'. And 'tomboy'? Shoot girl there isn't a female trainer I ever knew that wasn't." She moved her face closer to Misty's. "'Refined ladies'," She said, twisting it into an insulting tone, full of mockery, "Don't go on Journeys or sleep in tents and bags. They stay at home and learn how to make tea, and cookies, and how to entertain folks." She twisted her mouth into a scowl. "Even the ones that go 'slumming' on these little mock journeys couldn't come close to you. And tell me," she continued with a quirky half smile at Misty. "With all the insulting, picking, and belittling as you call it, did he ever leave you, ask you get lost? Tell me what did he do?"

"He would pick on me right back, or insult me, or wait a bit and do it." She said in a subdued tone.

"Let me tell you something, Misty." And Sandy's tone dropped a bit. "If after all that, if I were a guy and hated you, I would have told you to take a long walk off a short pier, and get lost. Not stick with you or invite you to my mother's wedding, and certainly not invite you to journey with me again. Trust me, he's hooked. Now all you gotta do is have patience and figure when it's best to reel him in. It may not happen for a few weeks, or even a couple of months, but if you got the patience, and think the catch is worth the effort, you can do it. Now all you got to figure out, is he worth the effort? Do you feel enough for him to hold out until he gives in?"

"I think so," she said in a small voice. "But what if I tell him how I feel and he rejects me? I don't know if I can stand the heartache."

"Cousin, I can't answer that for you." she said with feeling. "Life is filled with heartache and you can't avoid it forever. Your going through it right now, tearing yourself apart over him, and you'll go through more whether you go with him or stay here. I do know that he can't possibly hate you, and if anything, must like you a whole lot."

"How?" Misty almost begged, almost praying that it could be true.

"He wouldn't have invited you to his mothers wedding if he hated you." then she gave her a wink. "And if he didn't like you a lot, he wouldn't have invited you to go with him on a journey either."

Misty felt her spirits soar then. Her cousin was right, Ash wouldn't have done anything like this if he didn't at least like her. And right now, she would settle for the like part. She straightened up and looked her cousin in the eye.

"I'll do it." she said in a ringing tone.

"You go girl. I'll help you pack and then lock up the gym until you return."

"No, you won't." And it was her turn to sound stern. "Yes you can help me pack, but as to locking up the gym, no. You will be leader until I return, then I see to it that if you want to stay here we can be Co-Leaders together."

"I told you Misty," She said with a small smile. "I'm not good enough."

"Help me pack and then we can see." Misty said with a ring of steel in her tone.

An hour later she was packed and they both were in the main field. All four of the trainers were there as well as Nurse Joy and her Chancey who Misty had called to ref the match. They took their places and Nurse Joy stepped into the Referees square.

"This will be a three on three battle, with no time limit" Nurse Joy called out, sounding more like a trainer then a pokemon healer. "BEGIN"

They battled for over twenty four minutes and the other trainers watched in wonder. Sandy's crawdaunt beat Misty's politode and itself was defeated by Misty's corsola. Corsola, in turn, was beaten by Sandy's Wiscash, while Wiscash was taken out by Starmie. Then Sandy tossed out her best. Her milotic. And for seventeen minutes they battled until both pokemon collapsed, unable to battle and Nurse Joy called the match a draw.

Sandy stood there looking at Misty in wonder, as her younger cousin gave her a wink, and thumbs up. She knew better then to even suggest that Misty threw the battle. She knew her cousin well enough to know that Misty never threw any battle. They had just battled to a standstill. Even Sandy had to admit that. Then she noticed that Nurse Joy was walking toward her holding something golden in her hand, and had her pokedex too. She looked at the pokedex and saw that it now had a new symbol on the ID screen. The gold coloured shield of a Pokemon League Gym Leader. And the other Item was a Cascade Badge, but instead of the silver coloured border, it was bordered by gold.

"But I didn't win." She said in awe.

"No, you didn't" Nurse Joy said with a smile. "You did battle the leader to a draw, and that still qualifies you as Leader material. You will be listed as Co-Leader of this gym, until such time as either Misty or you decide to leave permanently."

Twenty minutes after that, they were in the main entry hall and Misty was leaving with one suitcase, her Marill, and her Gyarados.

"Do you think she'll succeed?" A trainer with green hair and eyes asked Sandy.

"Roxy, We come from a big family." She began. "We have five other sisters and one brother, all older then us. all five of our sisters are married and they all left home with that look in their eye."

"How sure can you be, Sandy?" Katie asked, with a smirk. "what if she comes back from the wedding because she chickened out? Hunting a possible husband isn't like a pokemon battle. My sister and my mother both said, it takes a different kind of heart."

"Tell you what, Katie." Sandy said with an answering smirk. "If Misty girl comes back without Ash Ketchum in tow within three months and says that she's here to stay, then I'll give you my milotic in exchange for a magikarp, and I'll eat the magikarp, scales and all, you choose the condiments" They all laughed at that moment. "Come on, girls, we got pokemon to feed and a gym to run, let's get to it."

**Brock...Pikachu...Gary**

Ash was flummoxed. He had messed up, yet again with Misty, and sounded like some little kid. He was happy that she agreed to come to the wedding and with him on his journey, but he wondered what she must have thought of him jumbling his words together like that. He had meant to say 'prettier' all along, and he had slipped up. Yet, he thought for a moment, she didn't yell at him or pick on him for it. 'She's probably going to save it for later,' he thought. He really didn't think of himself as handsome, or smart. All to often he made slip-ups and remarks that were childish and proved that he still had a lot to learn. Yet his pride and ego refused to let him admit it to any but himself. He sighed, and then punched in the number of Pewter City Gym.

Five minutes later he hung up the phone, completely bewildered. Brock had agreed almost as soon as he heard the word Sinnoh. He had told Ash that he was happy for his mom and he would be there with Misty in the evening. Later that evening he got a call from the Lab that Pikachu was ready, filled with ketchup, and raring to go. He arrived at the lab and got a bombshell laid on him. His pikachu, his first pokemon, his Buddy from the first days of his Pokemon journeys, was a girl.

"How come nobody discovered this before?" He asked in shock.

"Pikachu's mature a bit differently then other pokemon." Professor Oak began. "They evolve from a Pichu, but unlike other pokemon who will become breed-able when they evolve like that, it takes about two to four years for the reproductive organs to develop and grow, If during that time they are evolved into a Raichu, they lose their ability to breed, because their bodies are changed before they can fully develop."

Then he saw Gary outside heading to his car and stopped him.

"Hey, Gary," He ran up to his old once rival. "You are planning to stay for the wedding, aren't you?"

"Of course," came the reply with a big grin. "I wouldn't miss it for the world.

"Good," Ash said with a glint in his eye, "Then I don't have to take any action to insure you being there."

"If I was in a mind to leave before then, Ashey boy, how could you stop me." his tone was a bit arrogant, yet the way he smiled and his posture told Ash that he was joking.

"Ohhh, Just have Pikachu here," scratching the head of the pokemon on is shoulder. "Thunderbolt your car." Then he burst into laughter at the shocked look on Gary's face, and the stern "Pikaaaa" from his friend. "Seriously Gary, I'm glad your going to stay. I think that it would mean a lot to my mom."

"Who else is going to be there?" Gary asked.

"You, Tracy, all of the Lab assistants, I invited Misty and Brock, and me." He answered, leaning back against Gary's car. "Mom said that they wanted a small wedding."

"I figured that you would invite Brock," Gary began with a twinkle in his eye, "Since he spends more time at your place then he does at his own, but Misty?"

"So, my mom and her get along real well," he felt himself colouring slightly as he spoke, "And I thought that it would be nice for her to have another girl to talk to for a while."

"Sure, Ash." Gary replied with a grin. "What ever you say." Then he saw Ash giving him an angry look. "Calm down, Ash. Let me tell you something. Two years ago I would be picking on you like crazy, but not now. I'm going to level with you. If you got feelings for this girl, Misty, tell her. Don't hide it, don't hold it in. It will only hurt you even more."

"What if I do tell her," Ash stared at his feet, still leaning on the car. "And she hates me?"

"I'd say it's better knowing, then not." Gary gave a quick laugh. "I went through the same thing a little while back, and finally told a girl how I felt. Now she's going with me and I couldn't be happier."

"HUH?" Ash's head snapped up and he stared a Gary with a grin. "you gotta girlfriend?"

"And what's wrong with me having a girlfriend?" There was a ring of challenge in his tone.

"Nothing." Ash responded, holding his hands out, as if telling Gary to calm down. "What's her name? Do I know her?"

"I'll introduce you to her at the wedding." He said with that smirking grin that Ash used to hate. "She's a ditto trainer from this region."

"Duplica?" Ash blurted out staring at Gary. He had the satisfaction of seeing Gary's eyes widen slightly.

"Leave it to you to know a lot of trainers, Ash." He replied with a shake of his head. "Yea, it's Duplica. I met her an hour before you creamed me at the Silver Conference in Johto. She was the one who talked me into mending the fence with you, and then she travelled with me around Kanto, and Johto, for a bit." Then he looked at Ash, all traces of humour and arrogance gone. "Ash, I almost lost her to another guy, and it took all my courage to tell her how I felt. I was scared that she couldn't like me because of the way I acted."

"Whatta ya mean, Gary?" Ash interrupted.

"Ash, you of all people should know." He snapped back, looking at his feet. "I acted like a jerk. It took her almost two months being with me to make me see that. I was scared. My father was this big successful pokemon trainer, my Grandfather was the biggest name in Pokemon researchers, and my Great grandfather was one of the Elite four. I was afraid that I wouldn't live up to the rep that they had left. It took Duplica to convince me that I had to make my own name, and I didn't have to impress anybody but me. If you have some heavy feelings for this Misty, then tell her. If she doesn't like you in return, it'll hurt, I know. But I think it's better if you know, one way or the other, so you can have time to heal if it doesn't go right. And don't wait too long, or you might wake up one day and find her in somebody else's arms and I think that would hurt even more."

"Why are you telling me all this. Gary." He asked.

"Ash, you and I mended the fences back in Johto," He said with feeling. "Before we started that damn rivalry that busted us up we were best friends and nothing could separate us. I want us to get back to those days. It took Duplica to get me to see what I had become, and I hated myself for driving you away like I did." He stuck out his hand and smiled at Ash.

"Thanks Gary," And Ash gripped the hand.

"Tell ya what." He said as he vaulted over the door into his red car. "I'm going to pick up a couple of my Tux's for the wedding from the dry cleaner, you use one of em. I know we wear the same size, except for the hat. Yours is a loooot bigger," He winked to let him know that he was kidding and started to back out of the driveway.

Ash walked the rest of the way home deep in thought. He greeted his mom, went to the living room and flipped on the TV, but didn't really see what show was on. He went over the talk with Gary in his mind. He had been right of course. Before that rivalry started, the two of them would do almost everything together. He had lost a good friend, and now he was getting him back. He remembered the day that they had decided to go skinny dipping in one of the small ponds that was kept free of pokemon so they could swim. Three girls had come there to swim and would have seen them both, which would have mortified Ash, because he was the shyer of the two. But Gary had saved him by distracting the three girls and as a result got ribbed for it. Ash was not even seen. Then he remembered what Gary had said, 'It took all my courage to tell her how I felt', 'I was scared that she couldn't like me because of the way I acted'. He had been scared. Gary. Mr. Confident about everything. Ash realized that he too was scared. But at the same time, was what he felt love, or just a crush? His mind flashed back to a talk he had had with his mom just before getting pikachu. He had thought he was in love with Betty, a girl who lived down the lane from them.

_"Mom?"_

_"Yes honey?" She had said drying her hands on her apron and turning._

_"How do you know if your in love with somebody?"_

_"Well sweety," she began with that patient smile of hers. "It's different for everybody. If you are near the person and you feel good about her, it could be love. If you can't seem to get her out of your mind, no matter how hard you try, it could be. If you can't see yourself without her, it could be."_

_"Isn't there some way to tell if it is, and not could be?"_

_"I'm sorry, Ash honey, there isn't." she had replied with a small smile at his bewilderment. "There is no big sign that will tell you that you are in love, it doesn't work that way. But, if you find that even your most sought after dreams mean nothing any more and that this girl has pushed them out of your head, that is possibly the most sure sign of love. Loving somebody is wanting to share your whole life with them. Your hopes, dreams, everything that you have. If you can't seem to put those dreams out of your head, even with the person that you think you love right next to you, then I don't think it's love."_

And then when Max, May's younger brother had asked him that question, thankfully out of earshot of his sister, but within earshot of a biker girl that Ash had defeated in a battle, she answered.

_"Kid, you just know it." She snapped it out with an almost learing smile. "You just know it, there's nothing mysterious about it."_

That statement caused both Max and Ash to stare, and Brock, who had been trying to hit on her, to give up. He thought on his mom's sayings. He felt really good when Misty was around him, though she could be a bit snippy at times. She was always on his mind, and he had tried to push her out more then once, but to no avail. He didn't know about the last one though. He had dreamed of being a Pokemon Master, Like his father, grandfather, and two more generations of Ketchum men. But lately, that dream seemed to have a new addition. He remembered when he won the Hoenn championship, the first words out of his mouth to Pikachu were 'Wait till I tell Misty.' And then he remembered, that each victory seemed almost hollow. Not like the Johto trip where he seemed to get a thrill from each battle. In Hoenn, the thrill had left him. It was more like a task that had to be completed to get one step closer to his goal. Now Ash wondered just what his goal was. Would he get the same thrill, or would it be like what Glacia, the Ice type trainer of the Hoenn's Elite four had called it, _'Just a cold empty metal cup'._

He was already feeling that it was just that. Even with May and Max, as well as Brock, it seemed to be nothing. He won the Hoenn cup and still he felt no heavy thrill. He definitely felt that thrill at Johto, and in the Orange Islands, when Misty was there...He remembered when he left for the Hoenn League, he had found himself turning every so often to say something to Misty, only to remember that Misty was on another continent far away from him, not standing at his side. Then he realized that he was going to be travelling with Misty through Sinnoh, and he felt a slight thrill on anticipation. Maybe, he thought, it wasn't just an empty cup of metal.

Then a new's announcement got his attention.

"We are outside the residence of Giovanni," The blue haired female commentator was saying. "Reputed boss of Team Rocket. Placed under house arrest, and his pokemon confiscated, he is awaiting word whether an indictment for racketeering charges will be issued. An unknown pair of Ex-Rockets are in protective custody and it is believed that they may turn states evidence in exchange for the dropping of any charges against them. The only lead we have on the possible witnesses is the fact that one of them has an espion, which was seen when they were being transferred from the main jail cell to the Maximum security facilities."

The camera panned out to show a large mansion with a huge garden, and several statues.

"The Boss, as he is known by many of the Rockets, was first tagged with Tax evasion, and now with possible witnesses, he may face RICO charges which if convicted on, will put him away in prison for up to thirty years, added to that is the charges of Tax evasion, which carries an additional ten to fifteen years and if convicted will break the gang known as Team Rocket. This is Alexa Rinhold of GTSA News service."

"Ya hear that, Pikachu, Team Rocket may be history." he said to the Pokemon who was sitting next to him. "Maybe we'll be lucky and they won't try to steal you any more, then we can concentrate on more important things."

"PIKAAAA" She said, holding up two fingers in a v shape.

"I couldn't have said it better, little buddy..." then he stopped and slapped his hand to his forehead. "Sorry Pikachu, I forgot your a girl. I don't know if 'little buddy' the right thing to call you."

"Pikaa Pikaa" The electric rodent nodded her head to signify it was all right.

"OK then, little buddy." he responded with a grin, and smiled wider when Pikachu hopped into his lap and hugged him. "I just wish that I would have known this before, then I could have given you a nice girl type nickname, like Beauty, or Fluffy."

Ash didn't see the sudden frown on Pikachu's face, nor see it turn into a devilish smile as sparks began to play on the mouses cheek patches.

"PIKAAAAACHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

The doorbell rang, and a somewhat blackened and smoking Ash opened it to reveal Brock and Misty.

"Hi guys." And small puffs of smoke came from his mouth.


	5. Chapter 4

It took Ash ten minutes to get cleaned up and get to the dining room while his friends waited for him, and an explanation as to why he looked like a piece of toast when he answered the door. He told them the reason, glancing warily at Pikachu all the while. When he was done, both Misty and Brock were sitting in their seats in open mouthed amazement. He watched as Brock pulled out a small notebook and began to scribble in it furiously. Then he looked up.

"You said that Professor Oak told you that pikachu take about three to four years to fully mature?" Brock asked, almost breathlessly.

"What are you doing Brock?" Misty said, amazed that Brock would sit at a dinner table and start to write things. She thought it was rude.

"Misty, I'm a pokemon breeder, or I will be," he began, glancing at the red headed girl. "And I just learned something about pikachus that I don't think anybody else knows much about." Then to Ash. "could I borrow your computer tomorrow so I could type this up and print it out?"

"Sure Brock." Ash responded, with a grin.

Misty saw Ash reach for the large platter of meatloaf that was near him and thought, 'some things never change' and then froze when he passed it to her without taking a single slice for himself.

"Guests and lady's first." He said simply.

Misty felt a small smile form at this, and was even more amazed that Ash refused to accept the platter back. He indicated Brock, then his mom. This was a first, she thought, Ash not going berserk for the food. She noted that at one end of the table, Pikachu sat in his. no her special chair with two small bowls. One contained pokemon food that Brock had brought with him, and the other contained a generous helping of ketchup. She looked over to Ash and saw that he had pulled off two large pieces of the meatloaf and was attacking it in his usual manner. 'Some things never change' she thought again, and began to eat.

"So Ash," Brock said with a cheek full of food. "When are you planning to start towards Sinnoh?" Sounding even more eager then Ash.

"Give it a rest, Brock." Misty interjected, cutting off Ash before he could respond. "The soonest we could leave is the day after the wedding. The ferry to the Sinnoh region had some problems on their return trip three weeks ago and has been doing repairs since."

"What?"

"They had engine problems on the only ferry that goes from Kanto to Sinnoh, The Verity. The Marie, its sister ship won't be done for six more months" Misty was speaking slowly, like to a small child. "Nobody has been able to travel to Sinnoh for three weeks."

Ash noted her tone and was about to tell Misty to stop, when part of his mind stopped him. She was not sniping at him, right now, and he seemed to enjoy that feeling. Of course he wanted to defend Brock, but a certain part of his mind was practically screaming that this was not the time.

"Thanks Misty," Brock took a drink of water, then grinned. "That means that Susie can't have left and I still have a chance."

"Oh, so that's it?" Misty exclaimed with a grin which faded and was replaced by concern. "Brock, I hate to say this, but Susie is going with another breeder named Zane. I don't want you to get hurt." But she didn't finish because Brock interrupted her.

"Not any more, she isn't" and he went on to tell them what he had learned at the Salon in Pewter City.

After the explanation they were all angry, but it was Delia that shocked them all, uttering an oath that had both Brock and Ash turning red at. She told them that one just doesn't do that to another persons pokemon, then asked them all who wanted seconds. Misty and Brock both begged off, and Ash shocked Misty again saying that he was full. 'Since when is Ash ever full' she wondered in her thoughts. They all volunteered to help with the dishes, even Ash, despite the protests of Delia. They got the dishes out of the way, and soon were ready to go to bed for the night. Delia offered Misty a roll away bed in her room while Ash took another of the roll aways into his room. and soon both groups were making preparations to sleep.

In Delia's room Misty was remarking to her about the changes in Ash, like not diving into the food right away and offering to do the dishes like he did.

"My Ash has grown up so much, since he started training his pokemon." Delia said, grabbing a brush and starting on her hair. "He left here three years ago, full of the love of adventure, and with his dreams, and he is so close to realizing those dreams. And now he has someone special in his life, I think that he is trying to practice so he can impress her."

"Somebody special?" Misty's voice was just above a whisper, and she felt something akin to pain in her chest. She was praying that Delia wouldn't notice.

Delia caught the look in Misty's eye but hid it well. She would like to spare the young girl, but knew that things would work out and both Ash and her would be together in due time. They both would learn, and love is best when it is learned from the one that loves you. Still, she could help the girl a bit.

"I don't know if Ash has met her yet, or not, though." She saw relief flood through the young red headed girl. "My mother always told me, There is a special someone for everyone. I just hope that the one who falls for Ash has a lot of patience, since he is so shy about telling his feelings to anybody."

Misty felt that tight feeling in her chest loosen and she could breath again. And she wondered to herself, _why_, should she have felt that way?

In Ash's room both Brock and Ash were arguing. Brock said that he should take the roll away and Ash was insisting on giving his bed to Brock. Ash shook his head.

"Brock," He grinned as he used the nickname he had for his best friend. "I really don't mind using the roll away, and you are a guest. The only reason that you and Misty are not in either of the guest rooms is that one has no window since a spearow crashed into it. That and the other is being painted. We'll be in the wilderness soon enough, enjoy a little comfort."

With that, they retired and both Ash and Misty dreamed again.

The alarm that Ash had set went off and he hit the off button quickly, looking towards his bed he saw that Brock had not even stirred. Breathing a sigh of relief, he got out and dressed quickly in the early morning chill. No sunlight came through his window yet, he had gotten up before the dawn and he silently congratulated himself on pulling it off. Going through the house, he heard the quiet breathing through his mother's partially open bedroom door, telling him that he was the only one awake in the house, which suited him great right now. He quietly went into his mother's room and pushed the button that would turn off the alarm. He got to the kitchen and brought out the pans and started to prepare to cook breakfast for the whole house. He wanted to do something special for his mom. He knew that he could deal with cooking on a stove with a kitchen and all. He had just gotten to the point where he was crumbling up the bacon and beating the eggs when he heard a quick intake of breath from the doorway. Spinning, he saw his mom there, dressed and wide eyed at his antics.

"I figured I would surprise you." He said with a smile as he washed his hands to get rid of the bacon grease.

"You succeeded." She responded, watching him dry his hands on a towel thrust through his belt. "But I should be making breakfast dear."

"Mom," He said with a chuckle. "Your getting pampered a bit today and tomorrow morning." His tone was firm and his smile showed all the love that he could muster into it. "Your getting married tomorrow, and you won't spend a minute doing any kitchen work if I have anything to say on the matter." He went to his mother and hugged her tightly.

She knew better then to argue with him. He was doing something that he wanted to do and she had never stopped him before. She looked down at the top of his head and smiled warmly, before making a decision. She broke the hug and looked into those chocolate brown eyes, eyes like her late husband had, Ash's father.

"OK, sweety," she said quietly. "I'll let you pamper me. But first, I want you to have something that your father and I had saved for you. I'll be right back."

Ash looked after his mother as she went into the short hallway, reached into a drawer of the small cabinet that was there and extracted a long box from it. Then he joined her at the kitchen table. She put the box down and opened it and Ash saw three rings on a cushion in the box. Two were plain bands of gold with a herringbone pattern in it, and four small deep blue stones set in a row on each. But it was the third ring that nearly had him gasping. It was a Band of gold with an onyx plate, almost a half an inch square, set into it. Set onto this plate was an ornate letter 'A' with four small stones of deepest blue set into the letter. One at the apex of the letter, two at the base and the fourth was set into the center of the bar in the A. She took this ring out and placed it on the ring finger of his right hand.

"Quite some time ago," she began, catching his eyes with hers. "Your father and I were on the sea and heading for Sinnoh, ourselves. There was a very bad storm and our boat was destroyed and we both thought that were going to die. Then we felt ourselves lifted out of the water and we began to move, or whatever we were on did. We cleared the storm and found out that we were on the back of a huge pokemon. Your father called it Kyogre. We fell asleep at that point and when we woke up we were on the shore of Sinnoh and we found about a dozen of those blue stones. We never spoke of it since then. Then when Sam, Professor Oak, asked if I would marry him and I agreed, I went to Celidon and had a Jeweller make the rings. I was going to wait until your fourteenth birthday, but it's better if I give it to you now. You may not be around here at that point." Her eyes filled with tears at that moment and she clutched her son to her.

"Mom?"

"I am so proud of you sweety," she uttered in response. "And I know that your father is too, where ever he is, he is watching over us both."

"You visited 'his place'?" he asked quietly, referring to the grave site where Mark Ketchum had been laid to rest.

"Yes," Her answer was quiet, just above a whisper. "I had to. I know it sounds silly, but he made me promise at one point that if anything ever happened to him that I would continue on with life. While I was there, I could almost feel him approving of my choice."

Breakfast was eaten and then Brock and Misty learned that Ash had cooked it, and would be cooking Dinner as well to allow his mother time to relax before her big day. Brock noted that while Ash could handle the breakfast well enough, he told them that he would cook the dinner for them to help out. Misty felt strange. She had had that dream again, and was afraid. She knew that she loved Ash, but she felt, despite the words of Sandy the day before, that he couldn't possibly like her. Not with all the name calling that she had done in the past, not to mention the picking on and insults. Then a phone call came from Professor Oak asking that all three of them come to the lab and bring the pokemon that they were going to be taking to Sinnoh.

The group made their way to the lab and were ushered into the main lab by one of the Assistants. Professor Oak was on the video phone with a slightly elderly man with white hair, large bushy moustache, and stern visage.

"Yes, it is a pity, yet thankfully nobody was killed in that accident." The voice of the other man was deep, and filled with compassion despite the sternness of his looks. "They won't be able to pick up their starter pokemon for three to four months and we don't have anybody else scheduled to come in for over a month. That is why I was asking if you needed any starters." The man shook his head slowly. "I don't want to keep those young pokemon here too long or they may form attachments to somebody here and it would hurt them when they were picked."

"As it stands," Oak replied, "I don't have anybody coming in for starters for about four weeks." He held his hand up in a placating gesture. "However, I know three trainers who will be coming to Sinnoh, before this week is up, and they might be able to help. I know it's unorthodox, but..."

"I am more worried about the pokemon, then how orthodox anything may be, Samuel." Then the man on the other end of the phone gripped his chin between his finger and thumb. "Hmm, Are they good trainers?"

"Yes," and he motioned the trio to come forward into the cameras range. "The tall one, is Brock, and he was the Pewter City Gym leader and is now trying to become a breeder. The girl is named Misty and is Cerulean City's Gym leader and a specialist in Water pokemon. The other young man is named Ash Ketchum and is not only the winner of The Orange League, The Silver Conference in Johto, and The Hoenn League, but he is also going to be my stepson soon. I trust all three of them."

Two bushy eyebrows shot up at that, and the man looked at the trio with what seemed to be respect.

"Samuel, I trust your judgement on this. I have heard of all three of them, and agree, they would be perfect." Then he seemed to look into Professor Oaks eyes. "Do you wish to tell them, or should I?"

"If you would, Professor Rowan?"

"Very well," And the now revealed Professor Rowan looked at the three. "There was an accident here and three trainers that were to pick up their starter pokemon are now in a hospital. They will not be able to get their pokemon for at least three to four months, and I have nobody scheduled to come in for at least a month. That is not very good for the pokemon, though. I am wondering if I may prevail on you three to each choose one of them, and raise them so that they will not be left behind or feel unwanted?"

"I'd love to," Was Ash's reply

"Of course," Misty chimed in.

"It would be my Pleasure," Brock stated with a big smile.

"Good, and thank you." Rowan said with obvious relief. "The starters are Chimchar a fire type, and they saw a picture of a reddish monkey like pokemon with a flame for its tail. Piplup a water type, and the picture now showed a blue penguin like pokemon with a white belly and disc on its face, and Turtwig a grass type, and now they saw a turtle like pokemon with spike on its head and two leaves growing out of it."

"I already know which cutie I want." she nearly squealed.

"I am assuming that you are going to choose piplup, Just to let you know, when it finally evolves the final time it will become a water steel type. Chimchar, becomes fire and fighting, while Turtwig becomes grass and ground." He nodded to them all. "I will await your arrival here. I know the ferry is due to leave Celidon city the day after tomorrow and it will take them a little over twenty eight hours to get here. After you are settled into the Pokemon Center here in SandGem Town, please come to the lab and pick them up, and I will also update your pokedexs. Thank you Samuel, I knew I could count on you when pokemon welfare is concerned, and I wish you a happy day tomorrow, and a happy life."

The rest of the day went quickly and soon they were all preparing for bed. The night, Ash noted with relief was dream and cloud free, as was the morning when he again made the breakfast for the house. Gary dropped over a little after they had eaten and dropped off a pearl white tuxedo with red trim and cummerbund for ash, and asked if he could use their house to get ready in. Ash readily agreed. The whole morning was taken over by the group getting dressed, and preparing for the big day. Ash felt out of place in a tuxedo, and mentioned it several times while he tried to tie the red bow tie, and failed miserably. Then a knock at the door saved him from cussing out loud. When he opened the door, he stared in open mouthed amazement. It was Misty, but a Misty that he had never seen before.

She was dressed in a pearl gown, that billowed down from her waist to just above her ankles, above the waist it seemed to hug her figure. her shoulders were bare and the dress had a deep plunge in the back while two small half puff sleeves were on her arms. Her hands were encased in gloves that reached to her elbows and made of the same pearl coloured cloth the dress was. Her hair was up, but not in a ponytail, instead it was shaped and formed to pile high on her head, and a silver tiara was perched on her flaming locks. Ash was speechless and stared at her like he had never seen her before. He did note that there was somebody behind her, dressed similarly to her, but that was all he noticed. For several moments he lost himself in her eyes, and it was only when he noticed her blushing madly, that he took his eyes off of her.

Misty could not believe her eyes. Ash looked great in that tuxedo. The red trim and cummerbund were just the right touches, and she noted that it hugged his figure like a glove. Then she noticed him staring at her, and for a few moments could not take her eyes from that brown eyed gaze of his. It was almost like he had hypnotised her and himself was hypnotised by her. She felt colour rushing into her face and he broke the gaze, colouring a bit himself. Then she saw the untied red bow tie still around his neck. She reached for it and began to tie it, trying to cover the momentary lapse of anything. Her glove encased fingers occasionally brushed his neck or face during the process, each time sending a little electric shock through her. She felt her hands tremble slightly and suddenly had to fight the urge to run. What was the matter with her? She finished with the tie, placing two fingers between the shirt collar and his neck to make sure that he could breathe, yet that contact seemed to rob both of them of breath.

Ash felt as if he had just gotten shocked by Pikachu, every time her fingers touched his face or neck while she tied his bow tie. And then he felt unable to breathe when she put two of her fingers into the space between his neck and shirt collar. He felt colour rising in his face and was relieved when Gary, Brock and Duplica, the other girl there, suddenly made their way towards the door. He found himself stealing glances towards Misty as they walked to the gardened area that was set up for the wedding. He took a cue from Gary when he saw his once rival, now friend offer his arm to Duplica and did the same to Misty. When she put her arm through his, he had to fight down a tremor, but he noted that it seemed to be a very pleasant one. The approached the flowered archway where the groom waited in a similar pearl coloured tuxedo, but with blue trim and cummerbund, and then the age old wedding march music began to play. stealing a glance around he noticed that the 'small' wedding involved close to seventy people from the area that they lived. Then he saw his mother in a gown similar to Misty's save it was a sky blue colour and she wore a gold tiara pinned to her hair and he smiled. The local pastor began the ceremony and he felt Misty tremble slightly and heard her sniff, when he looked towards her she was both smiling and crying.

"Are you alright, Mist?" he spoke in a barely audible whisper, worry clear in his voice however.

"Yes," she replied just as quietly. "I always cry at weddings."

Ash placed his other hand into hers and gave it a light squeeze, smiling while he did it.

During the reception they watched the bride and groom cut the cake and all the traditional things that were normally done. Then Delia came to Ash and told them that they would be at the main hotel in Goldenrod city for their honeymoon. Professor Oak reminded Ash to take the keys for the house to Gary and Tracy at the lab before they left and then all the young girls were waiting in a group near a long stretch limo that waited for the newly married couple. His mother took the bouquet that she carried and threw it high into the air, and though five girls tried to intercept it, is seemed to fall into a pair of pearl coloured gloved hands. When the crowd of girls parted, Ash saw Misty staring in wonder at the flowers in her hands, colour flowing into her face. Then he felt an elbow in his side and glanced to see Gary smirking at him.

"Better watch out Ashey boy."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" he was bewildered.

"Tradition says that the girl who catches the bridal bouquet will be the next one from that group that gets married." He gave Ash a sly wink, and went to join the rest of the crowd in waving to the honeymooners as they drove off, leaving a confused, and now nervous Ash standing alone .


	6. Chapter 5

Ash and the group walked back to the house and changed back into their everyday clothes, and Ash came down to the kitchen to see Misty putting the bouquet in a box along with a note.

"What cha doing Mist?" he asked watching the scene. "I can get a vase for those so they can be fresh for a while, if you want."

"I'm sending them to the Gym," She replied with a dreamy smile. "I'm asking Sandy to have her milotic encase them in ice so that they can remain like this for at least three years or so."

"I got a better Idea." Ash said, snapping his fingers. "Viridian City Plastics."

"What?"

"They encase things in plastic," he took a step forward. "Lacy things, baby booties, and flowers. In the commercial they showed a bouquet of flowers in-cased in a plastic dome on a silver stand."

"That would be perfect." She exclaimed softly then she frowned. "But it's probably expensive, and I can't use much money from the gym or we won't be able to pay the bills."

Ash walked over to a large cookie jar on a high shelf and took it down. Reaching inside he pulled out a bundle of bills, and flipped it on the table in front of Misty.

"That should cover it." He smiled, then went wide eyed in confusion when she pushed the bundle of money away and glared at him.

"I couldn't take your mom's money, Mr Ketchum." and she stalked out the door of the kitchen, throwing back over her shoulder. "It wouldn't be right."

First he felt confused, why was she mad at him? Then the confusion turned to hurt, and then to anger when he realized that she thought that he was giving her his mothers money. He scooped up the bundle and stalked out the door in her wake. He called to her.

"MISTY!" and his tone was angry, even enraged. He saw her spin to him with a combination look of hurt and anger. He thrust the money on top of the box and looked at her. "THAT money is NOT my moms." he said in a angry voice tinged with hurt. "She keeps her money in the bank, where I can't until I'm fourteen. THAT money and the money in all four of those ceramic jars there are the winnings that I got from the Silver conference, the Orange Island cup, and the Hoenn League. I rarely buy things for myself, so it sorta added up a bit. I wanted to try to make up for two christmases and three birthdays I missed, and I still will. Use it to encase those flowers in that plastic. I NEVER would steal from anybody, Misty," then he felt a tear roll down his face and saw a look of shock from Misty. "I thought you knew me well enough to know that." And he turned and pushed by Brock who was standing behind him and went up the stairs two at a time.

She looked at the stairs, then to Brock, her heart in her eyes.

"Oh my GOD, Brock," she said in a small voice filled with pain. "What did I just do?"

"Don't worry Misty," Brock responded in an even tone. "I'll try to help patch it up for you." and he too went up the stairs.

Misty stood there for almost two whole minutes, feeling herself die. How could she have been so dumb as to think that Mrs Ketchum, now Mrs. Oak, would keep large sums in a cookie jar. And she practically accused Ash of trying to steal it. She had seen the hurt in his eyes, and wondered, 'can you forgive me, Ash?' She put the box down on the coffee table and bolted for the stairs. She had to try to make it up. She wasn't sure what she was feeling towards Ash now, but she knew that she had just spurned a thoughtful and sweet gift from him and wounded him deeply. She had to make it up somehow.

She found herself in the hallway near Ash's room, his door was slightly open and she heard sniffling from that doorway. She wanted to go in the room and beg him to forgive her, but Brock's voice froze her to the spot.

"She misunderstood, Ash." he said his voice rising slightly. "That's all"

"She practically said I was trying to steal money from my own mother." And she winced at the pain in his tone. "I would never steal from anyone, especially to give it to somebody else like that. That's not a gift."

"Tell me Ash," Brock stated evenly, "Did you tell her that the money was your winnings when you gave it to her?"

"No," Ash responded "But to think that I would steal?"

"ASH!" Brock almost yelled. "Misty is one of the best damn water pokemon trainers I have ever seen."

"yea, me too."

"She is also one great Gym leader, who, incidentally pulled her gym out of ruins to become a jewel."

"Yea, so." Ash sounded like he was getting confused again.

"But despite all that, she is a girl. And girls run on emotions almost like cars run on gas or electric." Brock sighed. "She just went through an emotional power surge. I saw her at the wedding, Ash. Crying, then Laughing, then crying again. Then catching the bouquet. With that much going on she was probably overloaded, and just said something that she didn't really mean. I really don't think that she meant to say that you were stealing anything Ash. Misty was just overloaded with emotions from the wedding and it happened to boil over at that moment."

"What should I do?"

"Go to her and tell her you understand that she didn't mean it." he chuckled slightly. "Don't be surprised if she apologizes to you either. I don't think that she meant to hurt you, it was just something that slipped out at the moment. Don't tell me that's never happened to you, either."

"Brock," Ash began, and Misty heard some of his old self in the tone. "I damn glad I have a friend like you to help me keep my other friends."

"I am too, Brock." Misty said in low whisper, tears flowing from her eyes. "I am too." and she retreated to the bedroom that she had shared with Ash's mom for two nights.

She saw the light from the partially open door get blocked for a moment and heard Ashes voice.

"I just hope that she isn't half way to Cerulean City by now," he said in a sad tone. "because I would have to put this trip on hold until I could see her again." Then he opened the door and saw Misty sitting on his moms bed with her head down.

He looked down as he approached the doorway, halfway expecting her to bolt from the bed and slam the door in his face. He had exploded on her and really didn't mean to. He now figured that girls weren't the only ones who could get overloaded with emotions. Standing in the doorway he struggled to say something.

"Mist?"

"Ash?"

They had spoken at the same time, and they grinned slightly.

"I'm sorry," Again they both said it at the same time, but Misty signalled him to let her go first.

"Ash, I'm sorry." She said quietly. "I don't know why I said that. I should have known that you would never steal anything, and I still don't know what came over me to make me say that. I can only hope that you will forgive me and still let me go with you on your journey."

"I forgive you Mist," he answered, and then started to scratch the back of his head. "If you could forgive me for blowing my top like that, that is. Brock said that girls can get overloaded with emotions, and maybe it applies to us guys too." They both gave a sniff, and then started to laugh.

Meanwhile Brock heard the laughter, looked up into the sky through the kitchen window and uttered thanks to whoever might me listening. He saw Pikachu come into the kitchen and promptly sit in his chair, then glance at the stairs where the laughter was coming from.

"Pika?" She uttered, glancing towards Brock.

"You just missed the beginning of the fireworks display, that all." he told the little yellow pokemon.

Pikachu responded with a tired sounding 'chooo' and placed her head in one paw.

"I really feel that, Pikachu." then he gave her some ketchup and began to fix up a dinner.

They packed that night so that they could leave early the next day for the train station. Ash made sure he had packed Misty's gift to him that portable electric alarm clock. He also made sure that he pulled what he hoped was enough money from his winnings to get everything that they would need. He rolled up the sleeping bags and attached them to the bottoms of each of their packs and added in the one thing that they did not have on the first journey. Three generous sized tents made from waterproof material and lined with a layer of thinsulate. These items, he said were supplied by Gary. They also had sturdy boots, and some extra thick clothing for colder climates that Gary had provided. Then they lined up their backpacks near the door and went to bed.

Mercifully for both Ash and Misty there sleep was uninterrupted by dreams and they woke refreshed and ready for the day. Gary and Tracy arrived just before Brock started fixing breakfast and he simply increased the amount of eggs and bacon. He informed Gary and Tracy to help themselves to the remainder of the perishable food since it would not hold for the week that the honeymooners would be gone, and then they ate. Afterwards the five came outside since 'Mimey' Delia's Mr. Mime had shooed Brock away from the sink and started humming as it did the breakfast dishes.

"Well come here and see that Mimey is fed and cared for until your mom gets back, Ash," Tracy assured them as they stepped out on the porch.

And Gary told Ash he would send Emails to all the people in his address book telling them that he would be gone for an extended period and that there would be a change of Email address for him. It was then that Misty gasped and pointed skyward. Soaring through the sky was a huge pokemon that had a rainbow sparkle trailing behind it. Gary stood there staring at it, as well as Tracy, and they both started when they heard Ash say.

"Ho-Oh,"

"

You've seen it before?" Gary asked incredulously, not taking his eyes off the site.

"Yea," he answered quietly. "On the day I started my journey. Pikachu had just used some electric attack on a whole flock of spearow and caught me too. We were both down, and then I saw Ho-Oh flying over head. I didn't know that it was Ho-Oh at the time though." Then he saw two items falling slowly down from the sky. "Misty, look." and began to move towards one. He saw Misty heading to the other.

He watched the thing fall, weaving back and forth as it drifted down until he could see it was an iridescent feather. He reached up and it seemed to drift into his hand. It was as long as his arm and almost as wide as his thigh at its widest point, the main colour was red but is seemed to shimmer slightly into other colours. He saw that Misty had caught the other and was gazing at it in awe.

"They say that sighting Ho-Oh is supposed to bring very good luck on a venture, but to get a gift of a feather is said to make dreams come true." Tracy said looking at the feather in Misty's hands.

"Hey Ash," Gary began, mesmerized by the sight of the feather. "You want to leave that here, so you don't lose it?"

"Just as long as you don't destroy it in your investigating." Ash laughed, and was soon joined by the whole group.

Brock mentioned that they would have to hurry if they wanted to make the train to Vermilion City in time to catch the Ferry to Sinnoh. And Gary offered to give them a ride to the station. They all piled into his car and soon were going through the main part of Pallet Town. Ash felt a pang at this. He knew that when he returned either victorious or not, he would not be going to the house that he had been born in. Instead, he would go to the House of his new father, Professor Oak. He gave off a deep sigh.

"What's wrong Ash?" Misty inquired, praying that he still wasn't hurt by her remarks the evening before.

"I was born there, Mist." He stated in a sombre tone, "And raised there. I spent my whole life there. I used to play with my father's pokemon in the yard. I tried to comfort my mom there when dad died, and she comforted me. I took my first steps right in the living room. It's gonna feel weird when I come back, win or lose, to see somebody else living there, that's all." He sighed again.

"Not going to happen Uncle Ash," Gary quipped from the front seat. "Gramps is going to incorporate your old house with the Lab grounds. You and your mom have too many good memories there, and gramps said that he never wants to take those away. So your place is going to stay the same Unc."

He pulled into the station and they piled out.

"Thanks Gary, for the ride, and the news about the house." Ash said, his spirits lifting. "Tell Professor Oak that I said thanks to him too."

"Sure thing Uncle," Gary said with one of his jaunty salutes as he backed the car out of the slot. "And look for Duplica and me in Sinnoh in a week or two, we'll be there checking on the local pokemon for some research for the lab." And he pulled the car out and into traffic, which was getting heavy at the moment.

"Wait," Ash suddenly exclaimed, "Uncle?"

"Wow, Ash," Misty said with a theatrical roll of her eyes. "You really are dense. I had that figured out on the train coming here."

He noted the eye roll and shook his head as they shouldered their packs.

"Why didn't mom tell me?" he said to nobody in particular.

"She obviously," and she winked at Brock who winked back, "Gave you more credit then she should have." And she began to run laughing into the station.

Ash caught the winked exchange and found himself grinning. He yelled out 'HEY' laced with mock hurt and then started laughing himself as he followed Misty into the station. Brock looked at Pikachu who was looking after the pair with a quizzical "Pika?" and Brock just shrugged his shoulders, picked up the little electric rodent and jogged after them.

The train ride to Vermilion city was fast, cutting through mountains where it would not impact the local pokemon population, and then flowed along on tall trestles, again to avoid disturbing the pokemon. They arrived in Vermilion City at about three in the afternoon and started out toward the ferry almost immediately.

"Hey look, pop," He heard a young voice calling nearby, "He has a baby pokemon." That was followed by a snicker and then a sound "thwap" and a 'Hey'. Ash and his friends turned to see a young kid dressed in fatigues holding the back of his head and none other then Lt. Surge, the electric gym leader scowling at the boy.

"I thought I recognized you, Ash," Then to the kid, "Now apologize."

"Sorry," but he didn't mean it.

"That 'baby' as you call it beat my raichu three years ago, so show some respect." Then he addressed Ash. "You here to get another Thunder Badge for the Indigo Plateau?"

"No, sir." Ash responded, with a grin. "I'm off to Sinnoh to try my hand at the League there."

"You'll do just fine there," he said as he steered the boy around, before talking to him. "Keep that up and I'll wait until your eleven to give you your pokemon." Then they were off.

They boarded the ferry and were given their room assignments and then began to explore the ship. Soon it pulled out of the harbour and the group of friends were on their way to Sinnoh.

In the bridge house the Captain, first mate, and navigator all looked at the weather reports with a worried eye.

"How big, Captain?" the navigator said with concern.

"Cat three." He responded. "And it's running parallel to our course."

"I'll keep a watch on it, sir." Put in the first mate.

"Do that, and alert me if it should change direction, and /or intensity" Was the Captains reply. "We can handle a Cat three, but if it grows and heads towards us, then GOD help us."

In a life boat, under a tarp, was a woman, a man and a pokemon. They watched Ash and company With greedy eyes, Save the man.

"Well, well," Said the female with a laugh. "Twerp trio at three o'clock. Do we grab Pikachu now, wait till night, or try in the morning?"

"How about we don't try at all, and just get off this ship when it docks and lose ourselves." The man moaned with a frown.

"Don't be getting soft now, James," The pokemon spoke in human words. "The boss is expecting us ta get dat pikachu, and it'll mean a raise if we do."

"That's if there is a boss to give pikachu to." James sadly proclaimed and brought out a recent paper.

_*Giovanni Indicted on RICO charges, population is rejoicing.*_

"This puts a kink in our plans" The woman said with a frown, as she patted her long bright red hair.

"More then a kink," James complained. "It's tied any plans we may have into a damn knot."

"How," The Meowth said with a scowl. "The boss won't stand still for dis."

"He won't have any choice Meowth." James went on. "If they issued the indictment, then that means they have a grand jury selected and hidden. It also means curtains for all Rockets everywhere."

"How is dat possible?" then Meowth turned to the female who was nibbling on her finger nail. "Jessie, what's meat head talkin about, what's dis RICO ting?" and his voice betrayed a bit of worry.

"The boss has been indicted on racketeering charges, or RICO, that means that all rockets are covered under that indictment and can be picked up on the spot. RICO charges carry a thirty year sentence, with out any Judges consideration." Then she pointed at the article. "it says here that all his pokemon were taken into custody, pending outcome of the trial. and that one poke ball was found with the work 'Loser' inked on it, and that it had been reset by Giovanni. He was heard saying that it was the poke ball of a worthless Meowth."

"NO!" Meowth nearly yelled, but both Jessie and James covered his mouth. Then more quietly and with a tear rolling down his face. "Da boss went and trew me away like a dirty sock?"

"All of us, it seems." James turned the page to show a list of all Team Rocket people. "We're not on the list, so that means that we were fired before they got any information on the other rockets."

"You mean that were Jobless?" Jessie said clutching her hands together and looking sad.

"This is a good thing, Jessie." James said with a sly smile. "It means that we aren't in risk of being arrested and jailed with the other Rockets."

"OH!" and her sadness vanished in an instant. "That means we are free agents."

"Free as a bird."

"We'll be fish food if you two don't pipe down," Meowth said in a hissing whisper. "We're stowaways, remember?"

"He's right, James."

"Once we get close enough to shore we can heist dis here boat and get lost in da crowd. And get some different clothes to boot." Meowth said with a smile. "I'd like to find out who ratted on the boss, so I could congratulate em. I hope he get da max, fer throwing me out like dat."

Ferry ride and shore surprise

It was night and the ferry was moving through the water slower then the Captain had hoped. Most, if not all the passengers were asleep and the Captain was watching the first mate on the phone with the engine room. He had answered the call, and was nodding.

"I'll alert the Captain, Smitty." he said and hung up.

"Anything wrong?" The Captain asked.

"The chief engineer says that the engines are running, for now." The first mate answered with concern. "But he also said that this is all the speed that we can safely expect. He's noticing that the welds on the drive rods are developing cracks."

"I'm no engineer, but cracks in the welds can't be good news."

"I was an engineer for a short time, sir" The Mate retorted. "And I can tell you that it isn't good."

"Get the sonar fired up to read depth," He said to the Mate, then he turned to the Bosun. "Get me a updated report on that storm. And get navigation to find me the straightest quickest route to SandGem town, at our current speed. I don't like the look of that thing next to us." he muttered the last looking out the window towards a large dark blob that was blocking out a good portion of stars.

Ash and company had retired to their rooms. Misty in one, and Brock and Ash sharing an adjoining one. Brock had insisted on the sharing part between himself and Ash to save money, and Misty tried to say that she could share with them but both Ash and Brock Objected. Ash told her that she would be losing any privacy soon enough when they would be in the wild or in a Pokemon Center, and said that he wanted her to enjoy as much privacy as she could. He also pointed out to her that the rooms, since they were adjoining, were cheaper. They ate together in the one room but then separated when they retired for the night.

"Captain, sir." The bosun called.

"Don't stand on ceremony now, Wilkins, what."

"The storm has been upgraded to Cat four," he began fear etching his expression and tone. "Winds are one fifty at the moment, and there is a small course change. At this speed we will catch the edge of the storm."

"Shit," The Captain exclaimed pinching the bridge of his nose. "Even the edge of a category four is going to be brutal."

"Well, the weather station said that it could be upgraded again within the hour,"

"My GOD," The Captain gasped, the colour draining from his face. "Jessup," he called to the first mate. "Call Smitty and tell him that we need speed, and we need it now." Then he heard a loud Cachuk sound and felt the ship begin to slow.

He closed his eyes tightly, and said a prayer, but the thrumming of the engine stopped about the same time as the phone rang in the Bridge house. He watched the first mate pick it up and then lose all the colour in his face. He hung up the phone after telling the other person on the line that he would inform the Captain.

"That was Smitty," The first mate said with a tone that was filled with fear, dread, and resignation. "The drive shaft snapped clean at the weld, and he said that he could fix it but it would take seven hours."

The Captain sighed and placed both hands on the plotting table. They were adrift with no engine, and at the mercy of a category four hurricane that would hit them broadside within three hours.

"Sir?" The Bosun said quietly. "Should I sound the alarm, and ready the lifeboats? Or at least send out an s.o.s.?"

"To what purpose, Wilkins?" The Captain retorted. "If that thing hits us, and it will, this ship will be ripped to pieces, what chance would a small wooden life boat have? Add to that we are eight hours at standard cruising speed from SandGem Town, and fourteen hours from Vermilion City. We'll be in the center of that," he jerked his thumb at the approaching storm. "Well before that, and dead shortly after, Barring any miracle."

They stood there, feeling depressed, knowing that the one thing that every seaman feared to have happen, was. Suddenly, the ship seemed surge forward so fast that everybody on the bridge was thrown to the floor.

"Sir, Were moving!" The bosun cried out, pointing out the window towards a coastline.

"Thank you for stating the obvious, Wilkins." The first mate called out rubbing his head and getting up from the floor.

"No, sir," The bosun said, jabbing his finger at the window while he dragged himself up and started to look at the plotting chart. "We're really moving."

They all looked to the window just in time to see a small island whip by at a speed that they knew the engines could not provide, even fully repaired and at full speed. Meanwhile, a light drizzle seemed to bath the ship. The Captain looked out the window of the bridge house and saw what he believed to be a fin, and he had to look twice at it to be sure. Even the term 'huge' didn't do it any justice. It was so large that one could place a house on it and have plenty of room. He watched it rise, swing forward, and then sweep backwards through the water. He would have gone outside the wheelhouse to check it out but the first mate stopped him, telling him that he could be blown over the side. Then the phone rang.

"If that's Smitty, tell him to not start up the engines under any circumstances, and if it's not, then somebody go and tell him in person." The Captain said, relief flooding his face.

"Well sir," The first mate said in an awed tone as he saw the fin make another pass. "You were asking for a miracle. I think that somebody heard you."


	7. Chapter 6

Ash woke before Brock and saw Pikachu snoring softly at the foot of his bed. He smiled and slowly got out, so as to not to wake the yellow pokemon and got dressed quickly. He donned a sweater and headed towards the main deck to get some air, and smell the sea. When he got to the deck, the first thing he noticed was the ship was not moving, which he found strange. And stranger still was the sun was shining and there was a drizzling rain. The next was the fact that the captain was standing at the bow, and saying thank you to somebody, and the third was the fact that he could see the lights of a town in the distance, in the pre dawn morning. He heard a growling call from under the ship and froze. He had heard that call once before, back in the Hoenn region when the two titanic Legends, Groundon and Kyogre had fought and nearly caused the end. He stared at the bow, and found himself slowly walking in that direction when two fins broke the surface and began to rise. The back was now visible a ways back and then the fins on the side and the face. The back was deep blue with four large white patches, and the fins were lined in red, that seemed to glow. The red also outlined its yellow pupiled eyes on a black background and it lined the mouth. The lower jaw of the massive pokemon was white as were the teeth that showed when it gave off a soft growling call again.

Kyogre held that position for a short while while Ash heard the Captain thank the legendary pokemon for saving the ship as Ash approached the bow. For almost thirty seconds, the yellow orbs turned to Ash and locked with his own brown eyes. Ash was lost in the gaze, and vaguely aware that the three other humans were watching him with some trepidation. Then the Legendary pokemon blinked his eyes tightly twice, and suddenly Ash felt himself pelted with what seemed to be a blue crystal like gravel, five pieces fell into his open hand, and the rest sprayed over the deck. Then the pokemon was submerging and was gone.

"Kyogre," Ash said in awe, staring at the retreating splayed tail of the giant pokemon.

"Yes, son." The captain said to Ash gravely. "And I need to talk to you about something, but first," And he turned to the first mate "Get some hands on deck here to sweep as much of the Tears of the Deep up as they can, and then jet this deck clear of any that they can't." Then he signalled Ash to follow him.

"Oh, Yea." and Ash held out his hand with the five pieces in it.

"Keep-um." The captain said quickly. "You caught them before they hit the deck so they're gifts from Kyogre to you. What I wanted to talk to you about is I need you to keep the fact that Kyogre is in the area here a secret or it will be flooded with poachers, and hunters like crazy."

"sure thing," Ash agreed instantly, then looked at the captain quizzically. "What happened Captain, why is that town so close."

"That, my young man, is SandGem Town." and he grinned at the boy. "Last night the engines quit and a Category five hurricane was bearing down on us, when Kyogre basically gave us a ride on its back to this point. It saved the ship and everybody on board."

Ash shuddered slightly, and gazed in the direction that the giant pokemon had gone.

"It happens every so often, and that is how so many seamen get a small collection of those tears."

"Tears?"

"Kyogre's tears, Tears of the Deep, Sea Tears, all three refer to those things. Salt water combines with some fluid that is excreted near the eye of Kyogre, and forms these crystals." The Captain explained, as Ash looked at the five in his hand. "They can be carved like jade, and set into jewellery, or just worn like a pendant. Seamen collect them for their healing properties though."

"They can heal?" Ash asked excitedly. "What can they heal."

"A lot of different things." the captain shrugged. "The sand can be mixed with warm salt water to help with stomach aches, indigestion, body aches, head aches and the like,and that's about the extent of that. But the larger pieces if they are bathed in salt water, or salted water, can do a lot more. I've seen folk who had accidentally drank something that was toxic, use them and clean their system of the poison, I've seen people with liver and kidney disease literally cure themselves with some of the really large pieces. Some say that they have cured infections with a mixture of a few grains of the crystal sand, and some salt water poured over the wound, though they do say it hurt like hell." Then the Captain smiled at the boy. "I just wanted to impress on you the need of keeping this a secret, for the Pokemon's sake."

"I understand, sir." Then the First mate came up to them.

"We've managed to get eleven full vials of the sand and a little over a half of the other, and we have almost fifty pebbles ranging in size from an eighth of an inch to one giant that's close to an inch and a half in diameter." He handed the small bottles over to the Captain. "Also, the Short range radio is pretty much shot. Long range works fine, but the short range, nothing. We'll have to send one of the power launches to get a couple of tugs out here to haul us in." then he frowned. "And I beg to report that one of the three power launches has been stolen, and was last seen heading for shore wit a blond woman and a green haired man. Cookie, reports that enough food for two people for seven days is missing also. The launch is beached on the shore near the piers, and should be easy enough to recover."

"Take the Boson with you, he can pilot the other launch back here." Then he looked at Ash and smiled. "And you can take this young man to shore with you, it will save him the trouble of waiting another five hours to get there."

"Thanks Captain," Ash responded happily. "I do have some friends with me though."

"No problem son," The first mate said with a grin. "The launch can hold a dozen people including the pilot. I'll be ready to depart in forty-five minutes, from the bow Launch area."

"Thanks a lot sir." Ash smiled broadly and bolted to the rooms that they had.

He found the rooms empty when he arrived and a note on his bed that they were in the Dining room and had found Susie. So he headed there as quickly as he could. The large Dining room was nearly empty, save some of the crew and his friends, including Pikachu who was having a ketchup snack. They were looking at him with some hesitation.

"Ash, Susie is going to be going on a breeders journey here in Sinnoh," Brock began quietly, "like I am. She wants to catch different pokemon for her breeding center and raise a few herself. I'm wondering if She... well...could come with us, so she wouldn't be alone."

"I have no problem there, Brock." he smiled. "We have more than enough supplies, and the tents are big enough for two, so as long as Susie doesn't mind doubling up with Misty until we get another tent for her, should be no trouble."

Then he lowered his voice, while he ate quickly and told them what had happened. He left off the part of the 'tears' but told them everything else. After he finished, they seemed to be in agreement that it should be a secret. Then he told them about the stolen launch and the fact that they could get to shore sooner then the ship because they had to send a launch out to get the tugs to tow in the liner, and to recover the other launch. The rest of the group agreed and they all went to their rooms to grab their gear. Ash was the first to reach the launch area and the first mate handed him two vials, one of which was half full.

"Captain Marlane's compliments." and the mate winked. "Captain saw that you had two women with you, and decided to give you a parting gift. Two or three grains in a glass of warmed salt water, will remove most of the symptoms for any of the female problems. It's a life saver, trust me."

Ash managed to get the vials into his backpack before anybody else arrived, cautioning Pikachu into silence about it. Soon the four of them were speeding along towards the beach, eager to get started on their respective journeys. As they got closer to the shore, they saw the launch, beached on the sand, and something else. Two figures laying up the beach a ways. They seemed to squirm and flip around on the sand, and the Boson, took one look through a pair of binoculars and said that there were two people tied up on the beach. He passed the binoculars to Ash, who asked if he could have a look. He recognized them at once. From the deep red hair of the woman to the purplish blue hair of the man. They had plagued them throughout his journeys."

"Team Rocket." he said as he handed the binoculars back and glanced at Brock and Misty.

**No more Trouble made Double**

Ash and party got to the shore, and immediately went to where Jessie and James were tied up. James had bruises on his face, and so did Jessie, but Jessie's hair had also been mangled. Her once proud and huge pony tail of her bright red hair had been cut off, with a knife by the looks of it and one of her eyebrows looked like it had been plucked clean. Several burn marks could be seen on and around their necks, as if they had been used as cigarette ash trays. They were tied and gagged, and Ash noted that the sleeves on their belts were empty of poke balls. He knelt down near them and began to work on the gag, which consisted of a greasy rag stuffed into their mouth and held there by a piece of hemp like rope.

"Ash?" Misty exclaimed, "You aren't thinking of untying them, are you?"

"I can't leave them here, Mist." he answered. "Not even Team rocket deserves this."

"Thank you twer..." James began when his mouth was freed, and he paused for a moment before continuing. "Ash," which surprised him greatly. "But we aren't Team Rocket any more."

"And we haven't been for some time, it seems." Jessie finished.

"What, did you finally Quit?" Misty's tone was sarcastic, as she stood glaring at them.

"Hardly," James said sadly. "We were fired and they didn't even tell us about it."

"I wouldn't feel sad about that." Misty said in exasperation. "They were a criminal organization. I would feel happy if they fired me."

"Not if they were the only ones who ever gave you any respect." Jessie snapped.

"Or a sense that you were worth something." James finished.

"What about your family?" Susie asked, perplexed.

"I remember," James said with a look at the woman. "You never met my family. My parents only wanted me to be obedient, and follow the same old traditions that they had. To that end, they were going to marry me off to Jezabel, who would remake me into their vision of the perfect son. If they hadn't crashed in that plane over mount Moon two months ago, I would be running for my life from them."

"Instead, your running from the police." Misty said with some scorn.

"Not really," James said and with his jaw, he indicated the newspaper poking out of his deep shirt pocket. "They got the indictment, and the RICO charges, but neither Jessie, or my name is on the list of Rockets at large. which means that we were fired so long ago and nobody ever told us about it."

"Now we're Jobless." sighed Jessie.

"As well as penniless, and pokeless." James tone echoed the same sad tones.

At that moment, the first mate came over.

"The launch is in good condition, and all, but I wish that we knew who stole it."

"if they hadn't been tied up, I would have bet on them." Misty said with a jerk of her head toward the two Ex-Rockets.

"We may be guilty of being stow-aways, but not Stealing, this time." Jessie snapped out quickly.

"No, she's right," James stated with a few nods of his head. "It was Butch and Cassidy. They took the launch, our money, and our pokemon." He hung his head.

"Butch and Cassidy?" Ash exclaimed. "I thought that they were arrested by the police in Pallet Town? At least they had been, after they tried to steal all the pokemon at Professor Oak's Lab."

"Well they escaped, and from what they said, they had to kill one of the officer Jennys to get away," James said. "Snuck on-board the ship and hid out in one of the lifeboats, like we did, but early this morning they found us looking for some scraps of food. They hit us, took our money, our pokemon, and would have taken our lives, except they saw your boat heading here and decided to beat a hasty retreat."

"So, you were stow-aways?" The first mate said, looking at them. "Lucky you wern't found on the ship, or we would prosecute. However, the launch is another matter. If you give the police the information, and a good enough description of the two who did take it, I can guarantee that the Laughlin Line INC will pay you two hundred dollars each, and if the two are caught, alive or dead, an additional two thousand dollars each."

"I can do better then describe them, I have a picture of them in my shoe." James smiled. "I kept it there so I felt like I was walking on them all the time."

"You'll have your chance," The first mate said, pointing as three Officer Jenny's converged on the group.

"Ash," James said quickly, looking sad for a moment, then smiling. "If we are released before you leave this area, could we talk. I promise you, no more attempts at stealing your Pikachu."

"We can talk." he said as the officers arrived.

The officer Jennys gave the group directions to the local pokemon center and told them that it would be at least an hour before they were done with the two self proclaimed ex rockets. They found the center without any problem and Ash set up to get two rooms, each with four beds, one room for the girls and then one for them. In addition, they let the Nurse Joy check their pokemon over. It was then that Ash noted that Brock had brought only a geodude, Misty had brought only her marill, and Susie still only had the nine tails that used to be her vulpix. He noted that Susie didn't talk about the incident that had caused the evolution of her vulpix, and for once, he didn't ask. He figured that it would come out later.

"I assume that you all want to register for the Sinnoh League?" Nurse Joy asked with a smile.

"I do," Ash stated. "But I want to wait until I have any updates to my Pokedex."

"And the rest of you?"

"Susie and I are breeders, By the way, my name is Brock Slateton, and this is Susie Brenner, Would there be any messages for either of us?"

"hmmmm." she said as she checked quickly. " I have one for each of you. Brock, yours is direct from Forrest, and Susie, yours was forwarded from Pewter City, and is from Zane."

Ash watched as Brock began to open his, but was shocked when Susie scowled, tore the message up, unopened, crumbled the thing into a ball and proceeded to hit the waste basket with it.

"Uh, Susie?" Brock asked, carefully. "You aren't even going to read his message?"

"NO!" She said vehemently. "I want nothing to do with him or his theories. He used a fire stone of his on Vulpix while she was asleep, and didn't even give her a choice. I kept a fire stone on an end table, for her to use, if and/or when, she felt ready to evolve. What Zane did, was unforgivable."

"That's disgusting," Misty exclaimed with just the same amount of vehemence. "He didn't even consider the pokemons feelings."

"That's right Misty." Susie agreed. "He tried to explain himself, saying it was for the best, three times in person, and almost a dozen times in letters. Now I just throw them away with out even reading them. That was number twenty six." Then she turned to Brock. "The reason that I asked to travel with you, was that you proved that you care about pokemon, you understand that they have feelings, and rights. You don't think of them as something to be used to gain power or money."

"Thanks Susie," Brock responded quietly and smiled. "Coming from you, that means a lot."

Nurse Joy told them that there was a message for Ash Ketchum, who would be travelling with a Brock and Misty. It was a simple message from Professor Rowan, saying that he would be expecting the three of them at two thirty to pick up their pokemon at the lab. Then Ash remembered that he had seen a shop where they sold brushes and such for pokemon and suggested that they stop there. On the way to the shop, they seemed to hear a cry for help coming from an alley. When they looked they saw an older boy, who seemed to be sixteen or so, hefting a poke ball and looking at a Meowth who was pressed up against an wall, begging in human talk for the boy not to do this.

"No, way am I passing this chance up." The boy sneered. "You're my money ticket. I know that some people will pay big bucks to have a talking pokemon that isn't a chatot."

Then the Meowth saw the group at the end of the alley and ran to them, practically crying. He knelt in front of them and began to beg them to help him.

"Why don't you leave this pokemon alone?" Misty snapped at the boy,

"Why don't you mind your own business, sweet-cheeks?" The boy ground out. "One pokemon, what is it, a piplup, stay out of the way of your betters. This pokemon is mine, and I plan to use it to get me a ticket to easy street. Go Graveller." And he released a pokemon.

Misty released her marill and called a bubble beam followed by a watergun. both hit but did little damage. Then the boy simply said brick break, and the marill was knocked back to Misty, and knocked out.

"Like I said, Stay out of my way, you stupid broad."

Then Ash stepped forward and glanced at her.

"Is marill alright?" he asked.

"She just need a rest, and a trip to the Pokemon center."

"Good, I'll take it from here." he growled and turned toward the boy. "Pikachu, your up."

The pokemon jumped from Ash's shoulder and faced off with the larger pokemon, her cheeks sparking. The boy laughed.

"I though that sweet cheeks here had the fluff between her ears." he stopped laughing and sneered at Ash. "Well your in for a lesson, Mr. Knight in shining Armour. Graveller is rock and ground. Scratch attacks, and tackle attacks will do little damage, and electric attacks will do even less because it part ground."

"Pikachu, you ready." Ash asked and grinned when she gave off a growling 'piiiiiiiikaaaaaa'.

"I warned you." he said. "Graveller, flatten that thing with brick break."

"Quick attack dodge, and then move into agility Pikachu."

The boy suddenly found that his pokemon was outclassed. It tried five times to hit the rodent with brick break, and missed each time, He grew frustrated, and called for an earthquake, then Ash called for iron tail. The rock pokemon completed the earthquake, but it had no effect because Pikachu was not on the ground. She had charged and jumped just as the earthquake attack was released, and was now above the graveller, her tail aglow. With a loud PiiiiiiiKaaaaaa, she slammed the glowing tail into the graveller and drove it to it's knees.

Meanwhile, Misty approached Meowth and held out a poke ball.

"This may be the only chance you have, Meowth." She said, with some trepidation. "Get into the poke ball."

"But I ain't been in one for four years." the pokemon responded with a shudder.

"It's either the poke ball, or that." she pointed toward the battling pair. "I don't know how long Ash can keep that kid busy, and I heard that your a pokemon without a trainer. That means that your at risk of being caught every day." She felt compassion towards the pokemon, despite the fact that it had tried several times to steal Ash's pikachu.

"Please promise me," Meowth said with a shudder, "That you won't leave me in dat ting too long." he begged.

"I promise." She said and watched as Meowth screwed its eyes shut and slapped the button on the poke ball, causing it to be drawn inside. She heard the pokemon cry out 'I hate these tings' and then the button turned instantly white, showing a solid capture.

When she looked up, she saw that the Graveller was reeling from multiple hits with pikachu's iron tail. The kid then called on his graveller to use sandstorm and the section of alley suddenly vanished in a cloud of sand. They saw a reddish beam, and heard running, and the boy shouted back from the other end of the alley.

"Your on my short list, you little punk." and he was gone.


	8. Chapter 7

Misty sighed, and saw pikachu come over to her. Then she remembered her new catch, and released it from the poke ball. She watched as Meowth shuddered at it fully appeared. Then got nervous when pikachu came up to it.

"Heh, heh, No hard feeling Pikachu?" he said in a nervous tone. "I'm never gonna try to swipe you again." he looked at Misty. "In fact, I seem to on the same side wit ya now."

"What happened, Meowth?" Brock asked as they left the alley and proceeded down the street.

"Botch and Cassidy is what happened." he growled. "First they clubbed Jessie and James and tossed them into one of those launches, then the bundle me up and toss me into the thing with them. Then we hit shore and those two started beatin up James and Jessie, and Cassidy starts to drop hot ashes onto em from a cigarette. They cut her hair with a knife, and started laughing at them, saying that the boss had fired them almost six months ago and used to laugh when he remembered that he never told them. Those two took all their pokemon and were trying to figure out how to kill them when yous guys showed up and they grabbed me, and ran. They ditched me telling me that I was useless because I didn't know how to use payday, and couldn't learn any decent attacks because I used up too much energy to learn to talk. Then they said something about heading to the other coast and splitting that way to get away from the law." Then he looked up at Misty. "Sorry to say that you didn't catch a good pokemon wit me. Dey were right. I used up so much energy that I can't learn any new attacks and I'll never evolve into a persian." Then his stomach growled noisily and he gave a nervous chuckle. "You guys wouldn't happen to have any mexican food on yas would ya? I'm starved."

"Mexican?" Brock said sound shocked. "You mean to tell me that you've been eating human food all this time?"

"Yea." He explained. "I figgered that since I talked like a human, I should eat like one. I love the Thai food best, but Mexican is my second favorite."

"Do you have any flavours that you hate?" Brock asked while he rummaged around in his pack.

"Sour stuff makes me want to trow-up." Then he looked at him closer. "Why?"

"It just so happens that my ludicolo is the same way, loves spicy hates sour." Brock said as he pulled a jar of pellets out of his pack. "And I have some of it's food, right here. Try it."

Meowth took four of the proffered pellets and bit into one. He crunched it a few times before stuffing the rest of it into his mouth, smiling broadly.

"Dat's great, a bit on the sweet side, but I can get used to it." he finished three of them and could eat no more. "Dat's weird tho." he said thoughtfully. "Normally I could finish two full plates of Thai food and still be hungry, but three of deas tings seem to be fine."

Misty saw some strange looks from some people walking along the side walk, and wondered about it for a few seconds. A girl carrying a Cleffa, A woman was carrying a cat like pokemon with a long curly tail, one boy had a colourful butterfly like pokemon on his shoulder, and nobody thought to look at Misty got an idea, and picked Meowth up and put him on her shoulder. At first Meowth was nervous, but soon he calmed down. Meanwhile, Brock began to explain.

"Human food doesn't have the proper nutrients nor high energy needed by pokemon. That's why you don't have any new attacks. Not because you used up your energy, but your diet didn't replace the energy you used. a few days of this diet and you'll probably be getting some new attacks in rapid succession."

"Wow," the pokemon said in awe. "I never knew dat." Then he looked down at the head of the girl. "Uhh, girly?"

"My name is Misty." She stated with a small smile. She was enjoying the sensation of a pokemon on her shoulder.

"OK, Misty, I can walk..."

"I know," she responded; "But I saw a couple of people looking a bit strangely at you. People are either carrying a pokemon, or, like that kid there," And she indicated a boy with a chimchar on his shoulder. "Would let them ride like this." Then she looked up at him again and noticed a tear coming out of his eye. "What's wrong Meowth?"

"Nobody's been dis nice to me before." he used his arm to wipe his eyes. "Da boss would tell me dat I could be wit him as long as I could please him. But he trew me away, like yesterdays newspaper."

Ash listened to Meowth and felt for the pokemon. Then he started thinking of Jessie and James. They were in a similar situation. Not even wanted by a criminal organization like Team Rocket. Ash had a feeling that he knew what James wanted to 'talk about' with him. He had gathered that from the forlorn and abandoned look in his face. He knew that at least James, wanted to go with the group. He also knew that neither of the ex-rockets would be trying to steal Pikachu. True, he thought, they had tried to steal Pikachu countless times, but never had truly succeeded. In fact, he recalled, the only time they had succeeded at anything was the few times they had helped him and the gang. The others, he thought, had only been called names, and tied up once or twice. Then he thought of Misty and Susie. They had suffered a little more then name calling and restraint during the breeding salon scam that Jessie and James pulled off. Susie had had her reputation hurt a bit, and Misty had been made over and made to look totally silly. He would have to think on it.

They made it to the shop and Ash bought enough brushes, combs and such for all of the group, plus two extra sets. When asked about that by Misty he simply replied that it would be a good idea to have extras, just in case. Ash also noticed they had some different type of poke balls and inquired about them.

"Ah, yes." The store keep said, "We have four different types of poke balls that we over ordered." He snorted. "The net ball," and he indicated a ball that was blue and white and looked like it was covered in a web or net. "is supposed to be great at catching water and bug types. The heal ball," and he held up a ball that looked like a regular poke ball except it had a red cross on it. "is great for filling out your team. A wounded pokemon that is caught in that is healed fully to fighting fitness so it is usable at that moment. The quick ball," and he pointed to a Green and blue ball with a lightning bolt on it. "is supposed to be fantastic at catching pokemon without even having to battle them. Supposedly has a catch rate three to four times that of Silph Company's Ultra Ball. And the dusk ball," and he tapped the top of a dark gray, and light gray ball. "Is supposed to work great during the night hours or in dark caves or such. It was a mistake that I am paying for now."

"How?" Brock asked, placing a selection of Potions, antidotes and such that he had grabbed from the aisles, down on the counter. "Those should be fantastic for some trainers."

"Heh, That's what I thought." The store keep laughed. "But the fact is a regular Poke ball is only five dollars, and these were fifty per. I can discount them to twenty five each and still make a tiny profit, but people don't normally believe that they really work. Even bundling them up in boxes of ten, with a premier ball tossed in doesn't work. I keep four boxes of each out here, and have sold only about four net balls in the last six months."

Ash did a quick calculation and then moved all the boxes into the center of the counter where their other supplies sat. He had the satisfaction of seeing the store keeps eyes widen and his eyebrows went up a bit.

"Can we afford that?" Both Misty and Brock said at the same time.

"Guys," Ash began. "We can afford that and a lot more. I've got a little over five hundred thousand on me, and another seven hundred and fifty at home. I told you, Mist, I've been holding onto the winnings from the Orange Islands, Johto, and Hoenn League. I only bought a new Nintendo game cube, Wii, and replaced my N-64 and TV. After that, I didn't buy anything else, oh, except the new computer."

"Wait," The store keep gasped, and stared at the boy. "Orange Island, Johto, and Hoenn, You wouldn't be Ash Ketchum, would you?"

"Yea, I am," He replied, puzzled.

"Tell you what," The store keep grinned. "I'll give you a max discount on those, if you let me sorta say that you bought them here. And if you catch any pokemon in one, then tell me," and he gave Ash a card with the telephone number on it. "and let me know what pokemon you caught with which ball."

"Sure, But why?" Ash was even more confused now.

"The sales potential, Lad." The store keep drawled. "The sales potential of those items will rise if people hear that 'The Ash Ketchum' is using them. You could make a fortune through endorsements alone, now. Your somewhat famous and young, and kids are starting to emulate you."

"Famous, ME?" Ash was really confused now, and his head was in a whirl.

"Is he like this often?" The store keep asked Misty with an quizzical expression.

"Quite often," Misty replied with a chuckle. "He sometimes requires three or more explanations on some things before it sinks into his thick skull."

"Does not!" Ash snapped out with some heat.

"Does too," and Misty's tone was calm

"Does not,"

"Let's not start this up, this early please?" Brock said evenly, and stepped between the two,

"I was only joking with Ash, Brock." She said with a laugh. Then she looked at Ash. "What's so hard to believe about you being famous, Ash. You were on Television, and after your Hoenn win, your name has appeared in almost every newspaper."

"But I'm not a pokemon Master, yet." Ash said, feeling a little panicked.

"Lad," The store keep started to explain. "Your the closest thing to one now. For the last sixteen years there hasn't been a real Master. Nobody has won five championships in that time. Now all of a sudden, a young boy from Pallet Town comes onto the scene. He doesn't win at the Indigo Plateau, but then sweeps three in a row soon after that. The youngest pokemon master was sixteen, close to seventeen, and here you are, what, thirteen close to fourteen, and two wins away. Before your wins, this town would be called a near ghost town. The only thing we had going for us was the fact that Professor Rowan's lab was here. Things started to get a bit better after you took the Johto Silver Conference, and it became known that you had taken the Orange Island cup. Then your sweeping through that new 'Battle Frontier', came out and things really started happening here. Kids started to go poke-crazy here. I had a problem keeping poke balls in stock. Kids would set up small battles just outside of town, with the pokemon they had caught, and even have what some call junior league competitions. Then after your blitz of the Hoenn league, pokemon turned hotter than a volcano. Professor Rowan has taken to breeding his own starters to keep up with the demand, and the only reason that it's slowed down a bit, is the fact that most if not all the kids who are ten and live around here, have their own pokemon. I wouldn't be surprised if you are asked for your autograph a few times in town."

"I never knew." Ash said in a small voice. He looked towards the others and saw them grinning.

"So, Mr. Ketchum," The store keep said with a grin. "What do you say to my offer?"

Ash looked at the poke balls, then the store keep, then he turned to his friends. He put his hand on the back of his head and grinned.

"OK," Ash agreed, "Now how much do we owe you?"

Ash paid for the items and they stepped out onto the street, with the store keep escorting them, when he heard a shouted 'LOOK OUT'. He ducked just as a black and white ball like thing almost hit him. He watched as the object sailed by and soared up, only to wheel around and start to make another pass. It was a pokemon. He brought out his Pokedex and trained the small sensor on the speeding ball.

"Starly, The Starling Pokemon, no further information is available."

"Gotta get this thing updated." Ash complained and ducked, with the rest of the group as the little bird like pokemon made another pass at them. "What's wrong with that pokemon?"

"A group of about two dozen starlys have staked out an area just outside of town as their territory, and this one regularly dive bombs folk who are around here," The store keep answered.

Ash watched as the little bird came down in a dive and nearly hit a boy who managed to dive to the ground just in time. He started to reach for his belt and the poke balls there and then got an idea. He reached into the bag he was carrying and pulled out a quick ball from the box and placed the bag on the side walk. Then looked to his friend on his shoulder.

"Get ready buddy, in case this doesn't work." and grinned as the little electric mouse jumped from his shoulder and gave out a loud PIIIIIKAAAAA as if in challenge.

Ash watched the small pokemon turn, mid-air, and start another dive towards him. In one movement he turned his hat around, and then let the quick ball fly. It struck the bird squarely in the head, popped open, and drew the pokemon in, before dropping to the ground. He watched it wiggle and twitch as the pokemon inside struggled, and fought. Ash watched intently, one hand clenched into a fist as he willed the capture. Then the ball stopped and the button turned from its alternating red blue to white, and Ash picked up his newest, and first Sinnoh addition to his team.

Suddenly people were crowding around the group and watching them. Kids were whooping and cheering, and three boys who couldn't be more then eight came up to Ash.

"How did you do that without battling it first?" A boy with blue hair asked, wide eyed.

"Used a quick ball," He responded, showing the watching people the ball.

"Wow," The boy goggled at the ball. "I coulda used one of those. My grandma has a bunch of starlys who pick her garden clean, and I wasted ten poke balls and still didn't get one."

"Where didya get it?" Another boy asked staring at Ash.

Ash pointed right at the shop, and saw the store keep smile before he was suddenly inundated by kids with questions.

"Do you have more?"

"Will they work on a shinx"

Ash winked at the shopkeeper, picked up his bag and signalled his friends to follow. They made it back to the pokemon center and saw officer Jenny waiting in the lobby with Jessie and James.

**Pokemon and friends**

"Ash," Officer Jenny said with a frown. "They gave us statements, and told us what they had done." she indicated the pair who were looking down at their feet. "Since most of their offences were against you, if you decide not to press charges we'll let them go."

"No I don't want to press charges." And saw the two of them breath a sigh of relief.

"OK," Officer Jenny smiled, "I just have one favour to ask of you. Could you take them over to Professor Rowan's lab so that they can get a pokedex as their ID? We cleared it with the Professor, but the force here is spread a bit thin looking for this Butch and Cassidy." Then she looked at the two and rolled her eyes, "And if you could take them out and help them get a pokemon each, it would help. The roads are normally safe but even the camping sites can get the occasional attack from wild pokemon and these two would need some protection."

"Sure, officer Jenny." Ash agreed and then motioned them all towards the dining area.

"We only have two hundred dollars each, but I suppose we could use some food." Jessie said with a resigned sigh.

"This is my treat." Ash stated, drawing shocked looks from the pair. "I'm not going to send you off on empty stomachs, and pokemon less."

"Thank you, Ash." James said with a sad smile. "Considering how many times we caused you trouble, and tried to take Pikachu from you, this is very generous."

They entered the dining area and grabbed one of the big tables, and placed their orders with the waitress. Ash was surprised that neither Jessie nor James ordered a huge meal knowing that they didn't have to pay for it, and mentioned it.

"We don't want to gorge ourselves." Jessie supplied. "If we're going to be wandering around Sinnoh, we don't want to do it stuffed and sluggish. It's going to be a new experience for us, now that we are finally able to follow our original dreams, instead of the dreams of Giovanni."

"What were your original dreams?" Misty said taking a sip of orange juice. "If you don't mind me asking?"

"I always wanted to be a coordinator, in contests. I was born in Hoenn, where the contests started and always loved seeing them." Jessie said with a dreamy look on her face. "It was the only thing I could afford to do since my family was so poor. It was always my dream to be one of the best contest co-ordinators, and have a lot of pokemon with me to win contests with."

"Sort of like May wants to do," Ash said as he took a bite out of a grilled cheese.

Misty bridled slightly at the mention of that name. She had been on the whole Hoenn journey with Ash and even though they thought of each other as siblings or cousins, she still seemed to get steamed.

"What about you James?" Brock asked.

"Well, You'll probably think this is silly," He began with a nervous chuckle. "But I always wanted to be a Pokemon Breeder."

"Like Susie and Me," Brock said with a big smile, then coloured slightly when he realized that he had spoken as if they were a couple.

"Yes!" James exclaimed. "I'm not really good at battling, but I can spend loads of time caring for pokemon. I always dreamed of opening a Salon or a care center. That is until my parents tried to remake me, and marry me off to Jezebel to help in that."

"Which brings you to the reason that you wanted to talk to me?" Ash comment was more statement then question.

"Am I that transparent?" James asked with a sheepish grin.

"Only to somebody wit an IQ above room tempature."

"Ouch, Meowth That wasn't very nice..." Jessie began, then gaped at the pokemon who was sitting next to Misty.

Ash finished his grilled cheese and drank down the rest of his juice. For the next twelve or so minutes the trio of Jessie, James, and Meowth were hugging and talking. Meowth filled them in on how he ended up with Ash and company. Finally James turned to Ash with a serious expression on his face.

"Ash, I know we've never been on the best of terms in the past," He began. "But I hope that we can be at least friends. If you could see it in your heart to forgive us for the past, we would like to travel with you, and learn some things from you and your group."

Ash smiled slowly. He had figured that's what it was, and now he was proven right.

"Whatcha think guys," he began to say to the rest of the group, when Jessie and James got up.

"We'll go a ways away so you can discuss this privately." Jessie began, only to be interrupted by Misty.

"Oh, sit down you two." She said in exasperation. "We're not going to talk behind your back."

Ash grinned as they automatically complied with Misty's command. Then he looked at her and asked her what she thought about letting them join the group.

"It's really your decision, Ash." She said quickly. "And Brock's since he will be doing most of the cooking. But I don't have any objections. All they ever did with me was call me some names." She cast a quick glance at the two. "I think that they have learned their lesson by now about stealing, and think that they have a lot to learn about other things." She finished and watched as he turned to Brock.

"I don't mind one bit." he stated. "I can cook for six as well as for four, and if they agree to help with the camp set up and dish detail, we should have no problem. I say give them a chance." Then he saw Ash turn to Susie.

"Oh Ash, I just joined your group, so I don't think that I should..." She began and was cut off by Ash.

"Susie," he said, casting a sidelong look at Misty. "I learned a lot while I was going through Kanto, Johto, The Orange Islands, and Hoenn. And one of the things was that any group makes decisions together. I think that is where I really screwed up at Indigo Plateau. I tried to make all the decisions and do everything myself. In Johto, I bent a bit and won it, just barely. Orange Island, was a bit easier, and it seemed that the Hoenn League was a lot easier. Your part of this group, so you have a voice, and we want to hear that voice."

Misty was amazed. Ash was growing in more then height. She found herself grinning at the boy from Pallet Town who she had fished from a river so long ago.

"Thank you, Ash." Susie said with a smile. "I have no objection to letting them come with us." Then she looked at the both of them. "If you really want to be a good breeder, and a good co-ordinator, then Brock and I can help, but it will be hard work. You don't get good results in either, without an investment in sweat."

Ash looked at the two ex-rockets. They were looking at him with hopeful expressions and he already knew his answer. They had done most of their dirty work aimed at him, with the occasional tieing up or name calling to the others. Not to mention after hearing how they had been treated by their families, no less.

"The job of a good breeder, or a good co-ordinator is rough, but if you want to come with us, then welcome aboard. I don't know if I am much of a teacher, but I will help you with battle styles, and such as much as I can. And you can help me with some practice and building up my team for the Sinnoh league." He put out his hand towards the pair.

Twenty minutes later, Ash had gotten them another set of key cards for the rooms for Jessie and James, and dropped the bags of stuff that they had picked up on one of the beds. They then headed to the Lab for their meeting with Professor Rowan. On the way they noticed some strange looks that were directed towards them and both Jessie and James seemed to be uncomfortable.

"Why are they staring at us?" Jessie asked quietly.

"Probably your team rocket uniforms:" Meowth suggested. "Doh dey don't look like da normal ones, since yous two made yer own changes. De still makes ya stand out."

"We'll get you outfitted right after we get through with Professor Rowan." Ash said quietly. And he consulted an item that he picked up in the shop. earlier.

"What's that, Ash?" Brock questioned, and then his eyes opened wide as he recognised it. "A PokeNav?"

"Yea, I hope this thing ends the days of lost in the world." Ash's mouth twisted into a sour smile. And then he looked at the screen and saw a line being drawn from their location to a spot where the Lab should be.

Soon they were where the PokeNav said the lab was, but it didn't look that way. There were at the end of one block and at a T intersection. On the one side there were houses and families. On the other there seemed to be a large park of some kind. A side walk wound from the street, up a small hill and then down to what appeared to be a field house. The front was white smooth stone similar to limestone, and the large double doors were at ground level. Large picture windows framed the doors and the rest of the windows on the front were made from glass blocks six inches square. Four glass blocks wide and six tall, spaced three feet apart. Ash signed as he approached even a pokenav wouldn't help him escape his lousy sense of direction. That was until he saw a sign planted in the grass next to a side walk proclaimed that this was Sinnoh Region Pokemon Research Laboratory, Prof. Rowan. He almost felt like kissing the pokenav.


	9. Chapter 8

He stepped through the double doors and they found themselves in a large area with a desk manned by a woman. She looked up with a smile,

"You wouldn't be Ash Ketchum and company, would you?" She asked in a pleasant tone.

"Yes." Ash said with a return smile. "We are."

"Right through that door, and have a seat. The professor will be with you in a very short time."

They went through the door indicated and saw three long tables sitting there. One had three poke balls, another had two poke balls with a blank space in the center where the third would be sitting. The third had a pair of Pokedexs, a small laptop computer, and about a half a dozen poke balls with small lightning bolts on them. There were also a row of about ten chairs and a door near on the other side of the room. The group sat down and waited for the professor. They didn't have long to wait. The other door opened and in walked the Professor and an assistant. They were discussing something, and apparently did not know that the room was occupied at the time.

"Sir," The assistant was saying in an insistent manner. "We don't have the space here for them."

"Jeffrey," The professor seemed to counter. "Those pokemon have been here for almost two months. They have, for the most part, become used to human contact and care. They have lost almost all of their wild skills. To just toss them out would be cruel. I think we have no choice."

"How about giving them to trainers?" Jeffrey suggested with a hopeful look.

"The next trainer through here is due in a month and a half," Rowan argued. "By that time they will have formed an attachment here, most likely to Jason, since he feeds all the pokemon. To separate them at that point would be even more cruel then to put them in the wild. Add to that, the fact that we have to get permission from the League to do that, which would take another month even if we sent the request by staraptor, and we still have the same problem."

"How about that trainer and his friends that are coming today to get those starters?" He held out his hand to forestall any arguments. "We can give them a starter, and one of the shinxes that we have, that would take care of three, and then you have two others coming for their pokedex, IDs and trainers licence, why not give those two each a shinx. That would leave one, and we could stretch things here for just one."

"Hmm, that is a possibility," Rowan said, gripping his chin in a thumb and forefinger thoughtfully. "But I would have to make sure that they would accept them first. The first young trainer, Ash, has a Pikachu who is female, and I defiantly do not want him getting a female shinx with the rivalry ability. Plus I don't know how he would react to being offered another pure electric type." the wandered over to the table with the six poke balls, and then realized that they were not alone.

"Hmm," Rowan stated looking at the group. "Sorry, I had no idea that you were waiting." He cleared his throat. "I am assuming that you are Ash Ketchum and company? I thought that there would be only three."

Ash explained what had happened during the time they were on board ship, and after they had arrived. He told the Professor about Jessie and James and the fact that they were now joining the group and added the fact that they would be needing pokemon. When he finished the Professor looked at Jessie and James with a gaze so stern, that the two seemed to shrink into their chairs.

"Ash is taking a chance on you, so I will honour that." The professor stated levelly. "If it were me in this position, I would not have done this. However, I will tell you this. I will give you a licence as a pokemon trainer, but if I find, or hear of you falling back on your old ways, then I will revoke that licence with out hesitation. Am I understood?"

"Yes," Jessie answered simply.

"Of course," James began. "We were never very successful at being crooks, and something would always go wrong. We just want this chance to try to succeed in honest ways. Besides, I don't think I could bring myself to steal another persons pokemon. I know how it feels and it horrible."

Professor Rowan took one more look at the pair then went to the table with the three poke balls. He released all three onto the table, and motioned towards the three.

"Misty, you first." Ash offered.

"You sure, Ash?" She asked, then went up to the table when he nodded. "I already know which one I want." then she laughed as the monkey like chimchar struck a pose as if it were flexing his muscles. "No, not you cutie, I pick piplup." She reached out and scratched chimchars head. "I specialize in water pokemon." she picked up the little penguin like pokemon, and received the ball from Rowan.

Brock went up at Ashes urgings. Again the chimchar started to strike a pose, but Brock shook his head.

"You'll be going to Ash, little guy." Brock told the little monkey. "I'm into breeding and grooming pokemon and you look like a fighter. Ash is going to be taking on the Sinnoh league, so you'de be better for him." And retrieved turwig and its' poke ball.

Then Ash went up to the table, with Pikachu on his right shoulder, and put Chimchar on his left shoulder. Then he handed his pokedex over to the professor and asked if he could update it with the Sinnoh pokemon.

Jeffrey collected the pokedex and also the ones from the other three and plugged them into a machine. Then the Professor went and handed over a pokedex to each of the ex rockets.

"This is your pokedex, and your ID. It also contains your trainers licence." he started to explain. "If you're going to register for the Sinnoh League you can do so at the Pokemon center here in SandJem town, if you are going to be entering contests then you can do so at the Television station in Jubelife City. Also, here are your sleeves for your pokemon. You will want to throw your old sleeves away, since they would transport your pokemon to a place that this team rocket uses for storage. I have set the place of origin to Kanto, and Professor Oaks lab, since we are somewhat tight on space here right now, until the league and town council approve the expansion project for us." Then he turned to all of them, waiting for Jeffrey to give them their updated Pokedex's.

"Now I have a further favour to ask of all of you," He seemed to smile behind the large bushy moustache. "And the fact that are six of you here would help us even more. As you heard me say we are a bit tight on space right now. One of my assistants brought in six shinxes for a research project, and now that it is over we find that we don't have the room to hold them. Nor can we let them loose, since they have acclimated themselves to being in contact with humans. I would be grateful if you would each take one." He glanced at Jessie and James. "This would help you out since you wouldn't have to try to catch your first pokemon. But you, Ash." And he turned to Ash. "Shinx is a pure electric type, and it is a known fact that some pure electric types form deep bonds with their trainers and may resent another pure electric type. I want to make certain that your pikachu won't resent or feel threatened."

"What doya say, buddy?" He said to his best friend on his shoulder. "Would it bother you if I got another electric pokemon?"

Pikachu seemed to consider this for a few seconds then shook her head,

"Piiii pi pi ka chu," and she continued for a short.

"She sezs that she don have a problem wit it," Meowth began to translate. "It will give her somebody to talk to who is the same type. She said that she waz gettin a bit tired of talkin to pokemon who don know the problems that electrics go truu."

During this, both the Professor and the assistant turned startled looks at Meowth and moved closer. Meowth suddenly gave a nervous laugh...

"This is remarkable." Jeffrey stated.

"Yes, I agree," Professor Rowan responded, "There have been only two other verified instances of a talking pokemon."

"Three, I think," Jeffrey stated, looking toward Rowan. "The machop, thirty years ago, The slowking which is still at large, and that bunery."

"The bunery has no credible backing," Rowan countered. "merely hearsay, no documented evidence." he shook his head quickly and looked at Misty. "Young lady, at some point in the future, I would like to examine this Meowth and do a bit of research on it. Nothing severe." he added when he saw the pokemon swallow nervously. "simply some questions, and a bit of an exam. When you have a spare week or so."

They left the lab and began to make their way back to the pokemon center, each having their new pokemon. Jessie and James seemed very pleased with their new acquisitions. Jessies, as well as the ones for Susie, and Misty were girls, with an ability called rivalry while Susie's had intimidate. And Ash, Brock, and James got males. Ash's had the intimidate ability as did Brock's, while James's had the rivalry ability. Meowth seemed to be both nervous and angry.

"I can't believe dat dey want to study me like I'm some freak." He said riding on Mistys shoulder.

"Not a freak, Meowth." Ash stated. "Just unique. You gotta admit that you don't run into talking pokemon everyday."

"Yea," Brock seconded. "Ash is right. But I don't think that you have to worry much. I don't think Misty will let anybody do anything to you that would hurt you."

"You got that right," Misty said with steel in her voice. "If I do trade you at any time Meowth, you'll have a say in it, and I think that I would trade you to James, or Jessie first. Since they've been with you the longest. But don't worry yourself over that."

"But Misty?" Meowth said somewhat puzzled. "I taut dat yous wanted to stay wit water pokemon?"

"I'll be focusing on water pokemon, but I think that one or two that are different wouldn't hurt." She smiled at the pokemon. "Besides, with your ability to talk human, you can help me understand other pokemon better."

Ash motioned them into a shop that was advertising camping gear and clothes. They bought the extra supplies that they needed for both Jessy, James, and Susie, and then made their way back to the pokemon center where Nurse Joy seemed to be in a state of near panic. She explained that Misty's marill had begun to cry and they couldn't figure out why. As soon as they got to the small ball shaped pokemon, it started to talk and Meowth translated.

"It misses her mom." he looked at Misty.

The group was in the dining area, and it was a sombre time. Misty was absent, using the phone to contact Tracy and see about sending marill to spend some time with his marill who was the mother of her pokemon. Ash was worried about Misty. How she would feel about being separated from the pokemon that she had raised. He remembered togepi when it first evolved to Togetic, the wanted to stay to guard the other Togepi in the Mirage Kingdom. Then he saw Misty coming to the table and she was smiling.

"You alright, Mist?" Ash asked, concern stark in his tone.

"Yea, fine." she said momentarily taken aback at the concern. "It isn't like before," she said, referring to the little egg pokemon without mentioning it by name. "Marill will be there only for a little while, not forever." then she looked at Meowth, still perched on her shoulder. "Besides we learned something about her today."

"The little water ball likes contests," Meowth said, grinning. "specially the appealing part."

Then they heard somebody ask who had the remote, and could they turn up the volume on the TV that was near the door. The volume rose and everybody saw an infomercial.

"New from Devon Corporation and Silph Company, The Campers ball."

The infomercial proceeded to show a boy who took a slightly oblong shaped poke ball from his pocket, press the button on it. and toss it to an area of ground. It popped open and in a flash of reddish energy, there was a tent. The picture froze and went to a corner of the screen as a man in a business suit and a lady were sitting at a table on a round stage.

"So Mr. Glidesman, the Silph company and the Devon Corporation worked on this project for how long, and what other objects can be placed into these Camper Balls?" The commentator asked.

"Well Gladys," He began smiling at the camera. "The day of the animÃ© series where you can store a plane, or such in a small capsule is loooooong away. Right now we have gotten only five items that can be placed into a utility ball, as we call it. The largest being the tent. We have at the moment a two, four, six, and eight sleeper tent, and also a utility tent that can sleep twelve people. We also have two versions of bicycles that can be compressed. The other three items are more for the medical field. A stretcher, a Gurney, and an electric powered wheel chair. We have been trying to get larger items to work, but the results have actually caused some injury, so we are giving up on them for now. We have a few more items in the works, but I can't elaborate on them now"

"So, this would open to be a tent?" she asked, holding a small flattened looking poke ball.

"Yes, though you would still have to secure it to the ground in the standard manner," he said with a smile. "Via stakes that would be attached to the tent. It's basically a wire frame that is shaped in a large dome. When it is deployed, You would have to go around the side of it, and pound the stakes into the ground, or tie the tags onto a secure tree."

"And to take the tent down?" She inquired.

"Simply pull up the stakes, aim the ball, and press the button again." Then he put the 'ball' into a clear plastic shell. "Then you store the 'ball' in this case to prevent an accidental release in either your pocket, or your backpack. This technology is new, but it has been tested in the field for the items that we have. Ambulances are already using the Gurney and stretchers and have been for about six months. We finally started to release the tent and bike version."

"And what happens if somebody is in the tent when another person tries to shrink it?" Was a question from the audience.

"Nothing at all." The man answered quickly. "the process will not work if there is a living thing in the tent or even a poke ball. However, you could leave your sleeping bags in there, and maybe a book or two, even a couple of cots and it would get compressed with no harm to the bag or items. Obviously this isn't for the week-end warrior, but for a hardcore camper, or trainer."

"What about price?" Another person from the audience questioned.

"As I said, this isn't something that a weekend warrior would go for. The Tents are priced from forty-five hundred for the two man style, to eighteen thousand for the utility tent. The bicycles are at thirty-five hundred for the two wheel gear model and fifty five hundred for the tricycle model for the city."

"We have a caller on line two from Goldenrod City. Please go ahead."

"Yes, This is Professor Oak" And Ash started to choke on his mouthful of cheeseburger. After a few slaps on the back from Brock and some sips of milk, he was able to hear.

"We will transfer you to somebody who can take the information down and we will hold the item for him. Since they are based on poke ball technology, they can be transferred via the poke ball transfer network." The man finished.

"Well, that's one lucky trainer." The woman said. "Just in case he or she has tuned in now, Professor Oak has purchased two of the eight man tents and one utility tents for his step son or daughter and party who are somewhere. We will repeat this throughout the night. If Professor Oaks stepson Or stepdaughter is watching, call this number, and give proof of your Identity and we will transfer the items to you."

"Wow, Ash, wasn't that nice of Professor Oak..." Brock began turning to Ash's seat, which was empty, and he saw his friend heading out a door with his hand raised in a waving motion.

"Pika?" A puzzled pokemon said while licking some ketchup from his lips.

"I'll say, Pikachu," Meowth said quietly.

Twenty minutes later Ash returned with a huge smile on his face, and a small sack in hand. He sat down and just grinned.

"Got them, and a message About mom." he simply stated in a hushed tone.

"Don't keep us in suspense," Misty hissed in a whisper.

"Yea, Ash, tell us." Jessie said with a bright smile.

"Let's go to the room, then I will." Ash stated quietly once again. "I don't want anybody else to hear this, especially the part about my Mom."

In the room that was being used by the boys of the group, Ash sat down and sighed deeply. Then at the look that Misty shot him he held out his hands.

"Please Misty, no fights." he pleaded. "first, we got the tents. Professor Oak says that I can pay him back from the winnings if I want, but he meant this to be a present. Actually the news he gave me about Mom, is the biggest present I could ever wish for." He closed his eyes, and surprised everybody there by allowing the tears to flow. "My mom was real sick. She had a form of Cancer in her reproductive area, and this is secret, nobody mentions it." His look was stern when he mentioned the last part. "She was also pregnant, so that is why she didn't just get it removed. When they were in Goldenrod, mom passed out and they thought that they would have to operate and lose the baby, but now it seems that the cancer is in full remission. In fact, two of the doctors at the hospital there think that it is gone. And the babies are fine." He began to cry in joy.


	10. Chapter 9

Ash's first thought when he woke was what a great day it was, his mother was fine, and the biggest news, when the doctors scanned the area, they found three babies growing. Two girls and a boy, He was going to have a little brother and a pair of sisters, then he saw the clock showing eleven thirty and a note near the clock. He quickly read the note.

_Ash,_

_We turned off the clock, and let you sleep. We will be in the Rec room or the dining room and have all the gear except for your pack. Bring it and the key cards and we will have a quick meal and start._

_Brock._

Ash hurried and dressed and brushed his teeth before checking everything in his pack. He set the sleeve with the poke balls on his belt, hoisted his pack onto his back and left the room with the door slightly open to signal the cleaning person that it was ready to be cleaned. Then he headed downstairs to the main floor. The rec room had about fifteen trainers, but nobody he knew, so he headed to the dining area and found the group at the same table that they had occupied the night before. They had ordered him breakfast, which consisted of eggs, sausage, hash brown potatoes and a large orange juice. They munched on some pieces of toast, while he finished his meal. Then he asked why they had let him sleep.

"Com'on Ash," Brock said in amazement. "With the news that you got and the way you were emotionally exhausted, no way. Besides, we were planning on leaving somewhere between ten and noon, so were only a little late to go. By the way, scan your shinx's poke ball and see what moves he has."

"Huh?" he grunted, "Scan?"

"Here," James pointed out and showed him.

Taking his shinx's poke ball from his belt, he held the pokedex near the ball and pushed a button labelled scan. He watched as an image of a Shinx showed on the screen, with the symbol for male, as well as a list of attacks. He noted at that point that his pokedex was brand new.

"Don't keep us in suspense, what attacks does it know?" Misty asked anxiously.

"Yea, that way you'll know whether to keep or ditch the thing." Said an arrogant sounding voice.

Ash bridled at that. He looked at the trainer near the table. He was about Ash's height, and build, but he stood with his feet planted and hands in his pockets. He had a sneer on his face, and his curly red-brown hair looked like it was moulded onto his head.

"What doya mean, Keep or ditch it?" Ash asked with a hint of his old anger showing.

"Just that why should you waste time on a pathetic pokemon with crap moves." His sneer deepened, and so did Ash's dislike for him.

"Only a meat head newbie trainer will keep a weak pokemon and try to make due. Your not in the little leagues now, so you need power, and the weak ones should just be released before they turn your poke ball into their home and take up space."

"You could also try to work with your pokemon, and teach it those moves if you can." He uttered the last three word as if he doubted that the boy could.

"An idealistic newbie trainer." He shook his head. "You'll survive in this League 'reaaal long'." He added a sarcastic twist to the last two words. "Where ya from, The Orange Islands?" Making it sound like an insult.

"Kanto," Ash's voice was tight, and laced with anger.

"Professor Oaks territory." He sniffed. "He must be slipping if he thought to give you a pokemon. You won't last here very long unless you start looking for power and give up on this little idealists dreams. Strong pokemon win, weaklings lose." He gave a bark of laughter. "some idiot paid me a hundred dollars each for six shinx's I had tried to breed for power a couple of month back. They were weak, and the dummy still paid me, rather then let me do the best thing and release them to their fate in the wild." He turned to the door, "Seeya _from_ the winners circle. You keep that attitude, you'll never be _in_ it."

Ash stood there and ground his teeth in frustration. How dare that kid talk about Professor Oak like that. Ash took a step toward the retreating figure when Brock gripped his shoulder.

"No, Ash." He said with a angry frown toward the now closing door. "Don't sink to his level."

"Brock, why did you stop him?" Misty practically yelled. "That egotistical punk needed a good thrashing, and Ash could do it."

"No Misty," Brock looked at Ash with a firm expression. "He would have lost. Ash would have battled bravely, but with anger and rage, he would have made mistakes. He'll be able to prove himself against that brat when he can learn to use a cool head and go with the flow, like he learned at Dewford Island against Brawly."

Ash looked at Brock and smiled at the reference. He remembered that when he first faced the Dewford gym leader he was angry and tried to have his treecko pound the heck out of Brawleys makuhita. And even more so when it evolved into a Haryama. The story was different when he changed his tactics and, as Brock and Brawley put it, Went with the flow. He turned towards Brock and put out his hand, which Brock gripped tightly.

"Thanks, Brocko." Ash put as much feeling as he could into those two words.

"Hey, That's what friends are for." He smiled.

Half an hour later the group was at the outskirts of SandGem town. Ash had learned that his Shinx had Tackle, leer, Charge, Bite as well as Thunder Fang, Fire Fang, and Ice Fang. He also learned that his shinx seemed to have a higher defence then normal and it's speed was slightly slower. Listening to the others, he learned that their shinx's had the same moves, making it apparent that they had inherited the arrogant brats six shinx's. He looked to his friends, old and new, and smiled.

"On to Jubalife City," he said and started down the road.

The Trip took them two days and nights only because they took their time, and gave Jessie and James some time battling with wild pokemon. Then they would use a potion on the wild pokemon and let it recover. Misty took this time to battle her Piplup and her shinx a bit. Ash had to admit, it looked strange to see Misty working with a type that she normally didn't work with. Ash felt his admiration for Misty grow five time over as she worked with her piplup. Soon the little penguin like pokemon had learned bubble, Water sport, and Peck attacks. In addition, she had taught it to do water pulse, a strong water attack that could confuse an opponent, and was well on her way to teaching it brick break, an extremely strong fighting move. He mad mention of this when they had camped out for the second night.

"Jessie has a bunch of books that she managed to salvage from one of her relatives," Misty explained. "with those and with some of the books that Susie has on battle moves I was able to find the ones I wanted."

"She found the training sequence for brick break in one of my books, Ash." Jessie smiled while she ate some of the stew that Brock had fixed. "You can borrow it when ever you like."

"Thanks Jessie." Ash said, looking with surprise at the woman.

"How's your training with your shinx and Chimchar going?" Brock asked as he ladled another helping of stew around, and handed out some more of his pokemon food to the assembled pokemon.

"With Pikachu's help they both have iron tail down pat." He began as he took another spoonful of stew. "Though Shinx can only do it once then he has to take a break from it and do another attack before he can charge up another Iron tail. Pikachu also coached him in the move thunder, but he can only manage two, then he's exhausted. Chimchar can do repeated iron tails without a break, and I discovered that he has Flame thrower, and three egg moves." He scratched the back of his head. "Blaze kick, Thunder punch, and fire punch." He looked toward Jessie, "If I can borrow that book with the methods for brick break, that attack would really add to the strength of my team."

"And maybe in return," Jessie said around a spoonful of stew. "You and pikachu could help our shinx's learn iron tail."

"Sure Jessie," Ash smiled, then winced slightly. "though you'll have to do a bit of working out too. Half of the training process is showing your pokemon that you are willing to do as much as they are doing."

"No problem, Ash." She grinned. "Considering how much manual labour we did during the time we were chasing you and Pikachu, so we could get money for those outlandish inventions, this is easy."

"Well, I wants to take dis opportunity to say dat I have picked up some tricks too." Meowth stated after he finished his last nugget of poke chow. "I spent hours watchin Misty teach piplup, and Ash teach Shinx and chimchar. Also Pikachu worked wit me a bit, and I tink dat I may be ready to show yous what I can manage."

They all were curious and finished their meal, agreeing to do the dishes after Meowth demonstration. everybody moved just outside the camp site, and Pikachu lit the area with a Flash attack. Then with all the pokemon out, Meowth stepped away from the group.

"Foist," he began "I learned dis from watchin Misty."

He closed his eyes, and stood there for a few seconds, then took a deep breath and exhaled. He ejected a slightly glowing wavy jet of water at a nearby tree, and they all gave a small cheer as some of the bark fell from it.

"Way to go, Meowth," Misty cheered. "You learned to do Water pulse."

"heh heh" Meowth chuckled, "I can only manage bout tree of dose doh. Now dis is what I loined from watchin Ash." He turned towards a smallish boulder and charged it, then he jumped, flipped over and slammed a glowing tail into the rocks surface, knocking a piece off.

"Whoa, Iron tail," Brock stated staring at the pokemon.

"And I loined dis by readin one of dohs books of yours Susie," then he grinned. "I should say that I looked at da picturs and figgered it out. Der wasn't much writin wit dees."

He placed his paws together and seemed to tense slightly, then a dark sphere began to appear as he drew his paws apart. He hurled the sphere at a bush, and it blasted the bush apart. Without much pause, he charged a bush near it, drawing back one paw and a shadowy aura formed around it, He slashed at the bush and they all gasp as the top part of the bush flew away, cut cleanly by the attack.

"I'm impressed, Meowth." Brock said in amazement. "Shadow ball and shadow claw. Pretty soon you'll be doing other attacks."

"I started loin in dohs at the pokemon center. I couldn't practice, but I could study the pictures just fine." he stopped as a thing seemed to waver as it rose from the slashed bush. "Wat da?"

"Look out kids," A figure yelled.

They spun and saw a man get out of a jeep.

"That's a wild pokemon that shouldn't be here." He shouted. "A truck was transporting three of them and a couple of Stunky back to the area where they normally are and it overturned, releasing them. It is a lot higher level then the pokemon around here."

Ash turned to the disk shaped floating pokemon with his pokedex open.

"Bronzor - The bronze pokemon - Implements shaped like it were discovered in ancient tombs. It is unknown if they are related. "

Ash also noted the two symbols showing it to be psychic and steel. He saw it heading right towards him.

"Chimchar, use fire punch on it." He called out and watched as his little monkey like pokemon closed the distance with his fist blazing. He saw it connect and watched as the other pokemon spun around and sank a bit to the ground, He fished out a dusk ball from his pocket and let fly. Then his attention was grabbed by a pair of pokemon that were coming out of the darkness.

"Stunky, The Skunk Pokemon - It protects itself by spraying a noxious fluid from its rear. The stench lingers for 24 hours."

"Shinx," Ash called out. "Use a thunderbolt to separate those two." and he saw his little pokemon blast the ground between them with a bolt of electricity. causing the two to jump apart. "Iron Tail on that one, shinx." he pointed to the nearest one, and noticed that the other was moving towards Misty. "Look out Misty, it's heading for you."

Misty looked at the advancing pokemon with some feeling of nervousness. Then a figure was in front of her, it was Meowth.

"Hold it right der, you stink pot." He extended his claws and grinned wickedly at the stunky. "Yous are gonna hafta go thru me, if yas wants to get to her."

"Meowth, try a water pulse." She said remembering the new attack that Meowth had just demonstrated.

Meowth's grin grew even more wicked as he inhaled and then let loose with a jet of lightly glowing water. It hit the stunky and literally blasted it up against a tree, and it weaved back and forth after getting back up.

"Misty, it's confused and soaked with water," Ash yelled as he noted his shinx's iron tail made solid contact, driving the stunky into the rock that Meowth had used for his target practice. He fished out another dusk ball and let this one fly as he heard pikachu yelling. He also noted that the dusk ball that he had used on the bronzor had a white button, showing a clean capture.

Meowth heard Pikachu too and he gave a grin so sinister, that the stunky began to back up.

"Now for my final demonstration." he winked at Misty who nodded at him. "Now I gets to know wat Pikachu felt like when he did dis to us alla da time." He drew in his paws, and concentrated. Suddenly electric sparks began to dance around him and he thrust out his paws to release a thunderbolt at the hapless, and very wet stunky. It struck with a crackling boom, and threw it back up against the tree where it smoked a bit and its eyes were glazed over.

By reflex she grabbed the first poke ball she could find and let fly. It hit, drew the pokemon in, and almost instantly the button turned white, she then noticed that she had used a heal ball. In the meantime she saw that Jessie and James were looking down two bronzors who had appeared. She did note that the one that Jessie was facing was giving off a crackling dance of sparks. and soon the one that James face was doing the same.

"Use a dusk ball or a heal ball." She called out to the pair and watched as they both grabbed a dusk ball and let fly.

Ash collected his two new pokemon, and saw James and Jessie dancing around with their shinx's held high. both of them were calling out in a singsong voice announcing their first real capture. He grinned, as his mind drifted back to the time he had made his first capture. That caterpie. that soon evolved into a butterfree. A glance at Misty told him that she had caught the other stunky, and was looking at the healball she held in her hand with an amazed expression. Meowth was cheering them all on, and dancing in little circles, while the man stared open-mouthed at their antics.

"I'll tell you all," The man, who introduced himself as Hank, told them with a wry grin "I wish that you had told me that you were experienced trainers, right off the bat. You could have saved me a minor heart attack."

"Well we were a bit busy at the time." Misty replied.

"Yea," Ash stated, while brushing pikachu. He had finished with both chimchar and Shinx, and was now focusing on his first friend. "It wasn't like we could introduce ourselves and all." continued. "I just wonder why Pikachu here, didn't get involved?" At which the electric rodent began a short speech.

"Pikachu said," Meowth translated, "dat shes been very tired since yous guys got here. She also said dat she saw de udder pokemon were doing fine. She woulda thunder bolted one or the other if she had to, doh."

Ash looked at his first friend with concern. She had never been this tired before.

"Wonder why she's tired so much now." Ash wondered aloud.

Hank told them that he would give them a lift to Jubelife City in the morning and went to nap in his jeep after he radioed in about the pokemon. Brock thanked him and promised him a good breakfast. When they woke the next day, pikachu was still asleep and Ash couldn't wake her, at first. When he did he noted that she was listless and seemed to have no energy. He was worried, now. Even Meowth couldn't get an answer. And that scared them. They ate, cleaned up, and broke camp in less then forty minutes, and soon the Jeep was speeding down the road towards Jubelife City, and the pokemon center. Hank had radioed ahead and an officer Jenny met them at the outskirts and escorted them to the center. Nurse Joy was waiting with her chancey and a gurney and they rushed Pikachu into the emergency room, and Ash began to wait.

Two hours later, Misty was watching Ash run his hands repeatedly over his black hair, alternately getting up and pacing, then sitting down again. Brock, Susie, Jessie and James had left, taking their pokemon including Ash's and hers to the main desk for revitalizing. They had left their assurances that everything would be alright, but words didn't seem to make a difference. She thought to herself that something bad could have happened to any of his other pokemon. Sure he would be worried, but not as much as he was now. Not with his first friend. His first pokemon. She found herself almost praying for Ash. Hoping that nothing bad was happening to his friend. She felt tears rolling down her cheeks as she saw the anguished expression on his face. She thought to herself 'GOD, if you have to take a pokemon, then take one of mine. Don't put Ash through this'. And then the light over the emergency room door went out and the door opened.

Ash was on his feet, and so was Misty. Her eyes sought out any signs that disaster had happened and found, instead, a smile. She began to relax.

"Is Pikachu OK?" He begged.

"Pikachu is fine, Ash." Nurse Joy said with a smile. "There was a bit of difficulty, but that's only because it was her first time."

"First time?" He asked, totally confused and befuddled. Then he saw chancey wheel out a small gurney with two yellow and black striped eggs on very soft cushions and stared.

He felt relief, happiness, and release of all the pressure all at once. Then he felt two arms wrap around him in a tight hug and heard a joyful squeal in his ear. reflexively, he returned the hug, and for the first time since he found pikachu nearly comatose, he let his tears flow free. Right on Misty's shoulder.

In the dining area, which was nearly empty this time of day, the group gathered around the table. Ash and Misty had gone to see pikachu. The little pokemon gave them a small smile, and a weak 'pika' and a thumbs up. Then Meowth came in, and told the two to get to the dining area and eat, sounding more like a mother then a pokemon. He had gotten there and told them all what had happened with pikachu and been congratulated several times over. Then he looked at Misty. They had shared a moment in that room that neither could explain. A line had been crossed. A line that could never be uncrossed ever again. Emotions surged through Ash that he never thought he felt before. He had cried out his eyes onto the soft, and willing shoulder of Misty. The girl that he had insulted, derided, picked on, and lord knew what else, and she had accepted the tears by offering her shoulder. Then Brock broke into his train of thought.

"Ash, are you going to raise those two eggs?" He asked quietly, only to have Susie give him a slap on the shoulder.

"Brock," She began in a shocked whisper, "Wait a bit will you."

"But Susie," He responded, rubbing his shoulder. "Ash is going for the Sinnoh league." He looked at his friend. "He needs to train, and can't do that while trying to raise a pichu, even less with a pair of them."

Ash's eyes, went from Brock to Misty's and he gave her a small smile.

Misty saw the gaze and knew the question but was afraid. She too, thought that they had crossed a line in the emergency room. But now that it was crossed, she was scared to go further. But she also didn't want to hurt Ash by rejecting his silent offer abjectly. She gave a small shake of her head, and silently winced at his crestfallen look. Then she explained.

"Brock is right, Ash." Then she seemed to ponder it. "Any of us with a shinx that has rivalry is out." She stressed the last word, and saw his expression softened slightly. "Can you imagine the chaos of one established electric pokemon and two new ones entering the picture? " She rolled her eyes theatrically and got Ash to chuckle slightly. "so that leaves only one logical choice, or two I should say. That is if they want to?"

Meowth came back just as this was occurring and gave Misty a wink that only she saw.

"Dat is what pikachu said." Then he looked at Brock. "She said dat you and Susie should raise one each of her babies. She said dat she trusted yous two."

Later that day, Meowth told Misty, alone, that Pikachu's first choice had been her. But if that was not possible then one each to the two breeders.

The next day the group went around the city and looked it over. Ash went on his own and picked up some items then worked on them for almost an hour, casting glances at the door. Before long he folded the red paper and inserted it into an envelope, sealing it. He remembered his mother's story, but he also remembered his father's words to him when he was five, and had tried to tell a furious Cathy Wilkins that he liked her. She had flew into such a rage that he ran home crying. He remembered his father had come up to his room to console him. and he left his room giving him one piece of advice in addition.

"Never tell the girl you like or love about your feelings when she is angry, or upset."


	11. Chapter 10

"Wow Ash," Misty said with a grin. "This isn't anything like the other journeys that we did."

"What makes you say that Mist." Ash retorted quizzically, adding the poke ball that contained a shellos to his belt.

"You've already gotten six pokemon, and haven't even gotten your first badge." She chuckled. "On your first journey you got your second badge and had only three pokemon. And even then you never went out of your way to catch many. Plus, you are really training them, now. you only started to do that on your way to Indigo Plateau before, and used the same pokemon in the Orange Island. Through Johto you never really went out to catch pokemon, it just happened. And I read the same thing about the Hoenn League. You have changed."

"I have not," Ash said with a touch of anger.

"Yes you have,"

"Have not,"

"Have so,"

"Have not," Ash nearly shouted.

"Ash," Misty said with a sad little smile, before Brock could intervene. "I didn't mean it in a bad way." She looked at Ash and her smile changed. "I meant that you have grown so much from the little kid I fished out of the river."

Again both felt that line. The one they had crossed days ago. And now both were afraid to cross it again. They had done so once, but did they dare do so again. They stood there, locked in each others gaze, each afraid to move, each afraid to speak. Afraid of what the other may say, if one spoke ones heart, yet neither knowing, Ash felt his heart pound, and his mouth went dry. He looked at Misty in wonder and thought 'how beautiful'. His hand went to his pocket, reaching for an envelope that was there, waiting to be given.

Misty felt her heart in her eyes, and it was beating for this young man. She could no longer consider him a boy. Her lips and her heart yearned to speak to him, but something stopped her. Fear. Fear that if she spilled her heart out to him, it would not be returned. How could it. despite the talk with Sandy. Despite the assurances, She couldn't be worthy. Yet she wanted to tell him. She felt it with every fibre in her, and still could do nothing.

Ash wondered why she couldn't hear his heart beating like this. He was certain that it could be heard all the way back in Kanto. And she was so much nearer. His hand had the envelope half way out, and he felt his foot begin to move. To take that first step towards her. Once he took that first step, the rest would be easy. His knee bent and he felt the heel leave the ground.

"Guys, Dinner!" Brock yelled from the camp.

They both looked toward the sound, and when Ash looked back, Misty's eyes were down. And when Misty looked up, Ash had averted his eyes. Both coloured slightly. The moment was lost. Ash found the envelope deep inside his pocket again, and his hands were out. He sighed, and started to walk back to camp.

The meal was eaten in silence between Ash and Misty. The others looked on, wondering what had happened. What spell had done this. Brock tried to break the silence, but Susie sensing it wasn't the right thing to do, stopped him by tapping his foot with hers. Jessie and James also knew something had happened, but chose not to say anything. They sat there in the night, watching two people who had befriended them instead of sending them to jail instead, and could do nothing to help them. The night deepened.

In the days to follow, Ash added many pokemon to his collection, and trained his current ones judiciously. He watched as his chimchar grew in strength, gaining attacks like brick break, double team, shadow claw, overheat. His Shinx gained shockwave, double team, flash, thunder wave. His bronzor, stunky, and the shellos that he had caught gained attacks and power with the training he was using. Then one day, in a battle with a young trainer, his chimchar evolved into a monferno, and his shinx became a luxio. Then came his first gym battle. Roark, the gym leader fought Ash well, but Ash won. His Luxio landing the finishing iron tail on Roark's cranidos, after his monferno got knocked out by a zen-headbutt. He looked at the coal badge he had just won and thought to himself 'If only Misty could care for him, this would be better'.

Ash focused on his training. Trying to drive out the feelings that he was having. Misty couldn't feel the same way. He had been childish, self centered, ego driven. He had insulted her, had spurned several offers from her to allow him to use her pokemon in battles. rejected her advice. He remembered her calling him little boy, dense, and several other names. If she did care about him, would she have done that? They wandered and he got several more pokemon including an abra who he trained up and it evolved to a kadabra, before he sent it to the lab, to get his luxio back. He also caught a machop, buizel, and a murkrow who suddenly landed on a dusk stone and evolved. He kept the honchkrow and sent back the starly that he had caught in Sandgem town but never used. He turned around and used honchkrow and his monferno to win his battle with Gardenia, of the Eterna city gym to win his second badge, the Forest Badge. They had left Eterna City about two hours behind them and set up camp, when a familiar voice called out to him.

"Ash?" A young voice called in apparent wonder. "Is that you?"

Ash turned and saw Max and May standing near the camp, staring at him and the group. Brock invited them to stay for dinner, and maybe breakfast. And Max release his pokemon. A pair of Ralts. One was a Kirlia, but the other was a Gallade now. Max explained that his father had sent him to the grassy area near their gym and he had caught the male ralts, and two days later a second was found curled, asleep in their garden. It had walked right up to Max, and slapped the button of one of his empty poke balls and didn't even struggle. It was the same ralts that he had befriended while Max was with Ash on his Hoenn adventure. He also brought out a lotad, who proceeded to douse him with a watergun attack, and then showed them a pair of aron. He had picked up a starly in Sinnoh and now it was a staravia. He also told them that he had a makuhita, a sableye, and a pair of pokemon from Steven, the Devon Corporation Presidents son. With instructions to pass one on to Ash for all the help he had given with team magma and aqua.

During this Misty started to get worried. Despite what she had been told, May was constantly looking towards Ash, and Misty didn't like the look. She watched as Brock, May, Max and Ash gave a brief tour of Hoenn to Susie, who had never been there for long, and also James and Jessie who while there, had never taken their leisure to see it. She felt as if a bit of herself died every time they laughed about something they had done together. She was hearing about times when Ash was with another girl, not her, and enjoying himself.

She was glad when they all decided to turn in, and even gladder when Max and May turned down the offer of their tents. Jessie, and Susie climbed into their sleeping bags and dropped almost instantly to sleep, but Misty didn't. She saw May and Ash near the fire, that Brock had banked to burn all night and be used to fix breakfast. She watched as they walked near the edge of camp. She watched from the tent's entrance, as they stopped and turned to each other. She saw May's lips move and knew that she was talking to Ash though she could not make out the words. She seemed to talk for quite a bit of time when suddenly he threw his arms around her, and whirled her around before hugging her closely and for a long time. Then he held her out, happiness and joy so apparent on his face that it looked to Misty that he was glowing. He brought her closer to him and kissed her on the cheek and Misty felt a pain in her chest as if she had just been stabbed. She whirled from the tent entrance and climbed into her sleeping bag, feeling the tears flow like a waterfall. All the while, in her mind, she heard 'I've lost him...I've lost him'. She had waited too long. She had not been brave enough. All this came to her as she cried silently. The one thing that she had cherished above anything else that she could remember was in the arms of another. Her worst fear had come true, her heart had been heaviness in her heart now dragged her, crying, down into sleep.

Morning came and Ash woke before anybody else. He went to the small stream that flowed nearby, finding the spot where the water was heated by underground heat, stripped off his shirt and scrubbed his face, neck and chest. He shook himself and laughed. May's news lifted his spirits so far that he thought that a pigeot couldn't go over him. He savoured that moment.

"Ash," May began as they faced each other. "While we were home, My father told Max and me something that I need to tell you, so please don't interrupt. You remember Max's and my father was named Norman. What you didn't know is that his last name is Neilson, or at least it was after he changed it. He told us that he made a big mistake and only now, after he had a family, did he realize it. He told us that for a brief while he hated his father, who he thought had betrayed the memory of his and his sisters dead mother by going out with another woman. He said that he had left home as soon as he was old enough and changed his name. He said that he realized that he shouldn't have felt that but that was a while back and he was to ashamed to try to make up with his dad, until two weeks ago." She had paused for a moment. "My dad's real last name was Oak, and Professor Oak is his father. That means since your mother married him, that your Max's and my Uncle. So how about a hug, Uncle?"

Ash whistled all the way back to camp with a grin on his face. but he stopped when he saw Brock and Susie standing in a clearing, They were embracing, Ash smiled. He knew that Brock would respect her and not do anything to hurt her. Then he heard them talking.

"Brock, I wish you had told me how you felt a while back," Susie was saying. "Then I never would have teamed up with Zane."

"I was always afraid, Susie." Brock replied softly, almost too softly for Ash to hear. "Afraid that I wasn't worthy, afraid that you wouldn't love me in return. I was afraid to have my heart broken."

Ash slowly made his way back to camp now. His hand going to the envelope in his pocket and pulling it out. He suddenly made up his mind. He started to trot back to camp. He would tell Misty. They had shared more thing together then anybody he knew save his mother and Professor Oak. He felt his heart begin to beat faster, and it seemed that he wasn't trotting, but gliding along the trail. He came into camp, and saw Misty standing in the entrance to the girls tent. He smiled and started to walk towards her, the hand with the envelope coming up slowly, until she raised her eyes to him.

"Mist?"

Misty had slept fitfully despite her exhaustion, both physical and emotional. She still felt the keen pain from the sight she witnessed last night, but she buried it in anger. Ash and her had shared more times together then that May. And now Ash was throwing all that away to be with her. How dare he. And how dare she. Misty woke to find the camp deserted and herself alone. 'Figures' she thought, 'Ash leaves me to go with some young squirt, and after all the times we had. Why not the rest of the camp too'. She didn't wake Meowth, but got up quietly and stepped out of the tent entrance, looking at the ground. Then she heard footsteps coming fast, only to slow down. She looked up and her gaze was filled with stone and steel as she looked right at Ash's shirtless form, some water still glistening on his torso, she heard him speak.

"What do you want?" She said flatly.

Ash stopped dead in his tracks. Misty was looking at him with a gaze that held no feeling save anger and her tone mirrored it. His hand with the envelope which had been partially extended, dropped to his side and he stammered out a few syllables before he could speak coherently.

"I...I...I got some great news last night from May."

"Really," her tone dripping scorn. "Did it occur to you that I don't give a rattata's rear about any news. Keep your news, and live with it."

Ash felt himself go cold. He felt the envelope slip from numb fingers as he faced Misty, ready to offer his heart, and she was throwing it back at him. She hated him. He knew it and had known it. It was the only explanation. He turned toward the boys tent, head down.

Misty saw something drop from his hand and then he turned to the tent that he shared with the other guys. She moved to pick it up. It was marked 'To Misty' and the flap was loose. She looked briefly at the top and saw some red paper. At first she started make ready to pull it out, but stopped herself. It was probably a note telling her that he would be going with May.

"Ash,"

He whirled at the sound of his name, hope lighting in his face quickly. She had the envelope in her hand, with a part of the red paper he had worked on for an hour poking out. Then she deliberately and slowly tore the envelope in two.

"next time you want to leave a love note to me,DON'T!" and she tossed it toward the fire, but it never reached it.

Ash watched her tear it, and felt a pain as if she had just torn his heart open. His vision blurred as she spun toward the path to the stream, angrily snatching a towel off a rack that stood there and stalked off into the light forest. Tears flowed and he couldn't stop them, not that he made any attempt. They dripped off his chin onto his bare chest and continued down without stopping. He scrubbed his eyes once looking into the tent that he shared. It was empty save for pikachu who slept in her sleeping bag next to his. Then that vision became blurred as fresh tears came to take the place of the ones he had wiped away. The pain he felt now was almost unbearable. The one person he wanted more then life itself had just practically said she hated him. He stood there, unable to move. Pain in his heart causing him to cry even more. He didn't know how long he had been standing there when he heard footsteps. He did not want to see anybody. He didn't want anybody to see him, especially like this. He ran.

Ash didn't know where he was headed, and he didn't care. The reason for this whole trip hated him. He couldn't bear the thought of anything without Misty. Even if he could bring himself to take the Sinnoh trophy and then the Indigo Plateau, It would mean nothing without Misty next to him. He had wanted her to be with him for the rest of their lives. Now all his dreams were dead. Suddenly he tripped over something and fell face forward onto the grass. He had remembered some pokemon that had scattered in front of his headlong run. But the voice he heard was from no pokemon, nor from anybody who had a soul

"Well well," A grating tenor said. "Somebody up there must like me, now I don't have to hunt you down, Get him."

Ash rolled onto his back and had a quick vision of greenish hair on top of a dirty sneering face. Then a large bluish black thing slammed into his chest and all he knew was agony. He screamed in pain.

Misty came back into camp to find it in chaos. Brock, Susie, Jessie, James, Max, May, and now Gary and Duplica were moving all over the place. She was about to ask them what they were doing when Max and May spotted her.

"Misty," Max called out, beating his sister by a heartbeat. "Where's Ash?"

"How should I know?" She answered. "And why should I care?" And she turned towards the tent. Only to be spun around by a furious Max.

"Where is he?" He shouted.

"Probably at your camp, waiting for some sweet compassion from you sister," She turned on May. "I saw you last night, hugging and kissing Ash."

"I'M TALKING TO YOU. I CAME HERE ONLY TO FIND MY UNCLE ASH, AND IF YOU KNOW WHERE HE IS, THEN TELL ME." Max roared at her, glaring.

"Uncle?" Misty's voice was just above a whisper and the anger left her face once the boys words registered in her brain. "Ash?" Her eyes grew strickened, and she sank to her knees.

Gary came over and quickly explained about May and Max, ending with a plea for her help.

"I don't know..." Misty sobbed.

Then Susie came over. She held two pieces of red paper each cut into the shape of half a heart. this barely registered with Misty, but what did were the words she could read when Susie put the two halves together.

_Property of Ash Ketchum - Once given Forever given_

Misty's eyes grew wide she sank to the ground sobbing.

Gary fought back a wave of panic. Then he took action.

"Does anybody here have a psychic with teleport."

"I have two," Max said and called his Kirlia and Gallade.

"Duplica, we need two of your ditto, and you."

She nodded and called out two of her best. She knew what Gary was planning, so she told them to transform into the psychics. Meanwhile Gary went to Brock and asked to have his shirt. Brock complied without any hesitation. He told Brock to stand alone in the middle of the camp and not let anybody get close to him. Gary stuffed one end of the shirt into his pocket and ran to the tent and got one of Ash's shirts. He let the now three Gallades and the Kirlia feel the shirt keying in on the person to whom it belonged and the four nodded. Gary looked to Max and to Duplica and gave a nod.

"Take us to Ash." They both said, and the four pokemon, Gary, Max, and Duplica were gone.

They appeared in a small clearing. There was a burnt out fire, signs of a very hasty departure by somebody, and Ash. He was lying on the ground with a large bluish mark on his bare chest. When Gary looked closer he saw multiple small punctures in the blueish area, and when he ran Ash's white t-shirt across it, there was greenish colour mixed with red. he came to one conclusion.

"Poisoned." he said grimly. He saw some tracks in the dirt two people and a snakelike thing.

He saw a lean-to and yanked the long poles out, then told Max he need his shirt and began to take off his. He used the shirts and poles to make a stretcher. Gary and Duplica loaded Ash onto it and he passed Brocks shirt around to the psychic pokemon. He told Duplica and Max that they needed to get back to Brock.

Then they were back. And Gary found himself having to restrain Misty. He handed her over to Brock and pulled out his cell phone and cursed.

"No signal," he said stuffing the phone into his pocket.

"I got a good signal," Duplica said, then grinned. "That satellite phone that you said was worthless."

He took the phone and punched in the code for the Eterna City emergency unit, when somebody answered he spoke.

"This is Gary Oak, I am at a camp just about an hour or two walk from the city on the Eastern road, and I have a young trainer that has been poisoned by a pokemon attack. The pattern of the wounded area is roughly spade like, it may have been a snake type pokemon. The venom is greenish and there are multiple puncture wounds in the affected area. We need an ambulance with anti-venom stat."

He received word that one was on it's way. then he hung up. Then he dialed the Gym in Eterna city and asked if they could send out something to transport them back to the city.

He heard a siren and saw the Ambulance.

"How the hell you guys get here so fast?"

"Call came in ten minutes ago." The ambulance guy stated. "Female, saying that some kid, a boy, was hit by a seviper poison tail attack. We were sent out, Just got a call rerouting us here. Original call came from a satellite phone and was located about half a mile from here."

"we used psychic pokemon to locate and teleport him here."

"Smart move." The Attendant said pulling out a vial and a hypo. "There wasn't any way to get the ambulance into that area.

Gary watched as the attendant gave Ash three shots of the stuff from the vial. One in the neck, and one in each of his thighs. Then they started to move him onto a gurney. Then Misty was there.

"Gary where are they taking him?"

"Eterna Hospital." The attendant said in response. "They have the best poison control unit in the city."

"Can I come?" She pleaded.

The attendant looked at her, then nodded. and she followed the gurney. She climbed in after they had lifted Ash in and she sat on a bench next to him. She heard the doors close, since she refused to take her eyes off of his face. She felt two warm bodies on either side of her. One said Pika? in a sad tone, and she heard the other say it would be ok. She gripped Ash's hand and held it up to her face and the tears flowed. his hand was cold and their was a grayness that was creeping across his face. The attendant hooked up the monitor, and then there was a clear beeping that was in time with his heartbeat. She heard the attendant tell the driver to get moving. They started moving and Misty watched Ash's face grow grayer.

Misty listened to the beeping as it seemed to slow down. She was losing him. And the attendant verified it by saying he was slipping, and to go faster. She gripped Ash's hand tighter and pressed it to her face until she felt his ring digging into the skin beneath her eye. She was crying fully now, her tears refusing to stop. She felt his hand slipping from hers, because it was soaked with tears, and then she saw his eyes open slightly. His brown eyes sought hers, and he smiled weakly.

"Mist," Ash whispered weakly. "I'm sorry for upsetting you."

"No Ash," she replied softly, clutching his hand tighter to her face, ignoring the pain as one of the stones on it seemed to cut into her skin.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't be your dream man, Mist." His eyes started to close. "I would have given anything to make you happy." His eyes closed, and the beeping slowed even more.

"No, Ash." She nearly sobbed, watching her tears roll off his hand and drop onto his bare, and wounded chest. "Don't go, I need you."

She felt something in her dieing as surly as Ash was. She saw him under a chandelier in the pokemon tower, she saw him laying motionless and gray after getting hit by two attacks from mew and mew two. It played out in her head over and over again. Each time something brought him back, each time something saved him for her, and she had never told him what he meant to her. All this time and she kept giving in to a fear of rejection. Now she had rejected him, and this was the result. Her heart opened up and supplied more tears. She looked at his bare chest and watched as it rose and fell. She watched, with her heart breaking, as it seemed to slow. She watched as a glistening blue tear fell onto his chest, and seemed to be drawn into the wound, followed by more but this didn't fully register.

She saw his eyes flutter open again, his mouth moved but he seemed to weak to say anything, and more blue tears poured off his hand onto his chest.

"Don't leave me, Ash." She was begging. The blue tears on his chest was now a small puddle and the beeping was coming slower and slower. "Ash, please don't leave me. I love you." and she wept anew as his eyes closed and he seemed to sigh. She seemed to be chanting 'I love you', as the monitor slowed. Through the blur of her tears, which still fell on his chest, she saw the numbers going down. The heartbeat slowed from twelve to ten, then seven, then five. All the while she continued to chant the three words that she had been trying to say to him for almost two years. Then his body spasmed,arching upwards against the straps that held him to the gurney and he started to vomit. She thought he was dying. The vomit was the colour of green mold, and there was some red and blue mixed in with it. The attendant turned his head quickly and placed a pan under it to catch it. Then she heard the monitor was beeping faster, and the numbers there were going up. The heartbeat was showing thirty-five, thirty-nine, forty-seven, and climbing. She gasped as his hand clenched hers and she looked at it.

She saw the colour coming back into his hand, his arm, and his face. His teeth were clenched and his eyes opened up wide with pain. His hands clenched so tightly that she felt his ring break her skin, but she didn't care. He was fighting. More vomit flowed, this more greenish then before, and again the blue specks mixed in. Something about the colour sparked in her mind, and she looked at his hand. She saw that the ring seemed to digging into his skin and then noticed something else about it. The gold was unblemished, the gold letter A was still set on a black onyx setting, but the four blue stones were gone. The blue stones were gone. Her mind seemed to lock on this. The blue stones were gone... Then she remembered.

She was five, and she had fallen into a tank filled with tenticool who had stung her repeatedly. Her sisters had given her a bath in some salted water and poured some blueish sand into it. They told her it was a secret and she shouldn't say anything. They told her that the sand was crushed tears of the deep, from the pokemon Kyogre and it would counter the poison.

She was back in the ambulance, staring at a ring that had had four deep blue stones set in it. She saw the blue liquid on his fingers and on reflex pushed that part of his hand against his injured chest and tried to rub all the blue liquid she could onto his chest. She started crying again, this time for Ash and she leaned over him, letting her tears fall on his hand and chest, while she smeared the blue liquid on and into the small punctures there. Still she chanted 'I love you' while she prayed that he heard her. The attendant grabbed her hands and tried to pull them away from Ash's chest and she fought him. She muttered that she had to get as much of the tears of the deep into the wounds, and the attendant grabbed her chin.

"What do you know of the tears of the deep?" He asked her. "How could a kid like you know of Kyogre's tears?"

As quickly as she could she told him where she grew up, who she was, and how she knew. Then to her amazement, he pulled out a vial that was one quarter full of blueish sand like stuff.

"Are you sure about this." he asked, and at her nod he grabbed a IV bag marked 'Saline', cut a small hole into the top of it and poured half of the contents of his vial into it.

The liquid turned almost instantly a rich deep blue, and he promptly inserted the needle from the IV bag into the tube of the other IV bag that was in Ash's arm. The attendant sealed the bag with sterile tape and hung it next to the other bag.

Forty minutes later Ash was in a hospital room, Misty sitting in a chair next to him and two pokemon sitting on a small table nearby. Pikachu was sleeping but Meowth was awake and watching the girl who was his trainer, and the guy, who she loved. The monitor was showing his vitals as strong and steady and the doctors had been told the reason. Two of the older doctors simply nodded and had to restrain the younger colleges from writing it up for publication. They explained that it would be different if there were dozens of Kyogres, but there was only one.

Ash remained asleep for three days. And Misty held vigil at his side. Shortly after he was admitted, his friends came over to visit him. The hospital stretched the rules and allowed two to come in, even though Misty was still there. They talked, mainly to Misty, since Ash was asleep. They all told her not to blame herself, and she was not at fault but she still felt that she was. It was she who had pushed him away. It was her who had gone against her own heart and allowed jealousy to hurt the one she loved. Brock would bring her food and see that she ate, though she refused anything that would have her release the hand she held. Misty would sleep in the chair holding Ash's hand, and wake like that, to resume her vigil.


	12. Chapter 11

The fourth morning came and two nurses passed by the room where Ash slept, glancing in and seeing Misty asleep holding his hand. And the nurses smiled at this. They also saw a yellow and black striped pikachu curled next to the boys head, also asleep and smiled even more.

"This is just like in a romance book." One whispered to the other.

A doctor came in and took Ash's pulse from his unoccupied hand and then checked his heart rate.

"Damn, that's cold." Ash said in a rough whisper at the contact of the stethoscope to his chest.

"Sorry," The doctor whispered back after a soft chuckle. "We can't seem to warm these things enough."

"Why are you whispering, doctor?" he asked with a smile, and saw the doctor jerk his head toward the other side of the bed.

Turning, he saw Misty, asleep and holding onto his other hand. He felt a warmth against the side of his head and saw pikachu there, asleep and curled up in a small ball. Meowth was asleep on the table.

"They haven't left your side since you got here, and from what the ambulance attendant said, they were in the ambulance with you." The doctor explained. Then he told Ash, quietly, what had happened. He stared at the doctor as that day came flooding back to him. His run, tripping, finding Butch sneering at him, the black thing hitting his chest, the pain. He remembered a hazy recollection of Misty crying over him, and seeing blue liquid dripping off his hand onto him. He also recalled her saying three words over and over again. He remembered, or thought he remembered telling her how he felt but he couldn't be sure. He saw Misty smile in her sleep, and murmur his name, and he felt his heart soar. He looked at the doctor.

"How long was I out?" He asked quietly.

"Three days and nights," The doctor responded. "All the poison has been purged from your system thanks to those tears of the deep. However, the damage will take a little time to be undone. Seviper venom attacks muscles in humans, and you will be weak as a newly hatched caterpie for a few days. You'll be able to leave in three weeks or so. Do you feel hungry?"

Ash was about to answer when his stomach growled loudly and Misty stirred. He coloured slightly and simply scratched the back of his head.

"I feel like I could eat a whalord right now." He grinned.

"Well, I see the nurse brings you some good broth, and some oatmeal." He chuckled when he saw Ash's expression. "It's all your system can deal with now. Tomorrow, we'll try some noodle soup, and in a few days, if you can keep it down, then we'll move on to more solid foods. Don't push your self, Mr. Ketchum. You've been through hell in a handbasket, and it will take time to heal." He started towards the door. "Oh, after your breakfast, one of the officer Jennys will be in to see you, and nurse Joy from the local pokemon center will be here too. Your friends will be visiting later in the day." and he left.

Something different in the feel next to him caused him to turn from the door and he saw Misty looking at him, new tears forming in her eyes. He reached over with his other hand, mentally cursing his weakness, and wiped one tear away from her eye. He looked deep into those sea blue orbs and saw love, sadness, joy all mixed together. He cupped the side of her face and watched as she closed her eyes and leaned into his hand. She still had his hand in hers, and showed no inclination of releasing it.

"A doctor told me that you were with me all the time." He said softly, his voice a little rough sounding.

"I wasn't going to leave you." she replied in a shaky tone. "I thought I had lost you in that Ambulance." She began to cry again. "I pushed you away once." she sobbed. "Never again."

"Please Mist," Ash began to plead. "Don't cry."

"Ash," She said quietly. "When I was with you in that ambulance, I could only think of you. How I had the greatest gift on the planet, and I almost lost it forever." she squeezed his hand when she saw Ash start to shake his head, and begin to speak. "I said it so often in the ambulance Ash. I'm not afraid now. I love you, Ash Ketchum."

Ash closed his eyes as his heart seemed to thunder. He had feared that he would never hear those words from her when he told her that he loved her. And now she was telling him first. He opened his eyes and looked into her sea coloured gaze.

"Mist," he began and the door opened, as a nurse brought in a tray with his food.

"Eat first," Misty said with a small smile.

"This is more important, Mist." He said quietly. "I've known that you were special since that day you fished me out of that river. I was just too scared to admit it. First pride, then fear stopped me from telling you something. Pride because I was ten, and a new trainer and I thought that pokemon should be first to me always, then fear. Fear that you couldn't feel the same about me that I felt towards you." he smiled a bit ruefully. "I'm not much of a catch, and I know it. I'm not very handsome, and I know I have a ways to go to be well mannered or cultured. You said that you had the greatest gift? No. To me you 'are' the greatest gift. Your friendship was the greatest gift I could have wished for, because I never thought that you could love me. Truth is, I love you Misty Waterflower and have since the day we met." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it, seeing her smile while a single tear came down her cheek.

"Ooooooooh that's so sweet." A voice at the door said.

Ash, Misty and the nurse looked over and there was a woman in the doorway. She had black hair and piercing blue eyes set in a slightly hawkish face. Dressed in a black knee length skirt, lavender button down blouse, and high heels. She had a pair of glasses pushed up on her forehead, and a pad and pen in hand. She was also smiling sweetly at the two.

"I'll have to ask you to leave," The nurse said in a stern tone.

"Don't get your panties in a bind, sweety." The woman said with a sudden grin at the nurse. "I'll be going in a minute." Then she looked at Ash. "And you hun," and her smile was again that sweet one she first had. "Don't sell yourself short. Not much of a catch? Think again. Little miss red head here, just landed one of the biggest prizes in the whole of Sinnoh." She reached into her purse and pulled out a card. "Do your self a favour hunny, before the fluff heads, screamers, and schemers start to show up and gimme a call for an interview." she placed the card on the bed tray. "Don't wait too long though. Trust in auntie Violet, I can fix things great." She winked and left.

Ash stared at the open door amazed. Then he looked at Misty who seemed to be in the same state. They both looked at the nurse who seemed angry.

"Who was that?" Ash asked.

"That was Violet Hastings." The nurse said in an irritated tone. "She's a reporter, freelance, and she hangs around here doing all sorts of stories. She is one of the most read freelancers there are." She smoothed her white uniform, gave a small 'humph' sound then turned to Ash with a smile. "Now let's set you up for your meal."

Ash suddenly found himself both ravenous, and embarrassed. His bed was fixed so he could be in a seated position. Pikachu was moved to the foot of the bed and the nurse informed him that nurse Joy had given her a mild sedative, and Meowth too, so that they would sleep long and deep. Then he started eating and became embarrassed. He managed three spoonfuls before the spoon started to grow in weight. Soon he was struggling. Misty came to his rescue and began carefully spooning broth into him. At one point she gave him a spoonful, then quickly took one herself, grinning at Ash before she blushed. She just realized that she performed what girls called an indirect kiss. When she looked at Ash she saw he had turned a shade darker too. Then she began to spoon the oatmeal into him. When Ash had finished the food he looked to Misty.

"Thanks Mist, for everything." He looked into her eyes and then gripped her hand once more.

They began to talk. Each pouring out their heart to the other. Misty told Ash what had happened at the camp-site and what she thought, apologizing for pushing him away, then she told him what happened in the ambulance. How she was nearly begging him not to go, not to leave her alone. She said that she had cried more in that ambulance then she had ever before. Then He began to tell her things about himself. His hopes, his dreams, and some things that he never even told his own mother. He opened his heart and soul to Misty. He held nothing back, even telling her things that he normally wouldn't even tell pikachu. Several times he blushed deeply when admitting something that was embarrassing, but he did not stop. Not until the nurse came in and asked what he would like for lunch.

Misty helped him with the lunch which consisted of Broth and oatmeal again, plus a single scrambled egg that was very soft. During that time Misty asked Ash why he had told her so much.

"My mom once told me that there is no sure way to know your in love." He began, after swallowing some of the egg. "Though she did say that if I found a person who seemed to push all my old dreams aside, that was the surest sign. She said that being in love meant that you wanted to share your whole life with the person. All your dreams, all your hopes, all your secrets." he held her hand. "I won't ever keep a secret from you Mist. I'll never hold anything back from you. I may not be able to give you much, but I will give you full and total honesty." Then he kissed her hand softly again.

She began to tell him about herself. She looked into his eyes and did the same thing he did. She told him all her dreams and hopes, All her feelings and fears. Once she started, she found that she couldn't seem to stop herself. She even told him some of her most private thoughts and feelings. She too, found herself blushing at some of the things she was telling him, and noticed that with some of them he blushed too. All the while they drifted closer, until Misty found that she had leaned her head onto his shoulder and was talking to his neck. She finished and looked up, her face a mear inch from his. Their eyes locked in that instant, and she felt her breath catch in her throat as he slowly leaned forward. She felt his breath on her lips and tilted her head slightly and their lips brushed for the very first time. She leaned into the kiss, her first, his first, their first, and savoured the moment. She felt his hand brush the side of her face and still they held the kiss. Her whole being seemed to tingle and she felt almost like she was on a cloud. Thousands of thoughts flew through her head, and all now included Ash. And when they finally broke the kiss Misty saw the look in Ash's eyes and knew that he be thinking the same thing. Then they heard a sigh from the doorway, and a throat being cleared. Whirling they saw Brock and Susie.

Brock had a smile on his face and Susie had a wistful expression. Both Ash and Misty coloured instantly, but oddly didn't pull away from each other. Brock winked at the both of them.

"It's about time, you two." He said with some feeling.

"What are you talking about, Brock?" Susie asked quizzically.

"Susie," Brock said to her. "These two have been in love with each other for almost two years now. But both seemed to be afraid of something that whole time." He shook his head. "The fact that they were kissing, shows that whatever they were afraid of is gone. Now they can live their lives happy."

"Your right on all counts Brock," Ash said, turning back to Misty, "On all counts." And he kissed her again.

When they broke the kiss, Misty turned to Brock with a wicked little grin.

"And if you tell anybody about this, I'll feed you to my gyarados." She stated.

"I won't have to tell anybody, Misty." Brock responded with a grin. "You two will. Do you really think that you can stop kissing for a few years?"

"It is sort of habit forming." Ash admitted smiling at Misty.

"I guess your right, Ash." Then she cast a sidelong glance at Brock. "If you tell anyone before we do, I'll feed you to my gyarados." She grinned.

The week went by quickly. Too quickly in Ash's mind. He was moved from the Emergency ward to the regular ward, and after some arguments with the head nurse, he was placed in a semi-private room. But the second bed in the room was empty. the doctor explained that it was for one of Ash's friends, so that he would not be left alone. His eyes went to Misty, and all his friends laughed, as first she turned red, then he. The head nurse, a large matron of a woman tried to put in her two cents by saying that only a male friend would be allowed, when the doctor told her she was wrong.

"I must protest, doctor." The woman said with a huff. "They are only thirteen years old, and you cannot let them alone in a room."

"Nurse Crimban," The doctor countered sternly, "This young woman, is the Cerulean City Gym Leader Misty Waterflower, and if I remember correctly, your young niece is currently there as a gym trainer. Kaitie, wasn't it?"

Misty looked at a somewhat surprised Nurse Crimban, and then smiled. Then she thought a bit of flattery might soften the old lady.

"Kaitie is doing great there too. Her horsea, that she arrived with is already a kingdra and she handles it well. Kaitie said that you gave her that horsea? It was well trained, and she is doing an excellent job of caring for it." She saw the Nurse straighten up a bit.

"And this young man," He indicated Ash, "Is Ash Ketchum, Three times Championship Trainer, who is here to compete in the Sinnoh League. I think you know the level of maturity and reserve it takes to reach that level of competence?"

"Humph, Very well." Nurse Crimban said, looking impressed. "Just see to it Mr. Ketchum, that you don't pull any funny business."

"Trust me nurse Crimban," Ash said with a nod towards her. "The most that I will do with Misty is some Kissing." He knew that they all knew about the status update with the two, and everybody there, including Nurse Crimban laughed a bit. "I've gotten addicted to that, at least where a certain water pokemon trainer is concerned." He saw Misty smile at him and he got that giddy feeling again, that he always got when she smiled at him. She moved towards him and hugged him. He then saw nurse Crimban look somewhat sternly at him, "And the occasional hug, Please?"

She threw her hands up and started to explained that there were curtains for each bed for privacy, and she stressed when they were in their own separate bed causing them to blush. Then she pointed out the summons button to call a nurse, and told them that the TV doubled as a Video phone.

"Great, then I can call mom," Ash said with relief. "She has to be worried sick."

"No, she ain't" Gary said, his arm around Duplica. "I called her as soon as we knew that you were out of the woods and have been giving her updates each day. I didn't want her to worry, nor my grandfather."

"Thanks Gary" Ash said.

"No Prob, Ash," He smiled. "As Brock here puts it, what are friends for."

During the next week his friends visited him everyday, and Misty was constantly with him, save for two hours each day when he was brought to hydrotherapy. And the occasional Bathroom stop. Brock brought him a pair of pyjamas after his first run to the bathroom when he forgot the hospital gown had no covering on the back. He had realized this and returned to his bed red faced, to see Misty staring at the TV. He began to sigh in relief when he realized that the program was in a foreign language and she too had a red face, but tactfully said nothing. Later that week the Doctor said that Ash would be well enough to be released in two more weeks, and the staff of the hospital wanted to throw him a party on Friday. A Birthday party. And Ash remembered that he would be fourteen on that day. Then Brock and Susie hit him with a surprise. They were going to team up as Pokemon Breeders, but they planed to stay with him to the end. The only problem now was, Ash thought, what is going to be the end.

That night Ash lay in bed both the curtains between his and Misty's were pulled back, light from the full moon shining in the room. Glancing to his left he saw Misty, laying in her bed, as awake as he was. He turned onto his side and looked at Misty who caught the movement and looked at him.

"In two weeks I'll be released." He said softly.

"Hmmmm?" Misty responded, tilting her head slightly.

"I'm just trying to figure out what next." he sighed.

"Well, there is the Hearthome Gym, then the one in Veilstone, and one in Pastoria City?" She smiled. "And also the Great Marsh, sort of like the Safari Zone back home."

"I don't mean that." Waving his hand dismissively. "I mean what should I do now?"

"I don't understand Ash." Misty said sitting up in bed and facing him. "I thought that you wanted to be a Pokemon Master, like your father, and his."

"And his and his." He grinned. "I used to think that too, until I figured something out. I told you that I would give you honestly and this is what I have figured. Before we met, I was obsessed with following in my father's footsteps. Then I met you, or to put it honestly, we met each other. I remember while I was in the waiting room while pikachu was being cared for by nurse Joy, and you were there. I knew that you had to be furious about your bike, but you didn't press it during that time. I though that was so nice. Then Pikachu was alright, and you started to follow me around at first, then travelled with me. I think I fell in love with you then, but was too scared that you would hate me to admit it. So I used my dream of becoming a pokemon Master to try to impress you and get you to like me. Now here we are, in love," And he smiled as tenderly as he could at Misty. "And I have to wonder, do I really want to continue with this master quest. I already have the greatest prize on earth." He paused for a moment, seeing the question in her eyes. "You."

"You still say the sweetest things." Misty said as she kicked her bare feet back and forth. "You don't have to impress me, I was impressed with you from the beginning. I just fought my feelings because I was scared, for the same reason that you were. But why give up your original dream?"

"Again," He said softly hearing Pikachu snoring slightly from the table where he was sleeping. "You." He saw that she was confused. "You came into my life and gave me a real purpose to continue my dream, but without either of us knowing it, you became my dream. My purpose." Then he smiled. "And now that dream is realized. I have you, and you love me. Why should I continue on to try to gain a title? To what purpose? For the title's sake? Then it becomes exactly what Glacia said the trophy is to her, A cold empty cup with no true meaning."

"Then I killed one your dreams?" and she sobbed softly.

"No...no...no..." Ash said, alarmed at her reaction.

He sat up in his bed and held open his arms in invitation and she crossed the room in three strides and was enveloped in his embrace.

"You didn't kill anything, Misty." He spoke softly into the hair near her ear.

He scooped her legs up and she sat on his lap while he held her to him. He showered her cheek with kisses, and then cradled her head to his chest and kissed the top of her head, and she shuddered slightly.

"You never killed anything, Mist." He explained softly. "You became my dream. You became my new dream, and now that I have realised that dream, I have to find a new one to replace it. The only difference is that you have to be in it." He was smiling when she turned her head towards him. And he kissed her deeply on the mouth. "See," He continued after they broke the kiss. "without you at my side, it's no longer a dream. It would be a living nightmare." He then realized that he had his hand on her leg, under her nightdress and blushed flaming red.

he started to move his hand away and Misty put her hand over his and pressed it down, smiling and blushing herself.

"You don't have to move it Ash." She said in a very soft voice.

For a moment, a brief moment, he considered it, then he gave her a small smile and nodded his head.

"Yes, I do." he whispered. "We're only thirteen and not ready, yet."

"But we love each other." Misty said in a trembling voice. "I love you, and you love me, and..."

"And that's why we can't, yet." Ash whispered. "I love you so much, I don't want to ruin it in a moment that we may both regret." He brought her head to his chest and cradled her there. "I want that moment to be proper, and feel right. I love you too much to do anything less. We're thirteen, now. Soon to be fourteen, me in three days, and you in another month. I can't see my life without you, so I know that I will ask you to marry me in the future, and I hope that you will accept. But you can't get married until your seventeen, at the earliest, because you have no parents to give their consent, and I have to wait until I am at least sixteen before I can get married with my parents consent, but I will be at least seventeen, because you will be seventeen too. I won't jump the gun just to satisfy some urge. That wouldn't be right to either of us. When we're ready, then we'll be ready to live our lives together forever." He stood and cradled her to him, sending a mental command to his legs not to collapse, and began to carry her back to her bed. She started to say that he was still recovering, but he silenced her protest by kissing her. Then he winked, and quite deliberately patted her on the bottom. "I'm practising, for the day if and when I carry you over a threshold."

He placed her down on the bed and began to return to his own when she grabbed him by the lapels of his pyjama top and pulled him into a kiss so passionate, that his resolve almost crumbled right then and there.

"Mr. Ketchum?" She began after breaking the kiss that had taken the breath from him. "You hope that I'll accept? If and when you carry me over the threshold?" She continued in a tone that had a hint of steel determination in it. "Don't hope I will accept, because I already accept. Promise me one thing, that you will put a ring on this finger," holding up her left hand, "Within a year of the day that we can be married." She looked him in the eye and smiled. "You don't even have to ask me, Ash," she brought his head closer to hers and lowered her voice to a whisper. "Just put the ring on my finger." And another passion filled kiss and she sent him to bed.


	13. Chapter 12

Ash woke feeling ravenous, and since he was on solid food ordered as big a breakfast as he could. He was about to ask Misty what she wanted when he noticed that she was not in bed, nor in the room. Her small clutch purse that she carried was not on the night stand nor was Meowth on his table/bed. There was a note on the pillow of her bed.

_My dear snoozing Prince Charming,_

_May and I have gone out for some shopping and pampering. We will be back in a few hours. I think you may want to put on your street clothes which have been laundered and are in the top drawer of your night table. You also had a young visitor from the Paediatric Ward who said that he would try to be back if he could escape his nurse long enough. Warn the little nipper to knock next time, I was in the middle of changing when he came in and nearly gave me a heart attack. His name is Bradley._

_Love, Misty_

_PS the doctor said no street shoes can be worn, but you should wear slippers and use a wheelchair until your fully recovered. Do so, my gyarados is somewhat hungry, if you catch my meaning._

_Misty_

_PPS Brock stopped in and will gladly push you in the chair. For the sake of my stomach and sinuses, tell him to stop using that cologne, I almost lost my breakfast._

_M_

Ash nearly fell over laughing when he read it and dressed quickly in his clothes and slippers. Just in time. Two nurses came, one with his breakfast, and the other with a wheelchair. He finished the breakfast and fed Pikachu, and his other pokemon, who were allowed to be let out one at a time by the head nurse/keeper, then Brock came in. Ash sniffed, and detected nothing. Brock informed him that by order of Susie, he had to shower three times to get that stuff off. She had told him that despite her affections for him, she would fry him with a fire spin from her ninetails if he tried to use it again. Ash informed him of Misty's reaction and laughed when he said that he used it to try to attract women.

"Brocko, my friend," Ash began, using his nickname for the tall pokemon breeder. "Neither of us need to try to attract women, we have them already, and trying to get more, will only bring pain."

Brock agreed and the two gave each other a high five, just as a timid knock at the hospital door was heard. Brock opened it and a small nine year old boy, ducked inside quickly, after looking both directions. Ash assumed this was Bradley. It was. The little guy had a thatch of unruly blond hair and sea coloured eyes that were just two shades darker then Misty, he wore blue pyjamas with red and white poke balls on it and he looked somewhat troubled.

"Sir, I..."

"Ash, My name is Ash" He told the young boy.

"Wow, thanks Ash." Bradley said puffing himself up. "Well, I came to ask a big favour," he began, looking at the tips of his slippers. "I come from Pallet Town, same as you and I was sent here to recover from a sickness that I had. While I was here, I made two friends who are in the same room as me, and they are really sad. They were in an accident and their mom and dad were killed. They don't have anybody else, and when they leave here they're going to have to go to an orphanage. I was hoping that you could maybe, cheer them up."

"How could I cheer them up?" Ash asked, floored by this request.

"Tommy, he's the older one, he's eight, is a big fan of yours,"

"A fan of ME?" if Ash had been floored with the request, this news nearly had him out cold. "I have fans?" He looked to Brock who shrugged.

"Yea," Bradley replied quickly as if in disbelief, drawing out a rubber-banded batch of cards from the pyjamas shirt pocket, the topmost one had his picture on it, ready to throw a poke ball. "Tommy has a bigger collection then I do, he has every one of your cards and all the cards of your pokemon. He even has a foil hologram card with you and your pikachu."

Ash sat down, right in the wheelchair. He had fans? Cards? Foil holograms cards? He tried to digest this as Bradley went on oblivious to the effect that it was having on Ash.

"If you could come up to the Ward, and talk to him, I know he would be happy for at least a little time." He said, in a breathless rush. "And if you could autograph one or two of the cards, maybe he wouldn't have any nightmares tonight. He and his brother, Eddie, he's seven, are going to having their birthday this Wednesday, and maybe a visit from a famous person like you would be a nice birthday present."

"Brock," Ash said, incredulously. "Did you have any idea of this?"

"Well," His friend said slowly, "I knew that they had the cards out, while we were in Johto, and that they went one year back. But that's about all."

"Yea?" He gaped at the top card on Bradley's pile. "But ME? On a card? Like a Baseball player and all? Why?"

"Breathe Ash." Brock said with a grin for his friend. "What's so hard to believe about you being on a card. You did take Johto, The Orange Islands, Hoenn, and the Battle Frontier. Of course that's going to make you famous." Then he indicated Bradley. "And as for fans? That should follow the fame part like night following day. You got a taste in SandJem town with that store keep. He's probably finding it hard to keep those new type of poke balls in stock."

"Yea, but I didn't even mention my name. I just used a quick ball and grabbed that starly."

"Yea, but now I figure that he has your name in his window and his shop is probably the most visited." Brock stated. "And I called him and told him what balls were used to catch those wild pokemon that we ran into near Oreburgh City." He chuckled. "Ash, you should be glad you have fans. Think of it. The root for you when you battle, and cheer when you win, and feel a bit down when you don't. All famous people have fans." Then he gave the wheelchair a little shake. "Why don't we go up and cheer up some of 'your' fans, pal?"

"Ok, Brocko." Ash said finally, with a slightly shy smile. "Come on Pikachu," he said to the ketchup snacking rodent. "Your a part of this too." Pikachu grabbed one last packet of ketchup and hopped onto Ash's lap and then Ash looked to a smiling Bradley. "Bradley, lead the way."

Bradley practically whooped with delight and walked down the hallway with his chest puffed out with pride. During the elevator ride up, he bounced up and down on the balls of his feet with a huge grin on his face. Ash watched this display, smiling outwardly. Inside, he was still floored that he was that famous. In fact, he was floored that he was famous at all. Sure, he thought, he would joke about being famous, but he found the real thing somehow, jarring. The elevator doors opened and Ash saw a sea of young faces.

Misty and May stepped out of the Hospital into the sunlight and blinked. They saw all the people walking to their destinations, seemingly unaware of the different dramas that took place in the building that they were passing. The two girls looked at each other.

"Uh, Misty?" May began slowly. "Shopping I can really get into, but this pampering stuff that you put into that letter..." She trailed off.

"I had to put something down to explain several hours of us being gone." Misty responded with a sly smile. "Ash knows me well enough to know that a shopping trip could normally be done in an hour. I need time." They began to walk towards a street that seemed filled with shops.

"You lied?"

"A little one," Misty retorted a bit defensively. "I need to hunt down something special for his birthday and I don't even have a clue as to what to get him." Misty slowed and turned, noticing that May had stopped.

"You really do love him, that much." May said with a wistful smile.

"Yea," Misty began looking down at her feet. "When I saw him hug and then kiss you, I felt so hurt, then angry. And after I blew up at him and came back to camp only to find him gone, you and Max his niece and nephew, and the letter I had torn up. Something in me almost died. All I could feel was pain. Then in the Ambulance, I prayed that he would be spared, and that I wouldn't be left alone. I want to try to find something for his birthday that will make all that up, if it's possible." She gave May a smile. "Yea, I love Ash that much."

"Then I know just the place to go." May said grabbing Misty's hand and moving quickly down the street. "I found it two days ago while you were with Ash. The guy there is nice, but a bit creepy. He seems to be able to look into your soul or something and can tell just what you want."

"And what did he tell you that you needed?" Misty asked with scepticism. She had heard of shysters like this.

"Nothing." She grinned. "He said that I had a free heart and nothing he carried would be needed, yet"

They passed shop after shop. Pokemon shops; Jewellery shops; and then May stopped. They stood in front of a shop that had a very simple sign saying 'The Heart shop'. A man stood out in front sweeping the side walk. His hair was long and white as snow and done into a large pony tail in the back. He had his back to them yet he stopped sweeping and inhaled sharply.

"So young one," His voice was light and soft, and he had yet to turn around. "You return, yet for you I have nothing that would be of any use to you, your heart is still free." Then he inhaled again still without turning. "But you brought somebody." he paused for a moment, "Young, red hair, and a heart more tethered by strong love then many full grown women. This is rare, and beautiful." He turned to face them and Misty saw he was blind. His eyes stared straight forward and were a blue so pale as if to be white. He smiled and then chuckled. "One doesn't need eyes to read the heart." He pushed open the door to his shop and beckoned the two to follow.

Misty entered the shop in wonder. She saw psychic pokemon everywhere. A medichan wiped down a glass case containing a rainbow of stones set in different necklaces, while an alakazam worked on something in the corner. She saw Bronzors, and beldums floating in the air, and on a steel dais in the back of the shop was a metagross, one of the strongest of the psychics. She heard the man begin to speak.

"I was born in Hoenn," He said as he navigated the shop as if he could see. "To two of the strongest psychic trainers that had been seen at that time. I grew up with an ability that many have but rarely use. Empathy. However mine seemed to be more highly developed then most. I trained at the Psychic Gym in Hoenn, and then went to Kanto and learned from Sabrina's mother and father. I came to Sinnoh to seek more training and instead I lost my eyes and my other sight was opened. I can read hearts." He turned to face them and then went behind the counter. "I see the world with the aid of my friends here, but I see peoples hearts with my own inner eye. And I see that you, young red haired one, are searching for something for a young man that is linked directly to your heart. You seek a gift for your soul-mate." He turned and pulled out a box made of dark wood with gold fittings and placed it on the counter.

"What is a soul-mate?" Misty had heard of the term but never found the meaning. And now she stared into the mans milky blue eyes and was begging.

"Something very rare," The man smiled warmly. "Yet, and here is the ironic part, everybody has one. Most go their whole lives without ever finding theirs. They settle for love, and live their lives in happiness, but never knowing the bond of a soul-mate. You are blessed to have found yours, and he is blessed to have found his. You see, you can bump into your soul-mate, your perfect match, and not even know it if your heart is clouded by anything. But when your heart is clear, and you meet, then it is obvious. It is impossible to explain, even to one who has met their soul-mate, but it is a bond so strong that it can transcend even the bounds of death at times." He indicated the open case. "See if anything here touches your heart as a gift for this young man."

Misty looked down at the case and saw that it was lined in velvet and had nine items in it, All made of a crystal that she didn't recognise, and a small box set in it one corner. Her eyes went over the items, and the man told her to touch them and see if any felt right to her. She rested her finger on each item, A crystal bracelet made to look like an onix, a pair of rings, one shaped like a dratini, the other huntail. She felt a warmth from a pendant that had a crystal Milotic on it, but thought 'no'.

"Found something," he said with a smile.

"Not for Ash," She said with a smile. "I can't see Ash Ketchum wearing a pendant."

"Ash Ketchum?" He said straightening up some. "That is your soul-mate?"

"Yes," she sighed. she had touched all the items and nothing.

"Then maybe," And his hand moved to the box set in the upper right corner and lifted the lid.

Misty's breath caught in her throat and she stared. Resting on a small velvet pillow in the box was a crystal ring shaped like a dragonair holding its tail in its mouth. The eyes were fashioned from silver as were the small wings on the side of its head, and the sphere under its chin and the two on the tail seemed to be perfect sapphires. She brought her trembling finger towards it, though something in her told her this was it. She felt the warmth even before she touched it but the tingle that coursed through her when she made contact sent a feeling of warmth through her whole body.

"Yes, I thought that it might be today." He softly told her. "You see young lady, in this box are items that I carved from a crystal that I found in the heart of Mount Coronet. On that crystal bed rested the Adamant Orb and the Lustrous Orb. When I touched the crystal, a large piece fell off into my hand. A piece large enough to make sixteen items with, at the same time a small cloud of the broken crystal hit my face and my eyes. It was then that my sight started to fade, and I left the chamber quickly. By the time I had gotten out, I was blind to worldly sight, but my hearts sight was magnified ten fold. I managed to make those items using my heart and the eyes of my pokemon. Feeling what each item should be, and how it should be shaped, using my hearts sight to guide me. That sight has never failed me yet."

"How much is this?" She asked fearing that it would be too much.

"For you, and your mate." he began, taking the ring and putting it in a red and white ring box. "two hundred,"

"That wouldn't even cover the cost of the silver in the eyes." Misty said in wonder. She watched as he sat on a stool and heard his soft laugh. "How can you take so little for such a beautiful piece? The sapphires alone must be worth three times that."

"Why do you think I named this place, The Heart Shop, young lady?" He asked with a warm and calm smile, answering his own question a moment later. "Because I help people in love here. I make plenty of money on these other items." And his hand swept around the shop. "The items in this box are for special people. Soul-mates looking for an item to express feelings so great that they cannot be put into words." He closed the box and put it away, "Each item in that box was hand made by me. Each item took about three months to complete. But if I charged a price for them as other jewellers do, nobody could afford them and their purpose would be lost. So I set a small price on them, and show them only to people who I 'see' as having a use for them. I help bind hearts together. So, take this ring, and use it for the purpose that I made it for, please."

Misty left the shop in a daze. Despite his assurances, she felt guilty and had bought a pair of his and hers poketches, and even spent extra to have their name engraved on them. She looked through the window and saw the man sitting on the stool with a small rag in his hand polishing some silver rings with a smile on his face. Then she turned to May, and they went off to do some more shopping.

Ash found himself to be the center of attention in the ward. At first a nurse came running up and apologised to Ash for not being able to stop Bradley, but Ash waved that away. He covered for the boy and told the nurse that he had been expecting the visit and would have come up anyway. He saw a sea of faces looking at him with expressions ranging from surprise to awe. Suddenly a small girl of six reached out and touched his arm.

"My name is Doris." She simply said, and that seemed to break the silence there in the ward.

Ash found himself thanking what ever being had given him a good memory for names, because suddenly he found himself bombarded with them. Pikachu sat quietly, as one after another of the kids petted her, or gave her a scratch under her chin and Ash marvelled at this. Normally she would not stand for so much contact from others. Then Bradley came back with two others in tow, and the crowd around him parted. He saw that both boys had black hair, and bright green eyes. The fact that they were brothers was obvious, even though one looked like he was close to twelve or so and the other looked to be ten or eleven.

"These are the friends that I wanted you to meet." Bradley said slowly, as two doctors came into the room.

"My name is Tommy." The oldest said with a big smile on his face, thrusting out a hand which Ash took and gripped. "And this is my brother," He continued bringing the younger copy of himself forward and Ash extended his hand to the sad boy.

"I'm Eddie." The little one said and silence rained in the ward.

Ash noted the sudden silence, broken by a whispered 'Oh my GOD' from the nurse and wondered at that. He found that his hand was suddenly bypassed and he had a seven year old hugging him tightly, crying into his chest. He also saw tears in the eyes of the Nurse, Tommy, Bradley, and several other children. He grew nervous, but unconsciously put his arms around the crying boy and rubbed his back.

"Could I speak to you, young man?" one of the doctors asked, and then continued with a shake of the head when Ash seemed ready right then. "No, when this one is calmed down."

It took almost fifteen minutes for that to happen, and Ash found the boy had literally cried himself to sleep in his arms. When the nurse started to take the boy off to a bed he started to whimper and Ash reached out and touched his hand.

"Your safe, Eddie," he said softly and the boy calmed instantly, and was carried off to a bed.

"Thank you, sir." Tommy said, with tears coming down his face and followed the nurse.

"Could somebody please tell me what is going on here." Ash exclaimed softly, looking to both of the doctors.

"What do you know of those two boys, Mr. Ketchum?" The one doctor asked after checking the hospital bracelet Ash wore.

"That their parents died in a car accident and they survived." Ash said quietly.

"That's right," The other doctor said just as quietly. "I won't get into the gory details here, but little Eddie, apparently saw his parents die and was so traumatised by it that he has not cried or uttered a word or sound in the two months that he has been here save the occasional whimper in his sleep. He would mechanically eat his food, but that's all. Until today."

"That's horrible," Brock said. "But he seems to have come through now, so will he be ok?"

"It's too early to tell," The doctor said with hand movement that showed it could go either way. "But it looks promising. I would like to ask you Mr. Ketchum, if you could visit here more often while you are here at the hospital? It seems that you are having a positive influence on Eddie and he may just open up to you."

"Sure," Ash agreed quickly. "I can come every day if you need me."

"Thank you," The doctor replied "I think that with you coming here to visit Eddie, he can regain some of the joy he had." He looked over Ashes shoulder and a look of disgust filled his face. "You seem to have a loving heart, unlike some."

"That's so sweet," Said a cold voice behind him, and he turned his chair slightly. "I think I want to puke."

Ash was immediately reminded of a block of ice upon seeing the speaker. She was tall, dressed well, and had a fine head of blue hair. Her eyes were a violet shade and seemed devoid of any emotion. She looked at the doctors.

"Are the little darlings," she twisted the last word slightly. "Ready, or have you found another reason to keep them here?"

"Miss Pinchin," The doctor ground out the name. "I cannot release them until I have a fully clean bill of health on them. That included mental and emotional."

"Your job," She said with an arrogant shake of her shoulders. "Is to make sure that they have all their body parts in the right place and working fine." She inspected her nails, before glaring at him, "My job is to take custody of them as soon as your job is done, and as to their mental and emotional well being, I have Doctor Madison as resident psychologist."

"Madam," The one doctor said with distaste. "I wouldn't qualify Alfred Madison to be capable of treating a sea sponge, let alone a child who went through a trauma like those to did."

"He's licensed," She replied sweetly. "That's all that matters." Then she turned back to the other doctor. "OK, I will be back on Monday to take the children, I have an orphanage to run and these delays are costing me." Then she left.

"I hate that woman," Ash said vehemently, "And I don't even know her."

"Kathy Pinchin," The doctor volunteered. "She runs the orphanage at this end of the city, and she gets funds and pay depending on how many children she has under her care."

"So," Brock ventured, "She gets money per child, and she doesn't care about them?"

"Oh she cares," The doctor put in. "She has to," Then he turned towards the two of them. "She keeps all her charges well and healthy with as little effort as possible, not to mention spending as little as she needs to on any of them. She keeps just within the limits of the law so she can keep operating."

"The children there," the other doctor stated, "Are treated little better then the children of the old workhouses from way back. And she keeps the right people paid off to see that others don't have a chance to get involved."

"My word," A new, and familiar voice said, "A most disagreeable woman."

Ash turned and saw the speaker to be Professor Oak. Suddenly his thoughts turned to his mom.

"Professor," he began, worry clear in his voice. "Is mom, alright?"

"Hello Ash," The professor smiled, "Yes, your mother is doing fine, and so are the triplets, though she does say they seem to be kicking a bit." Then he looked at the doctor, "please tell me that that horrid woman is not on your staff."

"Which horrid woman?" The doctor inquired.

"Tall, blue hair, violet eyes, well dressed, and as much compassion as that wheelchair that my stepson is in."

"Ahhhh," The doctor said with a knowing nod. "You must mean Miss Pinchin, no she isn't any staff here."

"Thank heavens and some how the prefix, Miss, doesn't surprise me." Professor Oak said with a snort. "I don't think any male, human or animal, would be able to stand her."

"You'de be surprised," The doctor said in a low tone. "She manages to get one or two high placed males to help her on occasion."

"I can imagine how, she does it." Oak stated in a voice filled with disgust.

"Why are you here, Professor?" Ash asked.

"Yea," Brock chimed in. "No offence intended, but shouldn't you be back in Kanto preparing for some new arrivals."

"Your mother asked me to come and check on you," He said to Ash. "She was worried a bit and I came via my alakazam. I met Gary in the lobby and he told me your room, and then a nurse informed me that you were here." Then he looked intently at Ash. "I am glad that Gary glossed over some of the things that had happened, otherwise your mother would be very worried. And also, congratulations on your liaison with Misty. Gary informed me of that too, and I told your mother. She is very happy for you."

"I am happy for me too," Ash chuckled. "I haven't been this happy, in..." He shrugged.

"I'm going to go entertain the kids here, while you two talk," Brock said, and wandered off to a group of kids.

"Doctor," Ash asked when Brock had left. "Hasn't anybody ever tried to take down that Pinchin broad? At least a peg or two?"

"Oh yes," the doctor answered. "There have been numerous attempts."

"But she has a local Judge in her pocket," The other doctor added, "And a very saavy lawyer. Not to mention the quack she has as a psychologist." He shook his head. "They keep her legal so her orphanage doesn't get threatened."

"Don't tell me that creature," Professor Oak stated, aghast. "Runs an orphanage?"

The doctor nodded and told Professor Oak the details. When he was done, the professor was horror stricken.

"I thought those laws were changed almost twenty years ago?" He finally burst out.

"For all the other orphanages, it was. Her lawyer and some of his cronies managed to get a grandfather clause in for that one." the doctor replied with feeling. "As long as she has a child in there, the law cannot be changed for her establishment. And she has always managed to keep at least one or two around. Now she has eight, and if she gets those two into her place, that brings her up to a total of ten, and her pay doubles, as well as the funds for her establishment."

"As well as locks in the older law for her place." The other doctor responded. "Then if she gets all the kids adopted out, she still can get others and the laws for her won't change. Beautiful system our ancestors set up, huh?" Sarcasm was plain in his voice.

"Is there no way to stop her?" Professor Oak asked.

"If you could get all the kids at her place adopted out," The one doctor started. "Including the two here, then the grandfather clause falls and she will be able to run the place but will have to do so under the new laws, which she can't."

"Hmmmm," Professor Oak knitted his brows in concentration, then nodded. "I might have a way, but I will need to get to a phone to make several long-distance calls to even try to pull it off."

"We have an empty office here, and I will loan you an office helper." The one doctor said in an instant. "If you have a legal way to take down Pinchin, I'll back you."

"Me to," The other doctor said in quick succession.

"Count me in too, Professor." Ash added with a devilish grin.

Just then Tommy came up to the group, and looked at Ash.

"Eddie is asking about you, Sir."

"My name is Ash, Tommy." he said to the younger boy.

"Thanks," he smiled a bit, then turned to one of the doctors. "Sir, Eddie doesn't remember anything about the accident. He knows mom and dad are gone, but he doesn't remember being there."

The one doctor knelt down in front of Tommy.

"Sometimes, when a person goes through a great tragedy, it gets erased from their minds." he said. "Your brothers mind is trying to protect itself. So it erased this part. It's not meant to hurt or anything."

"No," Tommy replied quickly. "I'm glad that he forgot, now he doesn't hurt any more. But..." and he glanced at Ash. "When he asked for... Ash..." saying the name. "He asked where Uncle Ash was. Why... Why did he call Ash uncle?"

"It is rare," The doctor said quietly. "Very very rare, but does happen with young. If their parents are taken from them they will latch onto the nearest older person who strikes a chord with them as a substitute." He looked from Tommy to Ash and back. "It seems that little Eddie has chosen you Ash. Your his substitute guardian figure."

"But I just met him," Ash blurted out. "How could he know me?"

"I guess," Tommy said in a small voice. "It's my fault. We were such fans of yours, and then the accident happened, and then I lost my little brother, he was like a robot, instead of the laughing little pest he used to be. I would sit up with him for hours showing him all my cards of you, and your pokemon. I would tell him about all the times we watched you beat trainer after trainer in Johto, The Orange Islands, and in Hoenn. I would say to him that I wish we had an uncle like you. I must have repeated it so much he believes it now."

Ash listened to the boy and felt something of kinship. They had both lost somebody they loved, both in an accident. He had done the same thing but to Professor Oak. He remembered paying a lot of visits to the Professor. It was the Professor that had the normally father son talk with Ash. It was Professor Oak that took the father role when his dad had died. And he remembered that he was not shocked, nor repulsed when he had told him that he wanted to marry his mother. He turned to Tommy who was looking sad.

"It's alright." He said. "If it helps him, and you don't mind, then I'll play uncle to him."

Tommy looked up with wet eyes, and smiled. He whispered a thank you.

Misty came up and found Ash, Brock, Tommy, Bradley, and another boy playing boardgames with Eddie. She heard Eddie calling Ash Uncle Ash, and saw a plea in his gaze, so she went along with it and joined the game. They played a few more board games and then told them they had to go back to their rooms and left after promising that they would be back the next day. Misty remained silent during the elevator trip down, and all the way into the room. But before she could ask, Ash told her the whole story. She listened in growing shock as Ash told her about the boys parents being killed, and now there was a mercenary woman who just wanted the boys so she could collect more money. She remembered the smiling face of little Eddie and saw the look of happiness. Then she saw it crumble as the two boys were taken to an orphanage run by a witch. She tried to cheer Ash up, because he looked like he was ready to break. In fact she was too. The little boy had such a charming manner, he had grinned and smiled his way into her heart as well. But she still tried to help Ash, because he needed it.

"Professor Oak said that he would try to help, right?" She offered, hopefully.

"Yea," Ash said sadly, wondering what was happening to him. "But either way, Mist. They will lose out." He sighed. "If they are adopted, they'll most likely be split up, and that won't be good. And if not, then they have to go to that cow, who just wants them so she gets more money." He slammed his hand into the pillow. "I wish there was something that I could do." A tear fell. "Both Tommy and Eddie trust me, and I can't do jack to help them. I'm going to let them down."

"Ash, you aren't the only one who let those two into your heart." Misty said fervently. "Those two are charmers and they got into my heart too." She saw Ash look up, his eyes brimming. "I'm sure that Professor Oak will come up with something, and if I can help in any way, I'll do it in an instant. Just like I would help you in an instant, in any way I could." She held his face between her hands, and kissed him. "Remember what you said in Johto when I said that the parents of those fourteen kids would run out of love? I do. You said that love is the only unlimited resource. The more you give, the more you have to give. Something will be done."

"Thanks, Mist." And Ash smiled at her.

Neither saw the door close slowly. Neither knew that Professor Oak had heard them. Samuel Oak moved quickly back to the office that Doctor Evans had loaned him. He thought he had found a way, but he needed legal advice. He punched in the number for the Pokemon League Lawyer, and waited. Chad Echart answered the phone and his grin faded when he saw the serious expression on Oaks face.

"What's the matter, Sam?" He asked.

"Chad, I need a big favour."

Professor Oak outlined the situation and then quickly told him what his plan was. He told him the sections of law that he knew covered it, and how old those sections were. Then he asked him.

"Chad, I need to know if it can be done?" Samuel Oak asked his old legal friend. "And I need to know fast. My new stepson is involved and I need reassurances quickly. I already outlined the plan with Delia, and she said that she would go along with it, so you have part of the equation."

"Give me an hour." He said looking at an open book in front of him. "I need to talk to a judge first, can I use your name and Delia's if I need to?"

"Of course," He replied, "What ever it takes, and as long as it is done to the letter of the law."

"You know I don't work any other way, Sam." He smirked. "Talk with you in an hour." Then he signed off.

And Samuel Oak sat there and began to wait. The phone rang just before the hour was up and Professor Oak slapped the receive button. The smile on the face of Chad told him it was good news, and he relaxed as the legal eagle as he was known in the trade explained what was going to happen.


	14. Chapter 13

Ash woke in the middle of the night. He saw the door slowly close and heard the sound of slippered feet moving toward him. A glance at Misty's bed told him that she was asleep. Suddenly he felt a tug at the sheet. Turning over, he saw Eddie, in his pyjamas standing there, half asleep and a tear running down his cheek.

"Uncle Ash," He said in a tone that was both sleepy and sad. "Can you chase away the bad things in my sleep?"

Ash looked at the boy standing there and again felt a thrill at being able to help. He pulled back the covers, reached down and lifted Eddie onto the bed, and made sure the guard rail was up behind him. Then he covered the boy who sighed, smiled and started to fall asleep. He turned back, and laid his head down on 'his' half of the pillow. Before he drifted off to sleep, he felt Eddie's arm go over his side, hugging the boy close to Ash.

Misty had seen what happened but feigned sleep until she was sure that the both of them were asleep. She got out of bed, and checked the pair and couldn't help but smile fondly. Ash was sound asleep with Eddie behind him, one arm wrapped around Ash and both had contented smiles. She padded out of the room quietly and made her way to the nursing station that was a little ways down the hall. Once there she informed them of the new visitor and the reason.

"I'll have an orderly bring him back to paediatrics." The nurse was reaching for a phone.

"No...no." Misty stopped her. "It's ok, we don't mind. Eddie was having nightmares and came down to have Ash chase them away." She smiled when the nurse mentioned how sweet that was. "If you could call the Paediatric ward and tell them where Eddie is before the start to tear apart the hospital." She waited while she did that "Oh, could they tell his brother Tommy that he is here in case he asks or when he wakes up. Just so he won't go crazy trying to find him." When the message was delivered, Misty asked the nurse to add an extra plate to the breakfast that they normally had. "One scrambled egg, two links sausage, bowl of cereal, toast and an assortment of the jams, juice and milk."

"Of course," The nurse punched the request into the computer and then turned to her. "Your quite taken by him, huh."

"Yea," Misty agreed and nodded. "Too taken. I hope that if Professor Oak can't think of something, Ash and I can deal with it." She looked at the nurse. "Seems silly, doesn't it? We just met the boy and his brother and now they seem like their part of us. Sorta like what happened to Ash and me. I pulled him out of a river with my fishing pole and find myself hooked too. That stuff is supposed to happen in the books and serials on TV, not real life."

"I disagree," The nurse smiled at Misty holding up her hand and showing a wedding ring. "I met my husband in a pokemon battle, him against me for a chance to take on Winnona for the feather badge. After the battle he got the badge and my heart. I left the gym and followed him ever since. Even though he was only twelve at the time, as I was, we exchanged rings at that time and waited to get old enough to marry. You could say that our courtship was only about an hour." She giggled a bit. "You would be surprised to learn how much that happens, because most people won't talk about it." She got a faraway look in her eyes. "I still remember his dratini taking out my swablu. I lost the battle to a dragon trainer, and I lost my heart at the same time. I still have to find Andy a present for our anniversary."

"Try a place on Dicey Avenue, called The Heart Shop." Misty said quickly. "He should have a perfect gift for your Andy." In Misty's mind she saw a man wearing a crystal ring in the shape of a dratini.

"I will," The surprised nurse replied, "Thank you."

Misty went back to the room quietly and then back to bed.

Morning came and Ash woke to the smell of scrambled eggs, sausage, and his new weakness, coffee. Almost immediately he also sensed the small presence of Eddie who was stirring behind him. He felt the boys arm around him and grinned as it started to move.

"If you two sleepyheads could pull yourselves from the bed," He heard Misty say in a cheerful voice. "Breakfast is ready."

Ash's eyes opened fully then, and he noted three trays on the two hospital tables that had been pushed together. Misty had grabbed three chairs and set it around the makeshift table.

"Misty, how?" Ash didn't bother to complete the question because she was laughing at Eddie's attempts to get his slippers so he could get to the food.

"Scrambled eggs and sausage?" The boy burst out still trying to snare his slippers a third time. "My favorite, How didja know?"

Ash joined in the laughter and retrieved his slippers for him and then lifted him down from the bed. Misty explained while they ate, stopping every so often to remind Eddie to chew his food. They chatted and talked during the meal and when it was over the door opened and Tommy was there, and Professor Oak was standing behind him. Next to Professor Oak was a man with china blue eyes that seemed to laugh, bright blonde hair, wearing a three piece suit. But Eddie, suddenly grew sad.

"What's wrong Eddie?" Ash asked suddenly concerned.

"It's just that these two days have been the best I ever had since our mom and dad left." He sniffed and Ash saw tears flowing. "But I know that there going to end soon. That ugly lady is going to take us to that awful place and Tommy and me could be separated forever." He looked up as Ash with a smile on his small face. "Thank you for letting me pretend you were my uncle. I'd give anything to have an uncle like you and an auntie like Misty here."

"Then you didn't think that Ash was..." Tommy said in wonder, staring at his little brother.

"No," Eddie admitted. "But I had so much fun pretending he was. He chased away the bad lady in my dreams, he made me feel safe." His voice cracked slightly. "He made me feel like you and me would never be split up." Then he slowly started to walk towards the door.

Ash felt tears flowing on him, and looking at Misty, he saw the same. Even Professor Oak and the other man were blinking back tears. He caught the eyes of Professor Oak, and his eyes were asking a question. He saw him nod twice, and give him a thumbs up and he started to feel hope. Looking back to Misty he saw that she had caught the thumbs up sign, and she nodded.

"Eddie, Tommy," Ash snapped out, causing both boys to turn. He crooked a finger beaconing them back and they came slowly. He gripped a shoulder apiece and looked from one to the other. He had never thought that he would be trying to comfort two children at his age. 'hell' he thought, 'one of those children is only about four years younger then I am and the other is seven years younger'.

"Eddie, Look at me." He said when the boy stood in front of him looking down at the floor. "I said, Look at me," and fitted actions to his words by putting his curled finger under the boys chin and lifting it. "No more tears." He told Eddie, "Do you trust me?" he looked to each and saw them nod. "I promise you I will do everything in my power to see that you never have to go to that place. I'd move the world if I could to help you two stay together, and free of that cow. And I will. There is a plan in the works, if it goes right then you two should never have to worry again. I will help you somehow, I promise that."

"Count me in on that," Misty added, the sound of steel in her tone.

"See, you have more friends and people who care then you know." Ash held their gaze. "Give me a chance."

Ash took a Kleenex from the box on his night stand, wiped the eyes of Eddie and let him blow his nose.

"Give me some time to talk to Professor Oak..." He stopped and looked at the man who had been his father figure for almost eight years of his life. "Let me talk to my new dad, and see what we can do."

"Ok," Both the boys said and turned, smiling slightly.

"I'll walk them to the elevator." Professor Oak said, his eyes locked on Ash with a silent thank you. And he left.

"I'll wait until he returns before we get into the details." The other man said, wiping his eyes with a handkerchief.

"At least tell me I didn't make a hollow promise to those two." Ash practically begged.

"Hardly." The man said with a sly grin.

They didn't have long to wait. He returned and he was cursing so much that Misty and Ash was surprised and shocked.

"Chad," He said with force, "I never thought I would say this but I hate that woman." He scowled. "I hate her with a passion. She comes every other day, and tell them what they can expect at her place. Yesterday was the only day that she didn't get a chance to torture those poor boys. And they just told me that she said she has a special birthday present for them." He slammed his fist down on the mattress so hard the pillow on the other end of the bed jumped. "That woman is vile beyond words."

"Well, let's set this up for tomorrow then." Chad said with an evil grin. "That way we de fang her, and give those two boys a birthday they'll never forget, provided Ash and Misty are willing to help."

"Sir," Ash said with as much feeling as he could. "You already heard me give those two my promise, And I never break a promise."

"Now hold on Ash," Professor Oak said tiredly. "Here me out first."

"OK, dad," Ash responded, "But I already made up my mind. The only thing that would sway me in this is if it stops me from marrying Misty."

"Same here."

"Just how serious are you about each other?" Oak asked after almost a minute silence. "Gary told me some things, but time may change things."

"See this," Misty held up her left hand and was tapping the third finger, her tone was filled with firm determination. "There's a sign here that you can't see, but I can. It says: Reserved for Ring from Ash Ketchum, All others stay the hell away. It's been there for over two years."

"And see this," Ash said holding up his right hand to the man who was his dad while he looked fondly at Misty. "It's the hand that is itching to put that ring on her finger, and has been for some time. It just has to wait for the body that's attached to it to get old enough to legally do it."

"You say that now," Chad said calmly, "But time may change your feelings."

"Sir, the only feeling that are going to change by the passage of time is the intensity of them on our honeymoon." Misty stated, then turned Ash's head and kissed him soundly.

"Ohhhh, Please let time pass quickly." Ash said intensely which got both Professor Oak and Chad laughing.

"OK, I think that that covers the small talk portion." Then Chad looked to his friend and signalled him.

"Yesterday I called many people," Professor Oak began, leaning forward. "I found eight people who wish to adopt the children currently at that orphanage. Luckily that vile cow has no choice but to keep up to date records on file with the local and federal governments at all times, or she loses her licence. She can't turn down these eight because their reputations are impeccable. They are a selection of four regions Elite four The governing body of the Pokemon league. They will, tomorrow at eleven o'clock, come down to her establishment with federal court orders to hand over the chosen children to their new parents. That leaves the delema of Tommy and Eddie. Delia and I are going to adopt them. We are married, we have a long life to look forward to, we have the finances to deal with it, the only thing that we are lacking is written affidavits of our character. That is where you two come in. I need you two to give your honest statements of my character on paper, and Chad can have a judge sign off on them and another seal them. I already have ten, but for this immediate type of adoption to go through, I need twelve. And all twelve must be executive members of the Pokemon League."

"OK, there's the problem." Ash stated quietly. "Misty and I are in the league, but not executives. She's a gym leader, and I'm just a trainer."

"Wrong." Chad informed him. "Misty is classed as an exec in the League because of her standing as a gym leader. You are a Tri-champ, and..." he handed Ash a book titled: Rules and Regulations of the Pokemon League. "Read the marked page and paragraph please."

"In the event that a member of the Pokemon League obtains three championships, that member is classed as a Gold shield holder, classed as a minor Executive in the League, and has the following powers and abilities: He/she may hand out up to a maximum of three pokemon to perspective trainers who have obtained the age of nine years old; He/She may licence said trainers at official Pokemon League trainers so they may compete, and catch and/or train pokemon; He/She may discipline by suspending and/or revoking a trainers licence." Ash trailed off. There were a few other things but this basically covered the whole thing.

"Because you are a Tri-Champ you are the equal of a Gym leader yourself." Chad took Ashes pokedex and brought up the ID portion of it. "See that up there?" He tapped the upper left corner. "Gold Shield. Solid Shield, Not the silver shield outline that a Normal trainer has. You could quit your journey right now and start up your own gym if you wanted." He grinned at the stunned look on Ash's face. "All you would need, is the land, the building, and the money to do all of that." He chuckled. "Of course, and Misty could tell you this, it's a full time job. Your journey days would be over. Besides, I don't quite see you giving up on your pokemon master dream just yet."

"Sir?" Ash started, holding out the rule book. "Could you explain these to me?" he pointed out the first two powers.

"Keep the book, Ash." Chad said with a smile. "I have a box of about a hundred of them at the office. As to the first two powers, It means that you can give pokemon out to a max of three people in a twelve month period, and if they are of the age of nine years or older, then you can license them as a pokemon trainer."

"I thought the age was ten," Ash retorted. "I couldn't become a trainer until then."

"A tri-champ is permitted to go one year younger, then say Professor Oak, Elm, Birch, or Rowan." Chad chuckled, "It gives them something to do besides ribbon cutting ceremonies at malls, or giving lectures on pokemon to kids. The Elite four can do the same." Then he looked at Professor Oak. "You might want to free up three pokedex's and about eighteen poke balls, and such for Ash. I will see to getting him a official League laptop to program the pokedexs and record trainer stats."

Soon they were left with only their friends their and the congratulation began. Then they all went up to the paediatric ward. Ash simply told Tommy, and Eddie that they had nothing to worry about. Then they all started to break up into groups to play boardgames with the kids.


	15. Chapter 14

The first thing Ash did when he woke up on his birthday, was to give Misty a kiss to wake her up. They had breakfast, and then dressed. Ash was still to be moved around in a wheelchair for long periods of time. Then Brock and Susie came into the room followed by Meowth.

"Ash, bad news," Brock said. "Our shinxes are getting nervous and edgy around pikachu's eggs, and Meowth told us that they were saying that they wern't sure they liked the idea of it."

"Professor Rowan did say that pure Electrics sometimes get jealous of other pure electrics." Ash said sadly. "What do you want to do, Brock."

"Well, normally I would keep the eggs," Brock began. "And send the shinx's to Professor Oak, but, we have been working with them for a while, and the eggs haven't even hatched. They are close, but not yet. You might have to find somebody else to handle the eggs, and the pichu that hatch."

"Can I make a suggestion?" Susie asked, and continued when Ash nodded. "How about Tommy and Eddie. I saw the way they interacted with that girl, Marcy's, pichu. They have the knowledge to work with them. Tommy can begin building his up and maybe get it to evolve to a pikachu, and that could be his starter? And Eddie would have a companion to play with."

"That would be great, Ash." Brock said enthusiastically. "I hate the idea of giving up these eggs, twin pichu are a rare thing, but I really don't want to send the shinx back to Professor Oak, and Susie is of the same mind on that."

"I know I can give one to Tommy, but I am not sure about Eddie." Ash stated. "Eddie is only eight today,"

"You can give Eddie a pokemon and a pokedex, and he can use it to id other pokemon and as an ID" a voice from the doorway announced. "You just can't licence him as a trainer. He will have to wait until he is either nine or ten for that."

They saw Chad with Nurse Joy from the pokemon center. They had a laptop with the official emblem or the Pokemon League on it, three pokedexs, three sleeves of six poke balls with a special disk in the sleeve that would transport any extra pokemon to Professor Oak. And fifteen minutes later Ash was confident that he knew how to operate the software and program the new pokedex's he had. Then they made ready to go upstairs to the party. During the trip up Chad told Ash that Eddie could catch other pokemon, but would be limited to three, and would not be allowed to compete in contest.

"Further, for him to catch other pokemon he has to have a licensed trainer with him." Chad added. "Something for Tommy to do with his brother, maybe?"

"I'm glad you told me." Ash replied.

They exited the elevator and saw a large sign on the wall pointing to the sun room;

*_Solarium - Ped Ward,_* and under that in bright colours. *_Reserved for birthday party_*

As they entered, Chads cell phone rang and he answered it. a moment later he smile almost wickedly and said thank you. Then he turned to Ash.

"Pinchin is without any children at the orphanage, now." he began in a low voice, "That was Lance, and he said he picked up his new adopted daughter. He also said that he watched and saw her heading towards here, with her lawyer, a pair of large men, and her pet judge. It should take them twenty minutes to get here."

"Where is Tommy and Eddie?" Ash asked scanning the room.

"There, in the corner," Chad said quietly, "They were briefed by their court appointed attorney, and nearly ran him over in their haste to get to the adoption agreement to sign. The judge signed, and now all that is needed is your affidavit, Misty's, five witnesses, and to have it sealed." He turned to Oak "Do you want to do this now, or wait until she gets here? Just to let you know, if you do this now, you have a slightly stronger power base to work from."

"I want to take care of this now," Oak said in a firm tone. "Delia is worried, and the sooner we deal with this, the sooner I can reassure her." He looked to Ash and Misty.

They handed over the papers they had filled out to a Balding Judge with a huge handlebar moustache, and he looked them over, before chuckling.

"Well Sam, I have seen twelve glowing affidavits as to your good intentions and deeds." he winked. "If you ever get tired of research, you could use these to maybe get set up for sainthood."

"I'll just be happy if they get the adoption approved." Oak responded with a chuckle of his own.

"Sam," The judge said with a exasperated tone. "If it wasn't for the '_laws_' need for twelve affidavits, I would have approved the adoption ten minutes after Chad told me about it. You and Delia are very acceptable candidates, and your reputation is so impeccable that it squeaks. Sign the damn paper already, you got two boys who I think would like to join their new family."

He did so with a flourish and moved back. The judge added his signature to the paper, and he called over another judge who was talking to one of the Elite four from Kanto. That judge looked over the whole thing and then sealed it with a crimping tool.

"Done," The Judge said in a clear voice. "I'll have this filed and copied and should have a copy sent to you, Sam, by Wednesday."

"Can we get two photocopies now," Chad said with a grin. "I got word that a certain harpy is on her way, and I want to head her off before she gets here. And Just in case, I want Sam to have a copy."

"You can use the hospital copy machine, at the nursing station." One of the doctors directed him.

"Thank you," Chad replied. "I'll get the copies and head off one harpy. Then I will be back, save me some cake, please?" and he went off humming a jaunty tune.

Ash looked to Misty and she gave a thumbs up, mouthing the word great and Ash agreed. At that moment Tommy and Eddie came running up with practically whooping with joy.

"We got parents," Eddie crowed, "We got a famous brother too."

"You got more then that, uncle." Gary stated as he came up to the group, wearing a party hat that looked like a top hat. "Max and May are family too, you two are their uncles, just like your mine."

Eddie turned his head from one to another, eyes wide then he began to cry, yet he was still smiling.

"What's wrong, Eddie?" Misty asked kneeling near him.

"I'm happy," He burst out. "I got my birthday wish before I blew out the candles on my cake."

The party went on for a while, some people coming and dropping off presents. Gary remarked that it looked like The Elite four of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh had all paid a visit. When it came time to start opening the presents, they were separated and the two boys found that there were a sizeable pile for each of them. They stared at them in wonder. There were a number of small boxes, and when Eddie opened one, he nearly fell over in wonder when he saw a poke ball. The card read: To Edward From Lance, Dragon Champion E4 Kanto. (do not open ball until Ash gives you his gift). Ash decided then to give his gift. But both boys told Ash that they had gotten the best gift by being adopted. He grinned. He saw that Professor Oak had set up the laptop and he wheeled himself to the table. He called the two over.

"Guys," he began, in a serious manner. "You know that I am a tri-champ, right?" He saw both nod, Eddie still clutching the poke ball from Lance. "One of my abilities as such, is that I can licence three pokemon trainers each year." There eye grew wide. "I have a very special request for the both of you. Brock and Susie can't help me because they have a shinx, and it's a pure electric. The problem is that Pikachu had two eggs that will soon hatch into pichu, and there shinxs don't like another pure electric in the same group. I would like you two, to each raise one of pikachu's babys. And I need to give you these."

He plugged the cord from the laptop to one pokedex and filled out the form for Tommy, using his full name. He checked the box for trainer and then listed the pokemon as an unhatched pichu. He pointed the pokedex video pick-up at Tommy, and said: smile, before clicking the mouse on photo. Then he gave Tommy the pokedex, the sleeve with the poke balls. He started to do the same for Eddie, but checked non-trainer when Lance stepped in,

"Pardon me, for a moment." He smiled and winked at Ash.

"What are you doing Lance? Eddie is eight." Ash asked when he saw Lance uncheck Non-trainer and move to another box that said other.

Ash watched as a menu popped up asking for name and password. Lance entered his name and password and then checked Jr. Trainer and added a eight in age, as well as Eddie's birth-date and then Professor Oak's full name in a slot that appeared asking for Father's name and Delia Ketchum in the spot for mother. He did a bit of typing in a spot called override and hit enter then he signed out.

"Normal non-trainers can only carry three pokemon at a time," Lance told him and the two boys. "However, Edward here," and he clapped the boy on the shoulder, "Is officially the son of a diamond shield holder, namely Professor Oak. Add to that the fact that your mom is a Tri-Champ, from her journey days. They are allowed to carry six pokemon, and are just restricted from competitive battles, unless there is an official member of the League present, and that member approves the battle."

Ash finished with Eddie's pokedex and gave it to him along with the sleeve and poke balls.

"Now can I see what I got from this nice man." Eddie said looking from Lance to Ash. They both nodded and the boy released the pokemon. There wasn't a sound for at least thirty seconds. The pokemon was a silvery blue gray and worm like, but there wasn't one person who didn't recognise it as a dratini.

"My four dragonites all had eggs at the same time," Lance explained. "They hatched two weeks ago and I was going to give you one anyway," He told Ash. "When Professor Oak and Chad called and told me that Myrna and I could adopt a girl, something that we have wanted to do, and save her from a horrid orphanage, and that he was going to adopt two, I figured that solved my problems. I really don't have the time to raise another dratini, let alone four. I gave the girl I adopted one, and figured that the other three should go to the ones responsible for helping me find Moira." He winked. "your going to find more pokemon from other regions Elite four in there. You each got a meditite from Lucian, a Riolu from this regions head, Cynthia, and your new brothers have a pair of eevee each from Karen, in Jhoto. They also have, from Cynthia, one gible apiece, as do you, Ash." He reached out his hand to Ash. "The rest of the gifts from the gym leaders, Elite four members from other regions, and notable people are a thank-you gift for all the help that you and your friends have done in stopping Team Rocket, Team Magma, and Aqua, and also for those few times that you helped do a lot more." Then he looked to the two kids who were staring at Ash in wonder. "Oh, and Glacia gave you each a female Snorunt, and Pheobe gave you each a duskull and shuppet. You kids are starting off with a power line-up and you haven't even started on a journey. Such is the life of kids who have a famous dad and brother." He headed toward the door. "Ash," he called back over his shoulder. "After you become a Master, and settle down for a while, give me a call. You have my private cell number on your laptop. I have a proposition that may interest you."

"I don't know if I can deal with any more surprises like this." Ash laughed.

"Well you may have to Uncle," Gary was walking up to him with four boxes and a letter. "It's from Wallace in Hoenn. And there is one for Thomas, Edward, Misty, and Ash."

"But it's not my birthday," Misty said.

_"My friend," Ash read from the letter that Gary gave him. "This is a thank you for your help in the magma aqua event. Each of these pokemon have been fed dry poke-blocks until their eyes were bulging, battle a bit with them and watch the fun. They have in addition to the standard Tackle, Water Pulse, Ice beam, Dragon breath, and mud sport. I included one for your lady friend, because I have seen how she works with water types and admire her, and envy you, treat her right, you both deserve that._

_Wallace, Water master of Hoenn."_

"Dry poke-blocks?" Misty was puzzled. Then she released the pokemon and a somewhat homely looking fish pokemon sat on the floor.

Soon there were three others laying there, and Eddie trained his pokedex on one of them.

"Feebas - The Fish Pokemon - It is famous for its shabby appearance. While populous, they tend to cluster in set locations."

"Wow, we all got a Feebas!" Crowed Eddie practically dancing. Then he recalled his. As did Ash, and Tommy.

"I still don't get it." Misty said, confused. "I mean, I really like another water pokemon, which this is, but it just looks like a different type of magikarp."

"If you battle with it," May came over to Misty, "And it gets enough experience while it's contest beauty stat is maxed out," she reached out to Misty's pokedex and pressed the next button. "It will evolve to this."

"Milotic - The Tender Pokemon - When people bicker, it is said to arise from the depths of lakes to becalm violent hearts."

"How can something that looks like that," Misty pointed at the pokemon on the floor, "Become something this beautiful?"

"That's one of the reasons I gave up competitions," Gary said, "And decided to do research, instead."

The rest of the presents were opened and they found a variety of items. vitamins that would increase strength, endurance, speed, and such. a vast selection of berries that most pokemon loved and would help make them more friendly. He found two more pokemon in the pile for him. Steven from Hoenn had sent him a beldum, and Max gave him one of the aron he had caught. Then he found the last box. A small box with a card on it that simply said: To: The heart giver From: The heart holder. He carefully opened it and saw a small ring box red on top, white on the bottom with a small button on the front. When he pressed the button he saw a ring that looked like a rainbow crystal dragonair holding its tail in its mouth. Taking off the ring his mom had given him, he placed the dragonair ring on his finger, then replaced the other ring. Then he practically vaulted out of the wheelchair and embraced Misty.

Chad returned to the party just as they were getting ready to blow out the candles. He had grabbed a party hat and joined the group as each of the birthday boys stood in front of their own cake with burning candles. They were all just staring at the cakes.

"What's wrong guys?" Brock asked with a smile.

"I don't know what to wish for." Ash said rubbing the back of his head. "I know what I wished for for the last two birthdays," and he looked fondly at Misty. "Now I got it, and I don't know what else there is to wish for."

"I was going to wish for a family who would love Tommy and me." Eddie said staring at the cake. "Now we got that. Then I was gonna wish for a lot of pokemon, and we all got that. Now I don't know what to wish for." He looked up with a little smile.

"If you'll all pardon the pun," Tommy said glancing at his brother. "Ditto." He coloured slightly as everybody laughed.

"Just wish for something that you'de really want to have happen, but hasn't." Brock answered.

The three of them looked like they were concentrating, then as one they looked at each other and nodded.

"On three?" Ash asked and the two boys nodded.

Brock did the countdown and all three managed to extinguish all the candles on their respective cakes. The cake was cut and they all sat down to enjoy it. Ash, Tommy, and Eddie sat at a table that was set on a small dais, and with them were Misty, and Professor Oak. a video phone had been set up so Delia could watch the proceedings, and the newest members of Ash's family saw the woman who would be their mother for the first time. The party started to wind down about seven o'clock and when Ash offered to help clean up it was refused.

"This party was for you and the boys." One nurse said with a grin. "It wouldn't do for you to clean up after your own party."

Ash watched as Brock and Susie left for the pokemon center and their room there. Then Gary and Duplica followed suit. Professor Oak started to leave with Chad, and told Ash that he would see him in a day or two. And then Jessie, James, Max and May came up.

"Thanks for letting us share this moment." Jessie said, looking a bit uncomfortable and she glanced to James.

"You taught us so much, Ash." James said sounding a bit sad. "But May and Max have decided that they want to try some of the contests here, and asked if we would like to join them."

"Yous guys wants ta leave?" Meowth asked, surprised.

"We learned so much from Ash, Brock, Susie, and Misty." Jessie told Meowth. "But we can't put any of it to the test, if we stay with them. We have to go off on our own some day, and this gives us the chance."

Misty looked at Meowth who was looking somewhat down and made a decision.

"You want to stay with them, don't you Meowth?" She smiled at the cat pokemon.

"I won't lies to ya," He began, looking back at Misty. "You an Ash treated me good, but Jessie, James and me were together fer a lot of years, and I sorta mis bein wit dem."

"OK," Misty pulled out a poke ball, and looked at it for a moment before handing it over to Jessie. "I'm not giving Meowth to you, yet, consider this a loan from a friend."

"A friend?" Jessie said with a small smile. "That's something that we havn't had many of."

"Well, you have two here, at least." Ash said putting out his hand. "Promise me you'll stay for a bit. I want to pick up satellite phones for all of us."

"We can stay around for a couple of days." May said smiling. "And we know the way to the Pokemon League grounds, so we'll be there to cheer you on."

"Yes, I wouldn't want to miss that." James said taking Ash's hand and gripping it firmly.

"Now it looks like when we pick up this journey," Ash told Misty with a smile. "We'll be four."


	16. Chapter 15

Nurse Crimban came up to them and told Ash that they would be taken to their new room. They turned to say bye to Tommy and Eddie and were stunned when another nurse came up with two bags that held the boys presents and belongings.

"We're putting you and your family in the Hospice Suite." Crimban answered the unasked question. "It was just cleaned, and had fresh linen put on the beds." She continued to explain as she ushered the four out of the sun room. "The suite is normally used for families that have children here, so the child will not be separated from the family. But the doctors thought that it would be useful for you to stay there to help all of you heal properly."

"Sounds good to me," Ash responded. "Could I ask a favour, Nurse Crimban?"

"If I can," She replied.

"I'm wondering if I can have a nurse take me to a couple of stores tomorrow?" He began. "I need some satellite phones, custom equipment, and such."

"Hmm," she paused in front of a door. "I have a nurse that has been begging me for a little time off so she could shop, and the doctors are saying that your almost ready to be discharged. I'll talk to her. As long as she understands that your shopping takes precedence, and provided you don't mind following her on her shopping rounds, I don't see the problem."

"As long as she doesn't drag me into a women's lingerie shop," Ash retorted with a roll of his eyes. "I would have asked Misty, but I don't think that you would have let me out of the Hospital even in a wheelchair without a nurse."

"You are right on that score." She said drawing herself up. "And I don't think you have to worry about the lingerie shop thing, she is looking for jewellery."

"Fine," He responded.

She opened the door and they entered a large central room with two doors leading out at different ends of the room. She went to one and opened the door, beckoning to the boys. They looked in and saw two twin beds made up with bright blue sheets, and blankets. Another door was set into one wall. Crimban indicated that it was to the bathroom. The boys each went to a bed and simply flopped down on them.

"Ash and Misty will be in that other room," She told the boys, pointing to the door on the opposite side of the central room. "Just so you know that they won't be far from you."

She then led Ash and Misty to the other door, and opened it. The first thing that Ash noted, his face flaming, was that there was one bed, a queen size. All the stuff that they had was already up there, including a small child's daybed for Pikachu, and another that would have been for Meowth. Ash glanced at Misty and was comforted to know that her face was the same crimson shade as his..

"Uhhhh, nurse Crimban?" Ash shakily said.

"Yes?" She responded.

"There is only one bed, a queen size." He informed her.

"Yes, I am sorry," she began. "But the two King size beds that we have are in use in the other Hospice suites."

"No, nurse Crimban," Ash said slowly, still scarlet. "One bed." He held up one finger. "Two people," adding another finger. "Boy," tapping his chest. "and Girl." pointing both fingers at Misty. "Only thirteen, me fourteen."

"Pokemon trainer, Tri-champion," She tapped his chest and smiled. "Gym Leader," And she patted Misty's shoulder. She winked. "See, I can remember things. Plus I did remember that you two love and respect each other, so I don't think that you will do anything, till the proper moment." She smiled and handed them a menu for breakfast, "Just hang it on the outside door knob and it will be picked up. Your transportation nurse will be here one hour after breakfast."

They went to the room with the boys and managed to get them awake enough to get a request for breakfast from them but after that the two boys simply fell asleep. They decided to let the boys sleep and prepared them for bed. Misty taking Eddie, and Ash getting Tommy ready. Then they turned out the lights, leaving a night light on, and returned to their part of the room. Ash mentioned that he could sleep on the floor, and Misty said that he was the one who was recovering and should get the bed. They finally decided that they would sleep in the same bed. Misty took first shower, and came out and then Ash took his shower. They both got into bed and soon found that they were so tired that they fell asleep instantly.

**Partings and joinings**

Ash woke early. The small clock next to the bed was telling him that it was a quarter to seven, and he had at least fifteen minutes before their breakfast was delivered. He slid out of bed and went to the bathroom to wash up a bit and brush his teeth, When he was done he came out to find Misty on her side, head propped up on her hand, watching the door. He grinned.

"The bathroom is all yours, Miss Waterflower." He bowed "I will wake my new brothers and set up the breakfast table."

"Why thank you Mr. Ketchum," she giggled in response. "You are such a gentleman."

He went to the boys room and found both of them awake, and staring at the door as if in fear until the recognised Ash. Both gave a sigh of relief. When Ash asked what was wrong, they both said that they had thought that the previous day was a dream.

"Nope," Ash told both of them. "you wern't dreaming."

"Thank heaven," Eddie said, "I kept thinking that we would wake up and see that ugly woman to take us away."

"That ugly woman," Ash informed him. "Is sitting in an empty building, or heading out of the region as quickly as she can. Either way, you don't have to worry about her any more." Ash pointed to the bathroom. "now you two need to get washed up, brush your teeth, and get out there, because breakfast is going to be served in about four minutes."

Ash went to the table and saw Pikachu run out of the room followed by Misty. Together they set up the table just in time to hear a knock at the door. A nurse brought in the food trays, and left a small bottle of ketchup for pikachu, who accepted the bottle and sat on table near one end and munched on some poke chow the she sprinkled with the bottles contents. Soon the two kids came out and they all began to eat. Ash mentioned that he had to go out so he could get the satellite phones. Misty said they would be fine, and she wanted a bit of revenge at a game of sorry with Eddie and Tommy. Ash laughed when he saw Eddie giggle behind his hand. The Nurse came with the Wheelchair, and took him to the elevator. Ash took this time to check that he had enough money, and then waited.

He had to blink his eyes in the bright sunlight for a moment, and then the nurse started to wheel him down the street.

"I know the perfect place to get satellite phones, sir." She told him.

"Ash, my name is Ash." he reflexively told her.

They got to the store and in four minutes or so, Ash found the right phone that he was looking for. A man came over and when Ash told him that he needed ten phones, he informed Ash that that would fall under a business plan. He then told Ash that the plans covered six, twelve, and eighteen phones. Ash chose the twelve plan. He told the man to deliver them to the hospital and gave him enough to cover the first year for all the phones and they were done.

"Could we stop at this shop, sir?" the nurse pointed at the shop that had a plain sign in the window saying 'The Heart Shop'. "One of the patients told me about it a few nights ago and I need to get my husband a present for our anniversary. I won't take long, I promise."

Ash agreed and she wheeled him in. The first thing that Ash noted was the fact that there were psychic pokemon all over the place. And on a raised dais behind a counter was a metagross. At the counter was a man with ultra pale blue eyes and long white hair done up in a long ponytail. And Ash saw he was blind. The man smiled right at the both of them, and reached over to a drawer where he pulled out a dark wooden box with gold trimming.

"This is rare," he said in his soft voice. "Two soul mates entering together, but neither is mated to the other. I think that I have something that each of you could use." and he opened the box.

Ash was about to tell him that he was not there to buy anything when he saw a gold locket with two Milotic on it. They were made of crystal, and seemed to be touching at the tail and head, forming a heart shape with their bodies. He saw the nurse reach out and touch a ring that looked like a dratini holding its tail, and heard her gasp.

"This ring would be perfect." Then she sobered. "How much is it?"

"For you," He replied, "two hundred."

"And the locket, with the milotics on it?" Ash asked, not really caring about the price.

"Ahhhhh," The mans smile grew a bit broader. "For a young red haired girl, no doubt."

"HOW?" Ash burst out, eyes widening in surprise.

"The young lady in question came in a few days ago," He answered. "She purchased a ring I carved in the likeness of a dragonair." he cocked his head to one side, "The ring, your wearing on your finger, right now Mr. Ketchum." He chuckled softly and pointed to the metagross. "I borrow the sight of my pokemon to see the world. Do you know why I called this shop The Heart Shop, Mr. Ketchum? I sell the items here to bind or mend hearts of people in love. For you two hundred."

Ash pulled out two hundred and gave it to the man. He also saw the nurse was counting out money for her purchase. Then he thought of something.

"Do you still make things, now?" Ash asked as diplomatically as he could.

"All the items in this shop were made by me." He said quietly. "The items in the box were carved by me in my younger days, just after my physical sight failed. My pokemon help me see the world, and I have always been able to see peoples hearts. What is it you wish made?"

"Three rings." Ash said, standing and pulling a small box from his pocket. "all the rings should used these." And he spilt the five tears that he had been carrying all this time onto the counter.

"I have worked these crystals before." he said, slowly reaching his hand toward the small pile. "For sailors and their girls. But never, did I find one as large as this one." and he picked up the largest of them. He inhaled softly. "Yesss," he softly hissed. "I can feel the shape buried in it. I assume that this is for the young red haired girl?"

"Yes," he answered hesitantly. "That I want to be unique. And I would need it in two weeks, is that possible?"

"I can feel the shape," He stated, quietly. "So I could have it done by Saturday with no problem. It takes much longer if I cannot feel the shape, or if the customer wants something different from what I see and feel. Will you trust me in this?"

"Yes, I will." Ash replied.

"You said three rings," he smiled. "What of the other two?"

"I need two wedding rings." Ash said slowly. "The metal part of the ring should be similar to what ever you will use for this one, but I want two star sapphires, one on each ring. And if you can use one of these on each, you can keep the other two."

The man smiled at Ash, and nodded.

"Place your trust in me, Young Ash." Was his soft reassurance. "All three rings will be ready on Sunday, by two o'clock."

"I'll have to figure out a way to get here then," Ash muttered. "I don't want Misty to know."

"That's my day off," The nurse told him. "I can pick it up for you, and deliver it to you on Monday."

"Thanks."

He got back to the hospital and found that the phones had arrived. So he began to hand them out. After that, as he knew it would happen, Max, May, Jessie and James said their farewells and headed off to Jubalife city to register for the contests that they were going to be entering. They left, promising that they would be at the competition to cheer him on. Then Wednesday came and Professor Oak was to take the boys home with him. Ash felt saddened but hid it as well as he could, until after they vanished in a little pop using the teleport power of his Alakazam. He stared at the spot where they had stood for perhaps a full two minutes before he saw Misty standing near him with her arms out to him. He fell into her arms and wept.

For the rest of the day he watched television, and then chatted with Brock and Susie. They noticed something different and asked Misty, since Ash wouldn't tell. She explained about Tommy and Eddie leaving and that he missed them. She missed them too, as did Brock and Susie. Thursday came and went with little to no change and Friday dawned bright and cheery. Ash was recovering from the loss of the two boys but it seemed to Misty to be slow. Then there was a knock on the door and Professor Oak, and the two doctors that had taken care of Tommy and Eddie entered. She saw he put on a happier face for them, but she could tell that there was the sadness. The two boys had worked their way into both of their hearts and it just wasn't the same without them. Misty also noticed that professor Oak seemed concerned.

"Ash, there's a problem." Professor Oak told him.

"What?" He replied nervously, a cold feeling settling onto him. "Mom? The boys?"

"Eddie's nightmares have returned." Professor Oak stated flatly.

"But, they don't have to worry about being separated, or that Pinchin witch." Ash snapped out. Then he looked to the doctor he knew to be a psychiatrist. "Why?"

"Not those nightmares, Mr. Ketchum." The doctor answered. "The nightmares about the death of his parents."

"Well, that did happen recently." Ash though out loud. "If it had been me, I think I would have nightmares too, this soon."

"No, Mr. Ketchum." The doctor told him. "Not about the car accident, though that's what I thought at first. It seems that their real parents died three years ago. The people that were in the car were their foster parents." They all sat down. "Tommy told us. Their real parents died when Eddie was five, and he had seen it happen. We don't have all the details on what did happen though. All we know is that there was an explosion and both parents died. They were soon fostered out and then returned quickly when the nightmares started. Their second Foster parents, the ones who died in the accident were on their way to a fair when they died. We always assumed that the nightmares were related to them. Tommy verified differently."

"Neither of them had any nightmares with us." Misty stated. "We kept both doors cracked open and never heard anything. I'm a real light sleeper."

"And Eddie crawled into bed with me the night that we met him and asked me to chase away the bad things in his sleep." Ash added.

"Apparently they feel safe with you." Professor Oak said. "They were falling into a routine very nicely at the lab, they would help with the pokemon, starting with theirs, and then moving on to the others. It was during the night that it seemed to change. Eddie woke up screaming in the middle of the night and it frightened all of us. Then last night he did the same and it nearly had their pichu frantic."

Ash turned away from them for a moment, concern etching his face. Eddie had never had a nightmare with Misty or him present, but when they weren't there, the nightmares returned. He looked at his pokedex and sleeve of poke balls. There was only one thing he could do. He knew that family helped each other. They were there for each other. He remembered what his mom had said about sacrifices that family sometimes made for other family. He looked at the Professor.

"I'll come home after I get released from here." he said, and strangely he felt better. Not great, but just better.

"Ash, what about the Sinnoh league? What about your dream?" Misty blurted out.

"It has to wait," Ash began. "Dreams are great, but this is reality, Mist. I can always try the Sinnoh league later, when were sure that Eddie is past this. He needs us now. Mom told me that family sticks together and there may come a time when you need to sacrifice something to help another family member or, in this case, Members."

"Ash," Professor Oak said, a slight tremor in his voice and pride in his eyes. "I have never, in my fifty eight years, heard a more mature and responsible answer from somebody as young as you are. You have made me, and your mother very proud right now." He gripped Ash's shoulder and squeezed slightly then looked him in the eye. "But I think there is another solution, and I need to speak to Chad on it." He turned to the doctor. "Can I use your phone again?"

"Professor," The doctor responded. "If it will help those two boys, and this young MAN, you can use anything in my office that you wish."

"If dad, can't find any other way, then I give up and go home. But promise me, Mist, that they'll never know why. I'll think of something if we need to."

"The poison that you got hit with, does attack the muscles, you know." The doctor stated, his eyes showing compassion. "It normally takes months to fully recover, sometimes up to a year."

Ash thanked him with a simple look, and sat down to wait. Misty regarded Ash with new respect and affection. He had been willing to put his dream on hold, or even cancel it completely for her, and here he was making another selfless offer. It was this same selflessness that had attracted her to him in the first place. He had put the welfare of pikachu before his own. It was that selflessness that caused him to jump between the attacks of Mew and Mewtwo and nearly cost him his life. And again that act of selfless help when he tossed Mewtwo into the healing lake risking injuries to himself. And again he had risked his whole being when he had retrieved the last sphere to restore Lugia, and calm Zapdos, Articuno, and Moltres. And according to what May told her he had selflessly offered up his life to save Mew and in the end a very loyal and caring Lucario had sacrificed his live and saved him. Misty vowed to herself, that she would help Ash in anyway possible.

"Well that went well," Professor Oak said as he came back. "Chad will be by in a few minutes with a power of attorney for me to sign. That will give you full authority to sign for Tommy and Eddie. That way they can come with you on your trip through Sinnoh. They, or Eddie, feels safe, and you get to go on and follow your dream."

"Dad," Ash was finding the word easier and easier to use, now that he had decided to call the professor that all the time. "Do you think it's fair to Tommy and Eddie to drag them around Sinnoh like that?"

"Drag?" Oak said staring at Ash. "They nearly had a fit of tears when they arrived at the lab. They wanted to be with you. I may be their legal father, but they want to be with big brother. I don't think that you'll have to worry about dragging them anywhere. Oh, and Brock says that having them along will not be any trouble at all. In fact he said it would actually help."

Ash thought a grand total of twelve seconds, after Misty nodded her assent.

"I'll try it." he stated, but then looked at the professor. "If it looks like it's too much for them though, I'll be back in Pallet Town with the boys."

"Fair enough," Professor Oak said and brought out his Alakazam. "Have Chad wait for me, I shouldn't be more then a few minutes." and he was gone.

Chad arrived a few minutes after Oak had left and started teasing Ash that he seemed to be doing more for him in the last week, then he normally did for the league in a year. Then there was a flash, and Professor Oak was there with two, now jubilant boys.

Ash was aware that Professor Oak was signing a document and so were the doctors. Then he was given a copy.

"Don't lose that, Ash." Chad said with a stern look. "That document is a power of attorney. If there is any need for a legal signature dealing with the boys, that is your only proof that you have the legal right to sign for them. If they need medical treatment; If they get caught out after curfew," He was looking at the boys directly as he spoke. "Of course," and he turned from the grinning boys to Ash. "We would expect you to brief Sam or Delia before making such a decision, but if you can't then the call is yours. If you can't get in touch with either your mom or your dad, I suggest that you talk to Brock. He has more experience with dealing with this sort of thing then you do."

"I would have done that anyway." Ash rubbed the back of his head.

"You boys listen to Ash." Oak told the two, while kneeling near them. "He, Brock, and Misty have much more experience dealing with the outdoors then you do. Your new mom and I will want reports of how you behave, too." He gave each a kiss on the forehead. "Have fun, listen to the older ones, and above all, do what's in your heart."

When Oak and Chad left, Misty and Ash took the boys to the other room in the hospice suite and got them settled in. They requested a larger dinner, and simply played a few game of uno, until the food arrived. Then they ate, and went to bed. Ash was deep asleep when he was woken by a scream so filled with fear and loss that it galvanized him into instant action.


	17. Chapter 16

Ash was out of the bed and halfway to the partially open door before the first scream had ended. He was trough the door and almost at the door when the second scream started, pikachu was at his heels and he Vaugley heard the sound of Misty following. He opened the door to a scene that almost had him shivering. Eddie was sitting up in bed, drenched in sweat, eyes wide with fear and his mouth wide as he screamed at something only he could see. Tommy was also sitting up, but he was turned towards his younger brother with a look of total compassion, mixed with fear in his face.

Ash went to the bed and sat on the edge, bringing a trembling Eddie to his chest.

"Eddie, Your safe." he said several time, all the while smoothing the boys hair.

Ash kept repeating the phrase, feeling the small boy tremble less and less and seem to breathe easier. He saw Misty standing in the doorway, and behind her were two nurses, and three doctors including the one psychiatrist that he had talked to earlier that day. He heard one of the nurses say that she was going to get the boy a sedative, and heard Misty state no, to it.

"The poor boy has just had a terrible dream." The nurse stated in a stern tone.

"And you want to give him something that will send him right back to that dream?" Misty snapped back, furiously.

"No, the sedative I was going to give him stops dreaming." She retorted. "Besides you have no say in the matter since you are under-age and not the parents, young lady."

"That's what you think," Ash was glaring at the nurse. "My dad and mom signed over power of attorney to us. That means that you, can't do squat, if we don't allow it." He looked at the top of Eddies head. "And I'm with Misty on this, big time." He closed his eyes, and sighed. "I remember the nightmares that I had when my original dad died in a car crash, when I was six. The doctors wanted to do the same thing to me, but my mom stopped them and helped me her way." He looked at the group at the doorway. "I'm going to help Eddie the same way. Not by doping him up." He cupped the side of Eddies face, smiling at him. "You doing any better?"

"Uh huh." Was the muffled reply.

"Eddie," his brother asked quietly. "Was it '_that_' dream?" he continued. "About '_that_' time?"

Eddie nodded his head frantically against Ash's chest and gave another muffle, but tremulous, "uh huh" And his trembling seemed to pick up.

"I'm here Eddie," Ash soothed him. "Your safe with Misty and me, right?"

A slightly less frantic nodding and the trembling slowed.

"I going to ask you to be very brave now," Ash told the boy. "Mom told me when I was little, that nightmares and bad dreams hide in your mind. They wait there to strike like an arbok ready to spring. She said the best way to kill those dreams was to talk about them. That way you steal their hiding place and soon, they can't hurt you." He felt him tremble a bit. "Please Tell me your dream, Eddie. Together, Misty, your brother Tommy, and I will help you face it, and maybe even stop it. Tell us your dream..."

Eddie was silent for almost two full minutes and Ash was thinking that he wouldn't be able to do it yet.

"I was real little." He began, and now everybody was silent, save for Eddie, and Ash who coaxed him to continue. "Tommy was colouring in his colouring book with Mimi, our Skitty sleeping near him. I was playing with Peepers, our Tailow when he made a funny noise and fell off his perch. Then I smelled something funny."

"Do you know what it was you smelled?" Ash asked.

"No," Eddie responded quietly, adding a shake of his head. "I never smelled anything like it before. But I felt dizzy and my tummy was squishy, like it did when I had the flu once. I went to the kitchen where mommy was cooking a roast for dinner. I didn't see her at first. I passed our stove,"

"Did it feel hot?" The doctor asked. "The stove, I mean?"

Eddie's head seemed to snap up for a moment, and he looked deep in thought.

"No!" he said quickly. "I remember that." He leaned back into Ash's chest, to continue. "I found mommy and daddy laying on the floor behind one of the counters. Daddy was checking mommy's heart with his hand, and they both saw me and got real mad." he began to tremble a lot then.

"Eddie, it's ok. How do you know they got real mad?" Ash asked. "Did they yell at you?"

"And how was your daddy checking your mommy's heart?" Misty spoke softly and looked puzzled.

"They got all red faced," Eddie said, burrowing into Ash's chest. "Just like in the cartoons." He continued. "They both jumped up off the floor and mommy closed up her shirt and picked up her pack of cigarettes. I said I was sorry and started to leave. I was just outside the door when everything went real bright and there was a loud noise and then something pushed me hard from behind and I was flying through the air." His shaking was almost violent now. "I saw part of mommy fly passed me." And he looked anguished. "I made mommy and daddy so mad they esploded." And he was suddenly racked by sobs. "I didn't mean to make them angry. I didn't mean to do it."

Ash sat there rocking back and forth, holding the crying boy. He stroked his hair, and kept telling him he didn't do that. Over and over he told Eddie that He didn't do anything wrong, and slowly the sobs subsided. Ash found that his eyes were wet, as were Misty's and the nurses. He rocked back and forth with Eddie. Then when the boy had stopped crying, Ash slowly started to talk to him. He told him what a brave boy he was for talking about that. He told him that he didn't do anything wrong.

"Then how come they got so mad?" Eddie asked. "They had real red faces, and funny looks in their eyes. Just like in the cartoons when they get mad and esploud."

"That only happens in the cartoons, Eddie." Misty said, stroking his head slowly. "And again, How was your daddy checking your mommy's heart?"

Eddie leaned back from Ash and put his hand right on Misty's breast, and she coloured instantly. He looked horrified and pulled his hand back.

"I didn't mean to make you mad Misty." he began to sob. "Please don't esploud. I'm sorry."

Ash cradled the boy, telling him that Misty wasn't angry. He told him that she wouldn't esploud.

"But she got all red faced, like mommy and daddy did. Like in the cartoons." He looked at Ash.

"That's only in the cartoons." Ash reassured him. "What you saw in Misty, and possibly your mommy and daddy was embarrassment. Your mommy and daddy were doing some adult stuff, and they should have waited until you and your brother were asleep before they did it. They wern't mad, Eddie. They were embarrassed because you saw them doing something that grown-ups do. I know," He cupped the side of his face. "When I was little, I walked in on my mom and my original dad doing something similar. I thought that I had made them mad. They both told me that I hadn't. They were just embarrassed that I saw them like that."

"But they esploded." Eddie sobbed.

"They didn't, Eddie." he said quickly. "You remember the cold stove?" he saw Eddie nod. "The funny smell?" Another nod. "And you said your mommy was cooking a roast, in the oven? And you said it didn't feel hot when you walked past it?" Again, a nod. "I think the stove was broken, and was letting out gas into the house, and that was the funny smell."

"It all fits," Said the doctor from the doorway. "The smell, You were dizzy, your stomach was queasy, And I'll bet that when you talked, you sounded funny at that time." Eddie nodded, his eyes wide. "Classic symptoms of natural gas poisoning in the early stages." He went to the boy and knelt down. "When your mother tried to light that cigarette, that's what caused the explosion. All that gas that had built up in the kitchen. It's a miracle that you and your brother wern't killed too."

"You didn't do anything wrong, Eddie." Ash told him. "You didn't hurt or kill your parents. It was all a big accident." Ash rocked the boy back and forth. "Something would have happened sooner or later. It wasn't your fault."

"I didn't hurt them?" he practically begged.

"No," Ash stated slowly.

"And you aren't mad at me?" he turned to Misty.

"No, I'm not mad at you." Misty smiled and kissed him on the forehead.

Ash rocked him until he started to fall asleep, and then he started to tuck him in.

"What if the bad dreams come back?" he asked in a sleepy, but peaceful sounding tone.

"Then we'll help you chase them away, little brother." Ash said with a small smile. "This," he tapped his chest, "will always be ready to help you, or Tommy." He moved over to tuck in Tommy.

Fifteen minutes later, the nurses left, and the doctor looked at Ash, with a mixture of compassion and respect.

"Well, Dr. Ketchum." he began, nearing the door. "If you ever decide to give up on Pokemon training, I'll give you references as a damn good psychologist." He shook his head. "I still can't believe that poor kid has been sitting on a three year guilt, thinking that he caused the death of his parents."

Ash woke fresh and rested, and then noticed the time. eleven thirty, he thought, Damn, I overslept. He dressed and came out of the room that Misty and he shared to see Tommy sitting at the table with one of the hospital's food delivery carts, and a stack of comics. Misty was nowhere to be seen. Steam was rising from the side of the cart. A pichu lay on the table near Tommy, asleep, with pikachu sitting next to it with a bottle of ketchup in front of her. Tommie looked up from the comic that he was reading, smiled, and pointed to the door.

"Misty is out getting us gear for the journey, she's hijacked Gary to carry the stuff that she can't" he began ticking off one finger. "Brock is out getting food for the trip, and Susie is with him, Eddie is with Doctor Craymon, the psychologist, A nurse just dropped off those little boxes, and I was told to keep your food warm in the cart until you came out." He went to the cart, put on some oven mitts and pulled out two trays. "I waited for you, so you didn't have to eat alone." he grinned.

"Thanks," Then he noticed that Tommy was looking at the box. "What's the matter."

"The nurse that dropped those off," he looked up at Ash. "She explained to me twice that she was mearly delivering it to you from a jewellery store, not giving it to you from her. Why?"

"I guess that she thought that if you peeked," he looked meaningfully at Tommy, "You might get the idea that she was trying to put the moves on me, and tell Misty."

"Well," he began, ducking his head and grabbing another forkful of the eggs. "I did peek, a bit." He grinned. "The two in those little boxes are real nice but the one in that flattish box is, like wow." He got a sly look in his eye. "There for Misty, right?"

"You got it." Ash said, pulling out the handkerchief and wrapping the flattish box in that. "And you don't tell her any of this, ok?"

"Oh, a surprise?" he winked.

"Yea, a big surprise." Ash said with a smile. He put the other two boxes in the bottom of his backpack, near the larger box that contained the locket.

The doctor brought Eddie back just as they finished and he even volunteered to take the cart back to the station for pick up. He told Ash that while it seemed a bit early, Eddie seemed to have realized that he was not to blame. The guilt was gone. Then It was just Tommy, Eddie and Ash and their three pokemon. The two pichu seemed to want to play together, and Pikachu kept watch over her two children. Ash and his brothers sat watching television, and listening to Ash give them hints and tips about pokemon battling.

Misty arrived back with Gary, both loaded down with stuff they had picked up just as Ash was giving some more advice.

"You can use an attack that normally used offensively, in a defensive way too," He was tell the two.

"How?" Tommy asked.

"Well," Misty put in, as she was putting down the stuff that she had, "I've seen Ash have pikachu use quick attack as a dodging move. She's even dodged a swift attack that way."

"And swift attacks are supposed to be undodgeable because of their speed." Gary interjected while he put down his load. "Both your pichu have quick attack,"

"They're right." Ash said smiling at the two. "And your Riolu both have bullet punch as an egg move," He mimed striking his fist into the ground. "If they use it into the ground in front of them, they can throw up a cloud of dust and debris that can lessen or even block some attacks. At the very least, they will be invisible for a short time, and you can use those moments to turn a battle around."

"Even an attack like Thunderbolt can be used like that." Gary sat on the floor. "if you have your pokemon slam a thunderbolt into the ground between you and your opponent you get the same effect. Both of your pichu have that move too."

"Gary, how do you know so much about our pichu?" Eddie asked. "I thought that they were from Ash's pokemon."

"You forget," Gary responded. "I work at my Grandpa's lab." He looked at Ash. "I happen to know that your Pikachu, and another Pikachu that we were checking out there got friendly, and the eggs are the results."

"Which pikachu?" Ash was always curious about that.

"Richy's Pikachu, Sparky." Gary replied in a matter of fact tone. "You two got babies from two of the most powerful pikachus that we have ever seen. So take care of them."

"We will," Tommy said picking up his pichu. "whatcha say we don't put you back in that poke ball, Volt? Ya wanna ride on my shoulder, like your mom does with Ash?"

"You too, Sparks." Eddie said, putting the little pokemon on his shoulder. "Ya like that Idea?"

Both of the electric pokemon gave off a string of 'pi...pi...pi... sounds and leaned into their respective trainers heads.

"Get used to the occasional shock from them though," Ash cautioned with a laugh. "Especially if you accidentally roll over onto them in your sleep."

Brock and Susie arrived and they all started to fix the packs with the new gear. Another nurse came with a delivery for the group from Professor Oak. It was a new tent packed into one of the camper balls. This one slept eight, and had two separate sleeping areas on either side of a eight by eight central area. The letter that came with it explained.

_"Ash,_" he began to read. "_This tent is the newest of the line. one side is for you (and Misty, if you wish, though don't tell Delia), and the other is for either Misty or the boys. For your peace of mind, I used some of the money from the Flour container. The rest I deposited in an account at the bank that most of the Pokemon trainers use. two hundred and fifty thousand dollars is a lot to have laying around like that. Details are included with this letter._

_Good luck, and have fun._

_Love Samuel Oak._

_PS. Tell the boys that we love them too._

_S."_

"I better tell him the other containers have money too," Ash said with a twist to his mouth. "Each of those remaining containers should have two hundred fifty thousand in em."

Gary, Tommy and Eddie stared at Ash in shock.

"Just how much do you have, Ash?" Gary finally managed.

"Well, let's see..." He thought about it for a few moments. "With the winnings that I got in Johto, The Orange Islands, and in Hoenn, plus the Battle Frontier. I emptied the cookie jar of the five hundred twelve thousand, and that leaves the flour, sugar, and coffee container with two fifty each."

"That's one point two million." Tommy gasped. "How?"

"The Gyms, individual trainers, and of course the League competition." Then he looked at Gary. "Hey, they changed the rules after we started in Johto, Gary, you should have something from your wins."

"I'll have to check." Gary said, still somewhat shocked. "I didn't realize that my uncle Ash was rich, as well as famous."

"What pokemon do you have with you, besides your Pichus?" Ash asked as he turned back to his brothers.

"I brought my Feebas, dratini," Tommy began, coming out of shock. "Both eevee's and my riolu."

"Me," Eddie piped in, "I got my dratini, riolu, meditite, duskull, and the shuppet."

"OK," Ash began, bringing out a map. "We'll be heading towards Hearthome City and the gym there so I can get my next badge. Then on to Veilstone, and then Pastoria. We'll run into a lot of trainers along the way so we all can get in some battle practice."

"Except me." Eddie said glumly.

"Wrongo, uncle Edward." Gary said while he hung up his phone. "Just got off the phone with Lance, and he told me that my winnings are in an account, and have been building interest for two years. Got a little over two hundred six, in it. Said that he would transfer it by Wednesday next week." Then he turned to Eddie who was puzzled. "Remember when Lance stepped in while Ash was doing your pokedex?"

Eddie thought for a minute, then nodded.

"Your listed as a Junior trainer," Gary continued. "At Sinnoh Stadium, you and thirty one other Junior trainers will compete, for the Junior League cup, and a bagon, compliments of Drake of the Hoenn Elite four. It is the Sinnoh fifty year celibration of the League." he chuckled. "Lance regged you at that time. As long as Ash, Misty, or Brock ref the battle, and approve it, you have full reign. Battle to your hearts content." He laid down on the floor and suddenly Eddies pichu hopped onto his stomach making him huff his breath out. Everybody laughed save Eddie who was stunned.

"He said that I couldn't compete." he blurted out.

"He told me that they just changed the rules, because of the fifty year celibration" Gary stated from the floor, scratching the pichu's head. "Junior trainers can battle as long as there is a member of the League present and he or she is willing to ref the game." He winked at Eddie. "Isn't it great to have a big brother who is a member? Not to mention travelling with Brock and Misty, who are members too? If any of them ok it, you can battle all you want. And you can compete in the Junior league, during the same time as Ash does in the Sinnoh League. And you'll be on television."

"Way to go, Eddie!" Tommy cheered, clapping his slightly stunned younger brother on the back. "There are gonna be two Ketchums in the competitions."

"One Ketchum, and one Oak you mean, something like in Jhoto." Ash corrected.

"Now your wrong, Ashey boy." Gary quipped from his position on the floor. "Your mom decided to keep her old name, and Gramps was OK with it. Eddie and Tommy chose to have that as their last name, and again Gramps was fine with it, since the triplets will have the name Oak. Lance had to change the name since you automatically put in Oak as their last name." He winked at Ash. "So if you and Misty got married today, if you could that is, your group could be known as the Ketchum crew."

The next day Gary and Duplica took their leave saying that they wanted to get back to their research.

"When your in Kanto, for the Indigo Plateau competition, look us up." Gary told them, "We'll be at the Lab, and remember, you have rooms there too." Then to Tommy and Eddie. "You two, train well, and listen to Ash, he can help you. And learn what moves your pokemon have. knowing that is half the battle."


	18. Chapter 17

After they had gone, Ash watched as Eddie and Tommy pulled out their pokedexs and scanned each ball, writing down the moves. He smiled. While they were checking and studying their pokemon's moves, Ash's doctor came in and told him that he, and the boys could be released the day after tomorrow. He thanked the doctor, and to help pass the time, he pulled out the rules book that Chad had given him. He started to read through, skipping from place to place when he ran across one item that caused him to stop. He reread the section three times to be sure then he checked to see if anybody was looking and grabbed his phone when he noted that they were not.

"I'm gonna go to the vending machine area for a soda," Ash said, "anybody want one?"

He heard a chorus of yea's and saw Misty toss him a kiss which he returned, before heading out. He got the phone out in the elevator and was dialling the number before the door fully closed.

"Lance here, What do you need, Ash?" The head of the Kanto Pokemon League, and foremost dragon master asked.

"How!" Ash exclaimed.

"Caller ID," He explained. "The shop that you bought your satellite phones at has a contract with all the Leagues in every region, they're a chain. They alerted us when you picked up yours, and I simply added the number."

"OK," Ash replied, recovering fast from the shock of the moment. "I just read up on certain articles in the rules book that Chad gave me, and I got a question."

"I was wondering when you'd get to that." He replied in a knowing tone. "Must say, it took you longer then I expected it too. And to avoid any confusion, your referring to section sixty two, point five, right?"

Ash nearly dropped the phone. The man was a psychic.

"Bingo," Ash responded, "And I won't even ask how you knew."

"I'll tell you anyway." Lance laughed. "Ash, been there, done that. Your following in my footsteps almost to a tee. I'm thirty six now, but I was once young."

"OK Mr. Dragon psychic." Ash retorted. "I need to know, what do you think my chances are for that goal?" Then Ash went into a brief description of what he meant.

"Well, I would say that Sinnoh is your biggest hurdle." Lance answered, all traces of joking gone. "Too much new blood there. However, if I were a gambling man, I would put a couple of thousand on you for a sure thing. Kanto, is almost a shoe in. Same old trainers, with just a few new ones, but not in your caliber."

Ash listened and his smile grew. Soon he was almost dancing his way to the vending machines.

"Thanks Lance." Ash stated. "For everything."

"No problem," The dragon master responded, "By the way, better warn that little brother of yours, Tommy. Moira got a good look at him and likes him. She just may try to set her sites on snagging a Ketchum husband herself. If he's not in the girl meeting mood, he may want to go off on a journey alone for a couple of years. And I'm not too sure that that will work. This young girl is one determined person."

"I'll tell him," Ash laughed. "But since you probably have his number too, why don't you send him an picture of her, anonymously of course. That way if he likes what he sees, and meets her, maybe sparks will fly, instead of fire."

"Ooh boy," Lance guffawed into the phone. "Are you trying to play match maker? I'll do it of course, but don't you think that a fiery tempered girl would be a bit too much for him?"

"Yes, and no." Ash laughed back. "I think Tommy could handle her. He seems to have a good head on his shoulders." Then he chuckled. "Besides we Ketchum men like our ladies to be fiery, it keep us on our toes."

He returned to the room with eight cans of soda, and his little group began to make plans for the rest of the journey.

**Battle Battle**

Tuesday dawned with a bright sun and a few fleecy clouds floating in the sky, as Ash and the rest left the hospital. He had been informed that the League had picked up the tab for his stay, and also he had been credited with a partial on the reward for Butch and Cassidy. The pair had finally been cornered in the Mount Coranet cliff sides. Both were taken, this time they were searched by experts and were almost guaranteed to be held for trial. Though from what he had been told, Cassidy was the one responsible for phoning the ambulance in the first place. She had agreed to turn evidence, and told the police everything. Even how it was Butch that killed the officer Jenny in Pallet town, and ordered the seviper to attack Ash. She said she drew the line at murder, but was afraid of her one time partner, who seemed to have gained a taste for it.

Then even more news hit, as Ash was wheeled onto the side walk in front of the hospital. The big boss of Team Rocket was dead. He heard news paper kids crying out the Extra and yelling that Giovanni had taken an overdose of sleeping pills, leaving a letter that said he would never serve a single day in jail. Team Rocket was history.

Ash rose from the wheelchair for the last time and turned to thank the three doctors and half a dozen nurses who accompanied him out. He shook hands all around, glanced at the rest of his group and began to stride down the side walk on his way to the next town, and the next gym. He was ready and eager to get back into the groove. They chatted as they neared the edge of town when Ash heard a slightly familiar voice.

"Come on," The voice said in a arrogant tone. "Isn't there one person here who can even give me a challenge?"

They cleared a thatch of trees and saw the owner of the voice. It was the sneering red-brown haired boy they had met in Sandjem Town when he had started on his journey. He knew he could take him and started towards the boy, who saw him and stopped him with a bark of laughter.

"Don't even think about it, Newbie." His tone was loaded with derision. "I want a challenge, not a joke. If I feel the need for humour, I'll watch some television, not your pathetic pokemon."

Ash was about to deliver a response when a small fast moving person walked by him. It was Eddie. His fists were clenched, and he had a stern look.

"Don't you talk to my brother that way!" Eddie began to rage at the boy who seemed shocked by the verbal assault. "He eats better trainers then you, and spits them out."

"Kid," The boy retorted, recovering from his shock. "I've seen your 'brother' with a worthless shinx, with an even more worthless attack pool." He looked up at Ash. "Took me a bit, but I realized you got one of the useless rejects that I tried to breed for power, I gave up because I realised that shinx was a worthless effort. Those pathetic pokemon will never amount to anything, just like that little rat on your shoulder. Weak pokemon should be set free so they can either grow to have some power, or die off. Why waste your time withem."

"You sound like those creeps that I saw in Hoenn," Eddie stated to the boy. "Picking on a kid because he wanted to train an eevee."

"HAH!" he laughed, throwing his head back. "Pick on him? They should have clubbed some sense into him. Eevee, just like that useless rat you got, are worthless for battling. They're just toys for the little kiddies to play with." He glared at Eddie. "Take the advice of your betters, kid. Just play with your toy pokemon until your old and wise enough to realize that you'de be better off, ditching the toys and go for all the power that you can grab."

"Volt isn't worthless," Eddie countered "It's one of the best pokemon around. And I do take the advice of my betters. I listen to my parents and my brothers all the time"

"Kid," the boy shook his head. "If you believe that, then your parents did a real poor job of teaching you anything. You should ditch the rat and go for something that will evolve into a power pokemon. Heck, you should slap the moron who gave you that thing." And he turned to leave.

"At least I have parents, and a family that cares about me, and will help me." Eddie snapped back, watching the boy stop in his tracks. "Which is more then I can say about you, I think."

Ash watched as the boy spun back and faced Eddie. The boys face was almost purple with rage, and his brow was knitted as he glared at the much younger boy. He was about to intervene when both Brock and Tommy stopped him with a touch on each of his arms.

"Not yet, Ash." Brock whispered. "Only if it looks like he'll physically attack Eddie."

"Eddie needs to prove himself, Ash." Tommy added in a whisper, yet he looked concerned. "He would stay up at night, talking about how he wanted to prove himself to you. To make you proud of him. Win or lose, He needs to see this through. I know my brother."

Ash held his ground.

"So you want to prove that that stinking rat is really a battler?" The boy grated out. "What other pokemon you gonna toss at me? I only battle with two pokemon, kid." he forced a smile. "Let's do this."

Eddie silently prayed he had done the right thing. He couldn't stand to see his new big brother be insulted like that and acted before he knew what he was doing. But now he realized what he had done. He had challenged a older kid, and it was accepted, but he still needed to have it approved before he could. He turned his head toward Ash, practically begging his new brother to let him battle, yet part of him was scared. What if he failed. He saw Ash give him a single confidant nod, feeling his heart soar for a moment, before turning back to the boy.

"You had to get permission from your big loser brother," The boy sneered, recovering his composure. "Before you battle? What a damn wimp."

"He had to get permission from a Pokemon League member," A woman's voice said from the darkness of the thatch of trees. "Before he could battle. It's the rules, and he's obeying them." And the owner of the voice came into the light.

Ash saw she was tall. dressed in black, and had bright yellow blonde hair that partially covered her face. She also had six poke balls in a sleeve at her belt.

"Who are you, lady?" The boy sneered. "His mommy?"

"No," She replied, staring him in the eye without blinking until he turned his head. "But I wish I was. Name is Cynthia, head of the Sinnoh region's Pokemon League. I'll ref this battle, if that's alright with all here."

"Sure," The boy said, with a little less confidence. "It should be a short battle anyway."

Again Cynthia stared at him, but this time a small half smile formed on her face.

"I agree," She said in return. "In fact, that's probably the only right thing you've said in this park today."

Cynthia pointed to two spots on the grassy field. one near Ash, and the group and the other at the opposite side of the area, about thirty feet away.

"Trainers will be allowed four minutes to prepare." She called out, and a small crowd of kids began to gather.

Eddie started towards the spot near Ash, and suddenly he was scared. What if he messed up. What if he wasn't good enough to battle. He was only eight. He looked up at Ash and saw him handing his sleeve of poke balls to Brock, then move towards him. The feeling in his stomach increased. He was battling in front of his own new brother. The Legend that he had followed, along with his brother for two years. His hero, the person he would like to emulate if he could. He looked up and saw Ash kneel down, and grip his shoulders.

Ash saw his little brother, and all the doubts that flashed behind those bright green eyes. He remembered those same doubts, because he had felt them at Indigo. He knew the feeling, but he could do something to help. He knelt in front of Eddie and gripped his shoulders with both his hands.

"Eddie," He began, looking into those doubt filled eyes. "You know all your pokemons moves. You got pokemon from the Elite four in your hands, and a baby from my pikachu. Trust in your pokemon, battle with your head and your heart, follow you gut, and you'll win. You can do this," Ash smiled and gave Eddie's shoulders a little shake. "I believe in you brother, now you gotta believe in yourself. Think how each move can be used, then, go with the flow." And Ash stood, giving him a thumbs up.

Eddie stared into the brown eyes of his idol brother in stunned silence. Ash believed in him. The Tri-Champ, his hero believed in him. He looked up to the rest of the group and one by one they joined Ash by giving him a thumbs up signal, even pikachu. Doubts fled, he had his first battle to wage, and win or lose, he knew that he had others who would back him and help him. He turned back to the boy, and caught a movement from Cynthia, the head of the regions Pokemon League. She too, gave him a thumbs up, and a wink.

"Finally," The boys smile looked disgusted. "Family time over? Ready to have your head handed back to ya?"

"Your name?" Cynthia asked the boy.

"Rick," he answered, and rolled his eyes at her raised eyebrow, "Just Rick."

"Very well, Rick, just Rick." Then she held her arm high in the air. "This is a one on one battle between Rick, and Edward Ketchum. Each trainer is allowed to use two pokemon, all League rules will be observed at all times." She looked to each of the contestants. "Begin!"

"Great, I'll even toss out my pokemon and let you have first move." He cracked open a poke ball and an elekid appeared in a flash of reddish light.

"Dash, your up." Eddie called out and let one of his eevees out. "And you take first move."

"Your funeral." He called for a thunderbolt.

Eddie watched at the elekids arms rotated, he told his eevee to hold, then the arms stopped and the thuderbolt was released.

"Dash, quick attack dodge left, then use shadowball." he yelled out.

The thunderbolt hit the ground where the eevee had been, but did nothing more then chew up some ground, as the little brown furred pokemon bolted like a blur to the left and sent a shadowy ball directly at the electric pokemon.

"Now Dash, Dig into the ground, Quick." He called out. and saw the paws of his eevee blur as it burrowed into the soft ground.

At that moment the Shadowball hit, sending the electric pokemon falling backwards, it rose and looked around the field for it's foe. There was a hole, but no sign of the other pokemon.

"Don't just stand there, Send a thunderbolt down that hole." Rick shouted in disgust.

Again Eddie saw the arms begin to spin, but he wasn't waiting this time. He saw the tell tale bump in the ground showing where his pokemon had burrowed to. Right behind the Elekid.

"Now Dash, getum." He shouted, while the small arms of the electric pokemon were still whirling.

The ground behind the elekid bulged and shook. Rick tried to warn the pokemon but it was too late. The eevee burst from the ground and slammed into the back with devastating force throwing the electric pokemon to the ground, yet again.

"Brick Break that furball," Rick yelled, turning red with anger. "you worthless piece of crap."

"Dash, quick attack dodge away from it." But it was not fast enough. It managed to avoid the full effect of the devastating attack, but still was knocked back and down. But not out. It also seemed to be shaking slightly while sparks played along its sides. It had been paralysed by the static effect. Eddie was worried. And he saw the smile on Rick deepen. Then they both stared at the little brown furred pokemon as it seemed to yell and threw it head upward.

"Dash, what's wrong?" Eddie called out as concern for his little friend overpowered his wish to win.

Ash looked on, eyes widening. He heard his brother call to his pokemon, and then saw a golden glow form around it. He had seen this glow quite a few times before, but it was always amazing.

Eddie was ready to recall the pokemon when it began to glow, and he simply stared at it. In the glow he saw the outline change: the furred ruff blended in with the rest; tail slimmed down from it's bushy look, and split into a forked form, and the glow was gone. And so was his eevee. In the place of the furry fox like pokemon was a sleek blueish gray pokemon with a forked tail. It had a red gem like object in its forehead, above and between two dark black eyes. It was an espeon, his Dash had evolved. Gone too was the effects of the static.

"Damn," Rick uttered, "Use thunderbolt on it, now."

Eddie heard the command and thought quickly, his Dash was now a psychic type.

"Dash, use confusion." he called out, remembering the quickest and lowest powered psychic attack.

He watched as a sparkling glow reached out from the gem in his pokemons forehead and wrapped its tendrils around the electric pokemon. The arms were whirling but there was something different. It weaved back and forth for a moment and launched the attack, hitting itself. It was confused. It weaved back and forth some more, while its eyes seemed glazed.

"Do something you crap pokemon." Rick yelled at the elekid, and it did. It fell backwards, out of the battle.

"Elekid is unable to continue, this battle goes to Edward and his espeon."

"Crap pokemon," Rick snarled, as he recalled the electric and then dropped the ball onto the grass. He pulled out another poke ball, and released a magby. "Try to do better then your ex partner."

Eddie recalled his espeon and praised it. before looking to his shoulder and telling his pichu it was its turn. He watched as the little electric took it's place on the field. Then Cynthia snapped her hand down.

"Roast that rat with a flame thrower." Rick yelled out. "and do it right."

"Dodge, Volt, then use thunder wave, and then sweet kiss." Eddie called out, feeling a thrill.

He watched as his little electric pokemon bolted to the right, and the flame thrower missed, scorching the ground. Then a light sparking yellow haze came out and wrapped the fire type, causing it to freeze, some black smoke came from it's mouth and electric sparks played around its body. Then the the pichu dashed in close and gave the pokemon a little peck on the cheek, and dashed out again. Eddie knew he was taking a chance. The ability of a magby, flame body, could burn his pokemon, just as the static effect had paralysed his eevee. But it seemed to work. He heard Rick call for a second flame thrower attack and saw red flames mixed with black smoke come out of the pokemons mouth.

"Dodge it, Volt and use Thunderbolt." And watched as the little pokemon just barely missed getting hit by the flames and sent a huge bolt of electricity at the magby, which hit the slowed pokemon causing it to reel back. Then he called out to his pokemon.

"Use volt tackle, now."

He saw a look of surprise on Cynthia's face, and a look of shock on Ricks. He heard gasps from behind him, but his concentration was on his little friend. He watched as the little electric rodent began charging towards the fire type glowing brighter and brighter as it went. He heard Rick yell for his magby to dodge it, but there was no way it could. Confused and paralysed, it took the full impact of the attack and thrown back to hit a tree and then the ground, out of the battle.

"Magby is unable to battle, this battle goes to Edward and his pichu, Volt. The Match goes to Edward Ketchum." Cynthia called out.


	19. Chapter 18

Eddie stood frozen for several long moments as it hit him. He had battled against a older kid, with some battle hardened pokemon, yet he had won. He looked up to see Rick recall the downed magby, look at the ball in disgust, and simply drop it in the grass next to the elekids poke ball. Then he looked up, with a gaze that bordered on hatred, and turned away, walking in a general southern direction.

"Wait," Eddie ran to the spot where the poke balls rested in the grass. "Your pokemon."

He watched as the boy stopped, and looked back over his shoulder.

"They aren't mine." He grated out. "If they can't beat a couple of toy pokemon, they don't deserve to be with me. I keep only strong pokemon." He continued to walk then. "If your so concerned about them. then keep em. Your into collecting garbage." He threw back over his shoulder and was gone.

Eddie looked at the two poke balls on the grass and picked them up, a tear forming in his eyes. He carried them over to Cynthia and offered them to her, but the woman simply shook her head. looking at the boy.

"That boy just said they were yours." She said to him and walked with him back to Ash.

"But I didn't catch them." he said in a small voice. "And I failed."

"How the hell, did you fail?" Tommy asked, eyes wide in amazement.

"I think I know." Ash answered with a small smile. "You wanted to show him that he could win using heart in his battles, instead of just relying on raw power, Right?" he directed the last to Eddie who nodded glumly. "I don't think that you failed, Eddie." Ash told the downcast boy. "You set him on the road, it'll just take him longer to find the right direction to go."

"Ash is right," Cynthia smiled at Eddie. "Some need time to learn the truth about pokemon. And you battled superbly."

"You were awesome bro." Tommy exclaimed loudly, then continueing in a softer tone. "And you won. In your first battle ever."

"Awesome dosn't cover it." A boy said from the crowd of kids that had gathered to watch the battle. And he walked forward. "Hey Ash," he added with a wave laughing a bit when he got a blank look in return. "Karl, Fourth round Hoenn, you stomped me flatter then a pancake?"

"How are ya doin, Karl?" Ash smile as he recognized the green haired boy.

"Doing fine," Then Karl looked at Eddie and Tommy. "Didn't know you had brothers though. After you creamed me, I did some research on ya." He began to explain. "Father, a pokemon Master, mother a tri-champ, but I didn't find any refs on brothers. It said that you were an only child."

"We're adopted," Tommy supplied "Ash's mom and his new dad saved us from an orphanage about a week ago."

"Adopted," Karl gave them both a big grin. "Me too. My mom and dad adopted me when I was two." He put out his hand and shook Eddies and Tommy's. "Just means that we'll grow in our mothers heart instead of under it." He chuckled. "Got two step sisters and a trio of step brothers now." then he snapped his fingers. "That arrogant little twerp gave you those two pokemon, right?" At the boys nod, he beckoned them to follow. "There's a pokemon center a block from here, not big like the main one, but they can recharge your pokemon and check out their health." Then he cast a glance at Misty. "And who is this gorgeous gal?" He tried a smile meant to charm.

"Name's Misty Waterflower," Misty told him. "I'm Ash's girlfriend." She used the term that she had rejected so often in the past and saw his smile fall from his face.

"Well, can't blame a guy for trying." He joked. "Here we are." He opened the door to the center.

Karl hadn't been kidding when he said the place was small. The nurse Joy there took Eddies pokemon and checked them, The she gave Eddie a stern gaze. Cynthia took that moment to explain what happened at the park and the gaze softened. Eddie was told that his new magby was suffering from carbon deficiency. She said a diet high in carbon, coal, or charcoal would bring him up to full health in no time. He retrieved his pokemon and looked at the two extra balls in puzzlement.

"What should I do with these?" He asked the group.

"Raise them." Brock stated. "You'd be doing them a favour by raising them. Though you'd better check with your pichu. Pure electric types can be jealous of their trainers where other pure electric types are concerned."

Eddie let out the elekid, who looked around for a minute before turning back to Eddie. Then Eddie asked Volt if it would be alright to have elekid join them. Pichu hopped down from his shoulder and walked over to the pokemon and offered it's tail in greeting. However, the elekid simply crossed its arms and turned his head.

"Is it because I'm not Rick?" He asked the small pokemon, who shook his head and pointed at the pichu. "I'm sorry you feel that way, but Volt is my very first pokemon."

"I might have a solution," Karl offered, "If your willing."

"What is it?"

"Trade her to me." He said, with a slight smile. "I've been trying to get a elekid, or an electabuzz for the longest time but no luck. I don't have any pure electrics at all, and could really use one."

When Eddie talked to the elekid and told her what Karl was proposing, she seemed to agree. And just before Eddie recalled the pokemon so they could trade the little female touched her antenna to the side of Eddies head. The nurse Joy said that was the electabuzz lines of saying they liked you and respected you. Then nurse Joy took the ball and plugged it into the computer.

"What pokemon are you going to offer to Eddie in exchange?" Brock asked him.

"Well I was going to give him a choice of the aron that I caught just before leaving Hoenn, or the stunky that I grabbed here." he began "I haven't trained either of them, and I really don't want to just yet. I got two other aron sitting with Professor Birch, as well as another stunky. This ones more of a reflex catch." He thought for a while. "I'll give him both. I could use the extra space in my belt and I really, really really wanted to get an elekid or an electabuzz."

"Is that fair," Eddie said, eyes wide. "I mean trade two for one?"

"Yes, it is." The nurse Joy answered. "He made the offer, and he put the value on the trade." Then she smiled at Eddie. "And it will make the pokemon happy to know that it was that highly valued and wanted. Your two will be sent to whoever is holding onto your pokemon." Then she looked puzzled. "Why these didn't transfer is a mystery to me."

"My doing," Cynthia said. "I wanted Eddie to have the chance to choose which ones he would send in, and which ones he would keep with him. So I temporarily put a hold on the transfer."

"I want to keep the magby with me, so I can see that it eats right." Eddie said with a grin, "I'll send Dash back to dad, so he can do some research on him. I can always swap back and forth to train up all my new friends."

"Good idea, Eddie." Ash commented. "I don't think he ever had a chance to study an espeon before."

"And I happen to have a fair supply of charcoal, and some Oreburgh coal." Brock chimed in. "I can whip up some special pokemon food for your magby the same time I do for Susie's ninetails."

"Thanks Brock," Eddie replied. "And can you teach me how to make the food too?"

"No problem, Eddie."

"Can I see your magby's ball for a minute?" Nurse Joy requested. "I need to switch the registration on it so you don't get in trouble."

Eddie handed over the ball and nurse Joy did the registration. And soon they were all in a diner that was next to the small Pokemon center.

"I was getting reports from Gardinia," Cynthia explained, "About a young trainer who used his pokemon like he was in a war zone or something. I thought it might be one of the team rocket members that police hadn't picked up yet, but then I saw that Rick. He beat over nineteen trainers before you showed up." She looked at Eddie. "You have reason to be proud of your pokemon, and your ability as a trainer, Junior or not."

"Thanks," Eddie blushed slightly from the praise. "But I still think I failed at showing him that you have to battle with your heart and trust in your pokemon."

"You didn't fail, Eddie." Ash said to his little brother, "It sometimes takes a few defeats to make a person see they were doing things wrong." He gave Eddie a slightly sour smile. "It took me a lot more defeats to make me see what I was doing wrong. I had friends along, and they tried to help me in Kanto, but I thought I knew it all. It took losing at the Indigo Plateau to see that I didn't know as much as I thought I did. In Johto, I gave a bit and listened, and I opened my heart to my pokemon, and I won, just barely. Then in the Orange Islands I really started to listen to my friends, of course at that time, I had only Misty and Tracy with me. But I think that's where I really started to learn, from mostly Misty. And I put my trust fully into my pokemon then, and I won there, a bit easier." He took a drink of water, looking into the green eyes of his brother. "In Hoenn, I had May and Max with me, as well as Brock, and things were easy going, though when I started there I lost three battles that should have been easy wins. Misty wasn't there."

Ash felt a hand wiggle it's way into his, and glanced at Misty who was smiling at him. He returned the smile and continued.

"I tried to use May and Max as substitutes for her, but it didn't work. Nothing can beat the original. I started to remember all of what she said. Her comments, her advice," He grinned at Misty, "Even her insults."

"Damn, I was terrible," Misty blushed and then looked to Ash with a sad smile. "I wonder why you didn't kick me or tell me to take a hike at times. I loved you then, and still I did those things. I'm amazed that you still love me after all that."

"Don't you see, Mist." He squeezed her hand slightly. "You balanced me, you complimented me. You did what was needed, to help me. Our hearts realised that right away, it just took our heads a while to catch up." Then he turned back to Eddie. "So you see, this Rick is going to have to learn, just like I did. He will have to find somebody who balances him. You set him on the right road, though he'll probably never admit it to anybody but himself. You didn't fail, I know, I saw a change in him. In his eyes."

"I think that he realised he was doing things wrong, too." Cynthia said in a comforting way to Eddie then she gave him a wry smile. "He'll probably never thank you for what you did, not directly anyway." She placed her hand on his shoulder. "You did a good thing today, Eddie, and you did it in a way that would help him the most. It wouldn't have helped him if it had been Ash who beat him, or even Brock, or your brother Tommy. It had to be you. You did what was needed, and you did it superbly."

"Why wouldn't Ash beating him do the same?" Tommy asked, looking puzzled. "A loss is a loss, isn't it?"

"Not really," Cynthia answered. "If Ash had beaten Rick then he could have consoled himself by thinking that he lost to 'The' Ash Ketchum, 'Tri-Champion'. If Brock had beaten him, or Misty, then he would have lost to a highly trained Gym leader. Even if you had beaten him, he could reason that he would have lost because you were closer to his age and had good pokemon with you." She cocked her head to one side. "In a two pokemon battle like that, which of your pokemon would you have used?"

"If he would have led off with his elekid like he did," Tommy began after a while. "I probably would have tossed out my gible, and then to counter his magby, I would have used my dratini, or possibly my feebas. Why?"

"He would have brushed that off to losing to type advantage," She smiled and squeezed Eddies shoulder again. "Eddie used two pokemon that he had derided, to beat him. He showed anybody with a brain that those 'toy pokemon' as he called them, were good enough to beat him. The only thing that would have done him more good is to know that it was your first battle. That he, a seasoned battler, had been beaten by a, how did he put it, a newbie?"

"Whoa!" Karl eyes snapped wide open. "Hold the phone, here." He looked at the young boy. "Your first battle? You've never battled before? And you took out a guy who was beating guys left and right?"

"So?" Eddie was puzzled at this reaction. "Everyone has a first win sooner or later."

"Sooner or later, Yea!" Karl retorted, "But rarely on their very first battle, and your how old?"

"Just turned eight, a little over a week ago." Eddie answered.

"Eight?" Karl's palm slapped into his forehead and he dragged it halfway down his face. "I thought you were ten, or eleven. When news of this gets out, you are going to be sooo famous to a lot of kids. We were all talking while you were getting ready, and most thought that you were a battler from Kanto, or Johto, here to try out for the League. When they find out that you never battled before this one, they are going to want to test themselves against you. I've never seen any eight year old battle like that. You used moves that I've only seen at places like the Silver conference, and in the Hoenn League."

"Ash, Misty, Brock, Gary, and Duplica taught me." Eddie said and coloured a bit. "I just put their advice and teaching into action, is all." He gave them all a big smile. "I just had really good teachers, is all."

"I wanna be around to see you go against Tommy or Ash in competition." Karl sighed, "That would be a battle royal."

"That won't happen." Tommy said decisively. "In that kind of battle, there wouldn't be a real winner." He looked to his brother Eddie first, the turned to Ash. "When I go on my journey and start to compete, I'll make sure that Eddie and Ash aren't in the same region. I don't want to battle family." He shrugged. "If I win, I'd feel horrible. And I think that if they beat me, they would feel bad. That's a lose-lose battle. If we battle each other It'll be practice and training battles."

"Then how do you know which one of you is the best?" Karl asked, knitting his eyebrows.

"I really don't care which of us may be the best." Ash said and took a long drink of his coffee. "Tommy has it right. My original parents would go through a region twice. Once for dad, and once for mom. They couldn't bring themselves to battle each other. They cared about each other." He got a far away look in his eyes. "I battled Misty a couple of times, but I think that my heart wasn't in it, even when I was going for the cascade badge."

"You won that battle though," Karl pointed out.

"Yea, I did, but I think that Misty's heart wasn't in that battle either." Ash retorted, with a caring smile at Misty, "She has a much better command of water pokemon then I do. I work fine with most, but if it wasn't for her, I don't think that I could have used the Water pokemon that I have to their full potential. If her heart had been in the battle, I wouldn't have gotten that cascade badge. Don't get me wrong. She battled with all she could, I think though that her heart wasn't in the battle at the time."


	20. Chapter 19

Soon The group found themselves passing the area where they had camped before. They passed it, knowing that they could continue for a few more hours. It was Tommy who found the spot for them to set up camp and Brock soon had dinner cooking. It was muggy though, and Brock asked both Ash and Eddie to let their fire pokemon out. Eddie looked blankly at Brock, until Misty reminded him about his new magby. When Blaze, Eddies magby, who he started to call Blaze, and Ash's monferno were out, Brock knelt and asked both pokemon to keep the area clear of all grass types.

"Excuse me, Brock?" Tommy asked. "Why chase away pokemon, especially grass types?"

"Stun spore, Tom." Brock answered. "It's bad if you breathe it, but worse if it get's on your skin and stays too long." He began to bank the fire for the night. "In muggy weather like this it will stick to the skin. Then it causes: itching; a rash; then painful blisters. When these blisters break, they let in the stunspore right into the body. Then the person will have only a few hours left. Stunspore in the bloodstream will cause the victim to lose consciousness and then slip into a coma. Unless an antidote for it is given, the victim will die within a few hours."

"Jeez, what's the best way to get the stuff off?" Tommy asked, eyes wide in fear.

"The best thing is to avoid it in the first place," Brock answered, giving the stew he was cooking a few stirs. "But if you get caught in a cloud of the stuff, and your body is damp, from rain, sweat, or high humidity, you have to get it off. It can go through most clothes, and stick to your body. So You have to literally strip all your clothes off and get into running water, or have a couple of water pokemon use water gun on you to get it off. After that you have to wash all the clothes that you have or you risk getting re-contaminated by the spores that might have stuck on the clothes. Plus anything in your backpack and the pack itself has to be rinsed clean. And it takes about three to five minutes for the stunspore to start working on you, so you have to be fast."

"But I heard of people who got caught in clouds of stunspore before." Eddie said. "Things like that never happened to them."

"That was in a very dry area, or they were very dry at the time, the spores will literally fall right off you if you shake yourself." Brock replied, giving the stew a taste before nodding slightly. "It's when the person is wet, damp, or sweaty, or the humidity is very high that stunspore can do this, because they stick to the skin and no amount of shaking will help. Companies that work near areas like that or that have a lot of grass pokemon usually have a couple dozen portable showers for this reason. But enough of this, dinner is served."

The group ate, cleaned up and went to bed, leaving the two fire types to protect them. During the trip to Hearthome, they managed to catch some more pokemon, and Ash, Misty, Brock, and Susie tutored Tommy and Eddie in various things. Misty had some more battles with other trainers and it was then that her feebas, who she named beauty, evolved to a milotic that seemed to deserve the name. Ash too, had three of his pokemon evolve during this time. His beldum became a metang; his gible evolved to a gabite; and his luxio became a luxray, all within the space of four days of training on the road. They arrived in Hearthome and Ash in what the gym leader, Fatina, said, slammed the gym to earn his third badge. They stayed for a few days after that to stock up on supplies, and call home to tell everybody what was happening. It had been twelve weeks since Ash left on the journey, and his mother was decidedly larger around the middle. She finally told Ash that she was pregnant, and Ash, as Misty stated to the rest, an award winning performance of the very surprised then happy son role. During the time there Eddie and Tommy both sent back some of their pokemon for different ones, so they could balance train all of them. Then they left the city and again took to the road.

Soon they found themselves camped near an old tower about three hours from Solaceon Town. Brock took one look at the condition of the pitted pothole filled road and urged them to camp here and wait until morning. During that night the camp was raided by some of the ghost pokemon that inhabited the tower and came to investigate the camp fire. In the insueing battles Ash, Brock and Susie got one gastly each while Brock and Susie also added a murkrow apiece. Eddie and Tommy both got a pair of gastly and a murkrow each, and Eddie managed to catch a misdreavus. Misty on the other hand called out her milotic, Beauty and started to water pulse the pokemon. She caught a gastly herself, and managed a pair of murkrow, before the other ghost pokemon started to take this a bit more seriously. Eddie and Tommy were back to back with their eevees out using the only effective attack that the little brown furred pokemon had, bite. Then both of the small eevees began to glow, and evolved in the midst of battle into Umbreons, and the battle turned. The ghosts seeing a pair of dark types that could deal with them decided that this was no longer fun, and fled back to the tower.

The group arrived in Solaceon Town before lunchtime the next day and decided to stay one day to recover from a sleepless night. During that time Eddie called home and got his misdreavus, one of the gastlys, and his duskull While keeping volt, his pichu, his aron and Blaze, his magby. Thomas asked for his other eevee, Gible, and meditite, keeping his pichu, feebas, and his new umbreon. Ash stayed with his pokemon and simply asked how everyone was doing. The next day They set out again and started on route two ten. It proved to be a boon for their training, though slow going. Everybody got some training done, and Tommys feebas and his other eevee evolved there. Eddie was having fun, and he managed along with Ash to catch a wild Ponyta each while everybody got more battle experience.

On route two fifteen they encountered some bad weather and set up camp quickly to wait it out. The older ones in the group took turns teaching Tommy and Eddie more about Pokemon, and their care to pass the time. Brock took this time to teach both Eddie and Tommy how to make pokemon food that would be tailored to individual pokemon, and also to types. He showed them the different berries and how to mix them. Brock also presented them with their own mortar and pestle when they proved that they could make the food properly. Despite this the spirits of the group seemed down because of the weather.

Four days later the rain subsided and the group broke camp, their spirits still not fully lifted due to the cloud cover that looked like more rain would arrive. They pressed on, and just as they got their first view of Veilstone City just as the clouds broke and the sun started to shine. They headed to the pokemon center and spent three days there to try to recover from the rain doldrums that struck them on the trip. The fourth day dawned bright and cheery and Ash went to the gym for his fourth badge. The gym leader, Maylene, turned out to be a fighting pokemon trainer who used a fighting ring instead of the traditional round arena style battle area. Her three pokemon fell, though it was close. Ash's Luxray took out her meditite, with a thunderwave and a few well placed chomp attacks. Her machoke took out the luxray and nearly took out his pikachu, but two thunderbolts, and a full thunder attack finished the pure fighter. Then she brought out her lucario, and Ash's pikachu went down, even though it scored a direct hit with a thunderbolt. And Ash brought out his monferno, who seemed to be incensed to almost berserk fury when it saw pikachu sporting a black eye. Ash called for a flame thrower attack and was surprised when the resulting flame was so hot it scorched the cement wall. It missed the lucario however, but made both it and Maylene much more cautious. Ash called for rapid scratch attacks which caused the lucario to back into a corner, and it started to charge up an aura sphere. Ash called for protect, and the aura sphere struck but did nothing, dissipating a full foot from his Monferno. He told his monferno to use flamewheel and the hapless lucario had nowhere to go since it was boxed into a corner. The attack struck, and Ash called for a point-blank flame thrower, which hit this time and left the lucario smouldering and out. Then Ash's monferno evolved into an infernape, and Ash had his fourth badge.

A short stop at the huge store netted them all the supplies that they needed, including a new item that Ash spent close to twelve thousand on. A camp stove that the Devon corporation put into one of the camper balls. Also the news that this was the last item expected for the camper ball line for a long time to come. They made their calls home and Ash showed his newest badge to his parents, as well as Gary and Duplica who arrived back at the lab the day before. They decided to grab a train back to the Hearthome city area and continue on to Pastoria City from there. They were happy they did. Route two fifteen again was being drenched in a rain that seemed to made it impossible to see more then a foot outside the window. They made it to the city in less then one day, instead of the four to six days they would have spent walking and then went straight towards Pastoria. They passed through some marshy areas where Misty, Eddie, Tommy, and Susie all caught a lotad, and a wooper each.

Arriving in Pastoria Ash waited until the next day before going to the gym there and claiming his fifth badge from Crasher Wake, thanks to Pikachu, and luxray. He spent two more days there, taking a run through the Great Marsh, with everybody, save Brock and Susie. Everybody got some of the unusual pokemon that could only be found at the Great marsh. They all got a Skorupi, save Misty who said it was a disgusting bug. Eddie started to chide her until she glared at him and he showed a wisdom well beyond his years by going silent. Misty and the rest did however get one croagunk apiece, though only Tommy seemed overly fascinated by it enough to swap out his milotic for it. They left Pastoria city and headed north a ways. There was a train to Jubalife City where he could take a ferry to another gym that Ash just found out about in a city called Canaclave. They were at an area between routes two fourteen and two fifteen. Ash saw a sign that pointed through an arched area declared: Lake Valor.

He asked what everybody thought about a three day camp-out at the lake and was not surprised when they jumped at the chance. Ash cast a sidelong glance at Misty and smiled. Camp was set up fast and the new cook stove that Ash had purchased worked like a charm. The area was obviously a local camp grounds and had a picnic tables, set everywhere, along with large areas for tents, and a small showers area for men and one for women. Ash looked around the area and located some long fallen saplings that he knew he could use. He moved them near the camp. He saw that Brock had whipped up a great dinner, and went to join the group. They ate together and then turned in for the night, leaving as usual the two fire pokemon as night guards.

Next morning, Ash woke before anybody else. He had planned it that way, putting an alarm clock under his pillow so that he, and he alone would hear it go off. He dressed quickly and quietly, then reached deep into his pack to retrieve an envelope, the box containing the locket, and a single rose. Those he placed right next to the pillow of Misty who was smiling through some dream of hers. Then he pulled out of his pack a long sign that he had made in Pastoria. Going outside he located the saplings, pushed them into the soft ground, and hung the sign between the them. Brock came out and blinked at the sign, but kept quiet when Ash placed a finger over his mouth. Brock nodded and began to busy himself with breakfast smiling at Ash every so often. Ash turned to admire the sign which read: Happy Birthday Misty. He had planned this from Eterna city. He wanted her day to be near a landmark lake, and had even grabbed a train to get them back on his timetable. Especially since that rain on the one route had put them back by four days. He quietly went into the tent, to the other side where Eddie and Tommy slept and woke them cautioning them to be quiet yet swift in getting dressed and outside.

Misty was slowly wakening from the most wonderful dream. She had been standing next to Ash, He in his pearl tuxedo with that red trim and her in the pearl white dress that she had worn to his mothers wedding. But this time They were not standing in the background. They were before the alter and exchanging vows. She stretched herself out and her hand brushed something feathery soft. She had to try three times to focus her vision after blinking the sleepers from her eyes, and then she saw it. A single long stem rose sat on an envelope next to a flattish red and white box. Her breath caught in her throat and she brushed the feather soft petals of the flower. Then she opened the envelope and found a very simple hand made card. It too had a single rose on it but it was suspended over a picture of a beautiful lake. The words on the front were simple, yet it showed that the maker had put in an extra effort to make them elegant. It said: To Misty Waterflower From: Ashton Ketchum. She opened the card. Her voice cracked somewhat when she read the words inside the card in a whisper.

_"I knew from the moment we met, you were destined to hold my heart forever, Mist._

_Happy Birthday._

_All my Love,_

_Ash."_

Misty felt the tears flow freely, and at the same time felt as if she were being carried aloft by a dragonite, higher then any other person ever had. She clutched the card to her chest, and closed her eyes for a moment, then remembered the red and white box. With trembling hands she picked it up, recognizing it as one of The Heart Shop boxes. She opened it slowly and when she saw the locket she breathed out a sigh. The two milotic were touching head and tail, forming a heart on the front. Made from a crystal that the blind jeweller had retrieved from the heart of Mount Coronet. The Milotic were deep blue, with rubies for ears, and each had a diamond for it's visible eye. The setting was gold and the chain was a herringbone design with alternating sections of gold and white gold. She looked towards Ash's bedroll and saw it was empty, and the aroma of fresh cooked bacon, eggs, and sausage wafted her way. She dressed swiftly, putting on her locket last, and leaving her hair down, instead of pulling it up into it's normal ponytail. On shaking legs she headed through the central area of the tent and saw that the boys side was empty. She stepped out of the tent.

The sign greeted her first, hand made, like the card. The words, Simple, yet they conveyed a message of love. There was no loud cry of surprise, nor Happy birthday. There were all the members of the group with simple smiles. Loving smiles, caring smiles. And standing before them all was Ash. Dressed as he always was, he wore a smile that spoke of his feeling for her. He had done this. She walked toward him, not taking her eyes from his brown orbs. She felt her hand gripped lightly in his own, and watched as he brought them up to his lips to kiss each one, never breaking the gaze. She felt tears of joy fall from her eyes, as Ash touched his forehead to hers.

"I hope that I can make this the best birthday you ever had, my wonderful Waterflower."

She moved her hands from Ash's and embraced him, kissing him softly. No passion was mixed with this kiss, it was meant to show love, and was soft as a feather. She put her hands on his back and tightened the embrace just a bit, then felt his strong hands encircle her as he returned the loving kiss. It was a kiss that she never wanted to have end.

They ate the breakfast and then came some presents. Simple things, yet they spoke of caring, and friendship. Brock made her a hair comb of dark wood, set with some fragments of the moonstone from Mt Moon. Tommy had bought her a simple jewellery box, with a lid decorated with various water pokemon. The inside was a bed of bright blue velvet with slots for rings, space for three necklaces, and several pair of earrings. On the inside of the lid was her name inlaid into the wood with mother of pearl. Eddie gave her a perfume called Water lotus, and she smiled at his impish smile. Susie had hand fashioned her a set of brushes for her to groom her pokemon, each brush had a milotic carved into its handle. She thanked them all and found that she cared for them all. She then learned that Ash had planned this whole thing from the hospital in Eterna City, and was fighting to get them here for her day.

The rest of the day was almost a blur to her. She received not less then twenty calls on her satellite phone from many people that she knew. Even her sisters, called to wish her a happy birthday, and thanked her for helping them realize what they had done, both to the gym and to their own pokemon. Sandy, gave her big thumbs up, her white teeth that she showed in the smile she gave Misty, a stark contrast to the much darker skin. She was sorry to see the sun start it's inevitable downward march that would signal the end of this day, when Ash came up to her. He had a sea blue blanket under his arm, and he took her hand in his other free hand.

"Come on," He told her in a soft tone. "I have something I want to share with you." And began to guide her to the lake.

Eddie saw them leaving and started to follow when Susie, brought him up short by taking hold of his collar. She simply shook her head, and then looked at the two heading toward the lake.

They walked slowly, not talking, yet the contact they shared in their held hands told each other things that words would never convey. She watched as he stopped near the lake and then spread the blanket on the grassy slope of a hill. He helped her sit down on the blanket and then sat next to her and turned his eyes toward the sun. Her gaze followed. He was going to share a sunset. The most romantic and magical time of the evening.

They both watched the sun go down behind distant tree lined hills turning the sky into a rainbow of reds and oranges as it set. They watched it in silence, they didn't need any words just now. She could feel a peace come over her that she had never felt before in her life. She could feel him looking at her as she watched the sun set Her eyes were glued to the sunset she felt a breeze ruffle her short red hair just a bit.

"Thank you Ash," She said in a soft breathy tone. "This is so beautiful."

"Yea, it is," He had replied in soft tones that caused her to turn towards him and meet his gaze. "But not as beautiful as you are."

Her breath caught in her throat and she couldn't seem to talk. For the moment she lost herself in his brown eyes.

"I know that we were meant to be together since we met that day when I took your bike to escape the flock of spearow." He began and she felt a tingle as he put his hand on hers. "I know that I have been a bit of a brat at times, but you never left my side because of it. We have been through a lot and I think that we have gotten closer then either of us thought possible." She watched as he pulled out the handkerchief from his pocket, and held it in his open palm.

"You kept it?" She gasped recognizing the handkerchief as the gift she had given him when they had parted. Then she got puzzled when she noticed that there was something inside the folded piece of cloth.

She watched as he slowly unfolded it to reveal a picture of her sealed in clear plastic sheets, and yet another of The Heart Shop's red and white boxes.

"I used to have a dream of being a pokemon Master." he had said while he looked into her eyes. "Now I have a new dream and there is only one person in the world to help me realize it." He had continued and then pushed the button on the box.

It popped open to reveal a ring that looked at if it were made of rope with bands of twisted gold and white gold in it. In the setting was what looked to be a star sapphire shaped like a heart with four diamonds, one at each of the compass points around the heart. She looked at it for only the briefest of moments, gasping at it's beauty. She felt tears of joy begin to fill her eyes and looked into Ash's chocolate brown eyes and began to smile She felt an almost electric charge as he lifted her hand. Her left hand, the hearts hand, and slipped the ring on her finger. He seated the ring then held that hand in both of his.

"Misty, you once told me that all I needed to do was put a ring on that finger. You told me I wouldn't even have to ask, but I will ask anyway." He smiled that wonderful smile at her and she felt her heart melting for him. "Misty Waterflower, will you share your life with me, all of it? The joy, the sorrow, the dreams, and all the waking moments? Misty, will you marry me?"

Misty felt joy swell in her so much it almost hurt. She looked into the eyes of this young man who she loved more then anything on the earth and saw the lovehe held for her shine in his eyes. She had known it was there, but this, made her see it in new light.

"Of course, Ash." She breathed. "Who else in the world could I marry but you."

She watched as his face came slowly closer, They had kissed before but this was to be their first kiss as an engaged couple. A moment of joy that comes only once in a lifetime. And she would be sharing a lifetime with Ash. 'Oh if I am awake, don't let me sleep, and if this is a dream, I hope I'll never wake' she thought as she could begin to smell his slightly musky aroma. It wasn't unpleasant, on the contrary, she loved it and everything else about Ash. His face got closer and his hand gently cupped the side of her face. She closed her eyes slightly and tilted her head, leaning it into his hand and praying that this magic moment would not end. She felt a single tear drift down her face toward her chin and he felt his breath softly on her face just as their lips began to brush together. The kiss was tender, and soft, yet to Misty, it felt like a thousand electric shocks went through her in an instant. Then she felt a calm bliss that she knew would last them for the rest of their lives.

In the trees, observing the young couple kissing on the lake shore was a small pinkish being with a long sinuous tail and another of similar colour yet larger. The smaller one seemed to laugh slightly, and floated in a small bubble in the air. The other simply floated in the air next to the first.

*I now begin to understand a little of what these humans call love." The larger of the pair sent his thoughts into the mind of the smaller one, who gave off a series of whispered 'mew...mews' *Much of it is still a mystery to me, but I see what you mean. These two belong together, and your dream sharing abilities seem to have bore fruit. Let us return to the others, and leave these two to their privacy."

And Mew and Mewtwo vanished.


	21. Chapter 20

Brock stirred the stew and looked toward the lake. He could just make out the outlines of Ash and Misty sitting on the shore, and he sighed.

"What's wrong Brock?" Susie asked putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Nothing, I hope." He answered, looking again to the lake as the sun dipped behind the tops of the trees. "I've been with Ash since he came to the gym where I was the leader. He had Misty with him then, and I saw her hiding in the shadows cheering him on. I've seen those two during unguarded moments more often then they realize. I've had to play the fool sometimes so neither would realize that I knew that they loved each other. I used to go starry eyed over any female in front of Ash so he would not catch on. It was something I felt he had to learn for himself. Now I wonder if I was too clever, and did the right thing?"

"Then take a look," Susie said, pointing toward the lake. "And see for your self."

Brock looked up and saw Ash and Misty slowly approaching. Just as they crested a small hill, the sun sent a single final beam from between the trees to shine on the couple. Their heads leaned toward each other, touching as they walked slowly, their hands joined. They seemed to be talking and Brock heard them as they drew closer.

"As a pokemon master," Ash was saying, "I can get married as long as I am fifteen."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Misty asked with a small smile. "I was starting to worry about you. You were acting like a man possessed."

"I wanted to surprise you," Ash answered, stopping a moment and kissing her once again. "And I am possessed. By love for you, and by you." He smiled and then they continued to walk. "Even though we can get married by that age, we can't," he blushed a moment. "Consumate it, as some say, till we are at least seventeen, but We can begin to share our lives together."

Brock watched as their hands separated, went around each others waist. He heard Ash comment that he had wanted to do that for years, and Misty's answer of me too. Then Brock felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up into the eyes of Susie. She was smiling.

"Susie, I don't have a ring, yet," Brock began, only to have Susie silence him with one of her fingers over his lips.

"You don't need a ring right now, Brock." She said as she drew him up to stand in her arms. "You'll only need one ring, and that will be the last ring that you will ever need for me. Does that answer the question that you were going to ask?"

He smiled and nodded in answer to her then slowly drew her nearer to kiss her as tenderly as he could.

Ash saw Brock and Susie kissing and commented to Misty that looked like fun, and began to kiss her. Both couples continued to kiss until they heard a small voice.

"Eeeewwww, mushy stuff." Eddie said and promptly went back into the tent.

After dinner was eaten, and Eddie reassured that mushy stuff would be held off for his benefit, Brock and Susie asked Ash his plan.

"To win." Ash said with firm tone. "I need three more badges, then I have to train hard with all my pokemon. Pikachu is the only one that I keep with me at all times. I need to get all the pokemon that I have up to the best they can be at, by the time The Sinnoh League starts. And if I win here." He stopped as Misty gave him a playful whack on the back of his head.

"You'll win Ash, I've never seen you this determined." She said

"I was confident at Indigo Plateau." Ash retorted

"No," Misty corrected him. "You were cocky at Indigo plateau. You never trained this hard at Indigo Plateau. And you didn't take much advice there either. You've changed so much since then, I know your going to win."

"You go, brother Ash." Tommy exclaimed and Eddie seconded it with a loud 'Yea'.

"I believe that you can do it, Ash." Susie added.

"Make that two of us." Brock stated with a smile at his friend. "And after that, what next."

"Then it's on to Kanto and the Indigo Plateau games again." Ash continued. "If I win here, and have four championships I get a free 'bye' into their. That means I don't have to worry about badges. The award ceremony date is set for Misty's birthday, her fifteenth birthday, and Lance and Chad both said as a Gym leader she can marry at that age." He looked over to Misty, "I want to make The time after the Award Ceremony, our wedding day."

"Would you mind it much," Brock said, with his eyes on Susie, "If we turn it into a double wedding?"

"Congrats Brock." Ash said with a grin. "And no, I don't mind at all."

"Ash?" Tommy said looking at him. "You just said that Gym leaders can get married at fifteen, and since your a tri-champ, you're the equivilent of a gym leader now."

"Lance explained it to me." Ash told his brother. "Only an established gym leader can get married at that age. For me to qualify, I would have to stop journying now, set up a gym, get it certified, and then have it running for at least eighteen months. I would actually have to wait a bit longer, then if I tried to become a pokemon master. And I don't want to have to wait any longer then I have to before I start sharing my life with this woman I love." He looked deep into Mistys eyes.

Eddie turned his head quickly as there was a bout of 'mushy stuff' and he coloured slightly when they all laughed at his reaction.

"Youngster, you'll be into that mushy stuff too someday," A deep baritone voice said from the darkness. And the owner of the voice came into the camp area with a grin.

Ash stood and stared at the man. It was Drake, one of the Elite Four from Hoenn, and a dragon master. He wore a Naval officers coat, open, and a captains hat. He had snow white hair, a large moustache, and steel blue eyes that were twinkling now.

"Drake," Ash exclaimed. "What are you doing here."

"I came here to check the accommodations for the pokemon that I am putting up as a prize for the Junior league competition and saw a familiar bunch of folk that I had to say hi to." He answered. "And I am assuming that this young man is going to be competing in the league?" He indicated Eddie. "They look a bit big to be within the five to eight range for the Junior League."

"I'm eight," Eddie said looking at the rather tall man, "And Tommy is nine. We're a bit big for our age though."

"What?" Drake exclaimed, shocked at the statement. "I haven't been that far off in over twelve years." He smoothed out his moustache. "But anyway, I am putting up a trapinch and a bagon to be given to the winner,"

"Lance said that it was only a bagon." Ash responded.

"It was until I discovered that my flygon had an egg with her." He frowned slightly. "I don't have the time to raise many more pokemon with all my other duties."

"Pardon me sir," Tommy began, "But just what do the Elite Four do? I've heard of them, but they don't seem to battle, and I never heard of what they do."

"Some people think that we don't do anything at all." Drake laughed. "Truth is, we check out and inspect gyms, investigate pokemon incidents, do public appearances, act as police for the League, certify trainers, and gyms, act as team leaders whenever there is trouble with pokemon entering areas that they shouldn't. We also dicipline trainers who abuse their pokemon, but generally The Elite Four, is the visible arm of the league in each region."

"Wow," Eddie stated, his eyes wide. "That's a lot of stuff."

"If you think that's a lot," The big man laughed again. "You should see what the Region heads have to do, or President Goodshow. They have so many things that they have to do, it would make your hair fall out. Which reminds me, I have to get to the area near the Safari Zone on Route one twenty one back in Hoenn. They are opening a new pokemon center just outside the zone and I have to do the ribbon cutting ceremony."

They watched as he called out his salamence, hopped onto the back of it, and waved.

"Good luck in the Conference to the both of you." and he was gone, flying into the distance.

**Canaclave City**

Ash and company lounged, swam, and enjoyed the three day break. But even then, they still tried to catch some pokemon. With the aid of Misty, who supplied them with some high quality fishing gear, and advice, the spent some time fishing. Ash was the first to get a bite, and it turned out to be a magikarp. Soon the rest of the group had pulled out a total of twenty six magikarps before Misty pulled out a buizel and found that the net balls they had worked extremely well on the water pokemon. Eddie and Tommy both landed a shellos each but couldn't seem to get a buizelEddie also managed to get three finneon. Ash on the other hand landed another shellos, though this one was a different colour then the one that he had gotten earlier, a buizel, a pair of finneon, and a lumeon. Brock and Susie managed to get a finneon each and called it quits at that point, saying that they would be focusing on them. Tommy landed a psyduck, and everybody laughed as the pokemon seemed to want to be caught rather then fight his pichu.

Then on the fourth day they broke camp, policed the area and set out. They made it to Valestone with just enough time to make the train for Jubalife City. On the train they talked about the pokemon they had caught and how to train them. Then Ash brought up a point.

"When I get that badge," He began, after he laid out a map on the table. "We have to figure out how we're getting to Snowpoint City. We can take a train from Jubalife; the ferry from Valestone, or we can walk it." He was about to continue when an elderly man interrupted him.

"Trust me youngster," The man said, pointing at the walking route, "You don't want to walk that route in the fall or winter. Snow squalls hit that area quite a bit, and folks who live there don't measure the snow that fall in inches, but in feet."

"Temperatures are also a concern," A woman from across the aisle told them. "in the fall, it can get to be fifteen below, in the winter try thirty to forty below, and then kick in the wind chill effect. It can reach close to fifty to sixty below or more. They found one poor soul out there this last spring, He was in his tent, frozen solid, and he had a quilava with him. The news report said that he left the Eterna city pokemon center close to early fall."

"I will give you young folk some advice," The elderly man added. "If your going to walk it anyhow, double up in the sleeping bag. Get a big one that can sleep two, and share. Learn to change your clothes in the bag with your partner. The trick is to share your body heat. And that means modesty goes out the window, or tent flap in this case."

"Why's that, Sir?" Tommy asked, then added with a questioning look. "And what does it mean?"

"Well Youngster," and he grinned. "If your trying to share body heat to survive the cold nights in that area, then anything that you are wearing is going to stop that. So you want a big heavy sleeping bag, get into it with your partner, then you both take off as much clothes as possible. Most of the clothes that you would wear in that area is designed to keep in body heat while your moving, but it pretty much loses that ability when you have to sleep. And you have to remember to set up any tent on the windward side of any rocks, otherwise one heavy snowfall will bury you."

"What about the ferry?" Misty asked, her face white.

"In summer, great," The old man answered. "Fall, not so great, and not moving in winter. The water in that area freezes pretty quick. You don't want to be in a boat when the pack ice starts forming. If that boat get locked into the shallows by the pack ice, you can figure your there till the spring thaw. And the only thing between you and the north pole in that area is the open sea; some frozen tundra, and some wild ice type pokemon. Take my advice young ones, the train is the only thing that is worth taking this time of year."

It took them less then ten seconds to decide on taking the train, and it took two days to arrive in Jubalife City. They arrived in the early morning, and took the ferry to Canaclave that afternoon. Ash arrived and figured that he would go for his badge the next morning. That next morning dawned rather dismal, but the gang felt as if it were sunny and bright as they exited the gym one badge heavier. Ash's infernape and pikachu proved to much for the steel type gym leader.

"Is it my imagination, Misty," Ash asked her in the cafeteria of the pokemon center, "Or are the gym leaders easier to deal with?"

"You just could be the best, Ash." Eddie supplied with a grin.

"Far from it, Eddie." Ash countered.

"You really have changed, Ash." Misty commented. "I can remember when you would accept something like that and actually preen yourself."

"I have changed." Ash replied. "It took the Indigo Plateau disaster, and loosing to four gym leaders at least once each to do that. Not to mention several trainers that beat me along the road. I have skill, and some damn good pokemon," He scratched the head of pikachu while she snacked on some ketchup. "I will admit to the skill part, and show some pride in it, but I don't ever want to get over confident and lose like I did at Indigo. That was embarrassing, and the stakes now are far more then just a trophy." He reached over and held her hand with the ring. "I don't want to wait until I'm seventeen to get married, if I can help it."

"That's sweet, Ash." Misty blushed and looked down at the heart ring, as she called it. "You know, this is the second time you gave me a heart..." Her eyes began to fill as she remembered what she had done with the first one and what it had led to.

"Mist, no," Ash Exclaimed, tightening his grip on her hand. "Don't think about that. It happened and it's past. don't let the past run your life."

"But I pushed you away," she was nearly in tears. "You almost died, because I hurt you. If I hadn't done that, you would never have run into Butch."

"I think that Butch would have found me anyway." Ash said softly. "Think about it, he was half a mile from us, according to the report. I think he was following us. He wanted his revenge for what I did to his plans back in Pallet Town. I think I remember him saying that he wouldn't have to hunt me down."

"Your not just saying that?" Misty was nearly begging.

"You remember me telling you that I would give you complete honesty, back in the hospital?" He asked her, then saw her nod. He was also aware that the others were listening but not interfering.

"I meant every word." Ash lent strength to his words by holding her hand in both of his. "I'll only hold back on the truth if for something like a surprise, but other then that, I never will. I think that Butch would have come after me at some point, and I am glad I was alone at the time, otherwise you could have gotten hurt. Or Brock. Or Susie. And I couldn't have dealt with that. So promise me, no more guilt. It would have happened anyway. Remember, Cassidy said that Butch seemed to have an appetite for killing near the end."

"I'll try, Ash." Misty replied sniffing slightly. "I can't promise you anything, because I keep thinking that if I hadn't pushed you away that day, we could have lost him. And I almost lost you."

Ash looked at Misty and nodded. Then he told the group that they would leave on Friday. He said that he wanted to check out a book store near the gym to see if he could find some of the books that would show him how to teach different moves to his pokemon. He didn't tell them that his real reason was to allow Misty some time to rest up. He would keep _some_ things from her. He got them three room at a local motel near the pokemon center since it was packed solid due to the contests and all, and handed out the keys. At first he tried to get the girls together in one room but Susie and Misty stopped that. Susie wanted to be with Brock, and Misty threatened to sleep in front of his door. So Misty and Ash got one, Brock and Susie, another, and Tommy and Eddie got a room all to themselves. They noted that all the rooms were furnished the same way: king-size bed; soft blue-green sofa; a small table with four chairs around it; and a bathroom with a gigantic shower.

He and Misty had pizzas delivered to the rooms and then settled down for the night. As he slept he felt Misty behind him on the bed cuddling closer and putting an arm around him. Pikachu curled up next to him where she could rest near him and yawned. He made sure that his alarm clock was under his pillow and drifted off to sleep. The alarm woke Ash quickly and he saw that Misty was still asleep, with a smile on her face. He Managed to get out of bed, without waking either her or his pikachu, grabbed some running shorts from his backpack before going to bathroom to put them on. He had gotten into the habit of running at least five miles each day, until he had gotten put into the hospital. He hadn't run since that day, and now he felt the need to. He needed to get himself in shape as well as his pokemon, with the Sinnoh League competition coming up. He left a note on his pillow telling Misty that he was going to do his morning run and left the room.

An hour and a half later he returned to the motel, tired, foot sore, and his legs were aching. He didn't even do his normal five miles. He got a mile and a quarter out and started back because he was getting winded and his side were aching. The four weeks he spent in the hospital and the time afterwards when he didn't run had taken its toll on him. He was back to his old starting point. He stretched, and glanced around. He thought he spotted Misty going into an outfitting shop that was across the street. He raised his hand and was about to call to her when he got a whiff of himself, and wrinkled his nose. 'First order of business,' he thought to himself, 'A shower'

He entered their motel room and noted the scent of shower gel in the air and the sounds of loud radio music from the bathroom. 'Ah,' he thought, 'Misty had her shower already. Hope she left enough hot water.' he mentally hoped. Pikachu was curled up on the table with a small bowl of pokemon food crumbs, and four packets of ketchup. She was sound asleep. He took off his shoes, once again wrinkling his nose at the stink and added a new pair of gym shoes to his mental shopping list, then added an antiperspirant deodorant to it too. The music from the bathroom was playing a nice quick tune, so he thought that he could be done with his shower before Misty got back from her shopping. He stripped off his clothes, putting them into a bag for laundry pick up and pulled out a fresh set for himself before heading into the bathroom for his shower and froze in the doorway.

The radio was just starting another jaunty tune, but the music was the furthest thing from his mind. The shower was going, and Misty was apparently midway through her shower. The music had drowned out the sound of the water running. He turned instantly crimson from his feet to the roots of his hair just as Misty glanced in his direction. He began to shake.

"SORRY," He shouted to be heard over the music and then bolted from the room closing the door behind him.

He went to the bed and sat on it, quaking all the while. He remembered the last time he had caught a glimpse of her in the nude. At the hot springs, back in Kanto where they stayed at the Big Riddle Inn. That was just accidental but it had cost him dearly. Misty stopped speaking to him for a few days unless it was really important. Now he walked in on her in the shower. She would probably want separate rooms from now on. He heard the bathroom door open, and grabbed a pillow and covered his groin with it. His traitorous body was reacting and he turned crimson again.

"Ash," Came her anxious voice. "What's wrong? Your so red, and shaking." She sat down next to him, a towel wrapped loosely around her under her armpits. "Oh my god, Please don't tell me that the poison is still..." Her voice trailed off and she gripped his shoulder, her towel forgotten for the moment.

"No," Ash managed, averting his gaze as the towel dropped. "No poison..." He swallowed audibly, "I'm sorry about busting in on you in the shower..." he began in a rush. "I thought I saw you go into a store and could grab a shower. It was an accident. Please don't stop talking to me..."

Ash felt his chin gripped by Misty as she used it to turn his head towards her. The look of relief in her eyes was clear, as well as a slight twinkle. He didn't know whether to be relieved or wary.

"Ash Ketchum, you silly ass." She started, leaning in and kissing him soundly.

Ash felt as if he were heating up.

"We're engaged," She continued when she broke the kiss, "Not to mention we share a bed," She smiled as Ash colored a bit. "We don't do anything but kiss and sleep in it. Shareing a shower is ok, we just have to remember not to do more then scrub each others back." She grabbed one hand and tugged him to a standing position. "Now come on, it's a pay shower, and I put in a buck and a half to get a half hours worth of hot water. Let's not waste it." She chuckled when she saw he was still clutching the pillow over his midsection. "And leave the pillow, You can't sleep on it, if it's soaking wet." She laughed.

Ash summoned all his courage, dropped the pillow, trying to ignore the stare that Misty was giving him now. Still blushing from head to toe he went to his pants where his money was and pulled out a dozen quarters, and then walked towards the bathroom.

"For any other showers that either of us want or need later." He explained.

Forty minutes later they were out and about with pikachu on his shoulder. The others wanted to look the town over so Ash and Misty went out on their own. They hit the book store first, and Ash lucked into a knowledgeable clerk and managed to get all five of the books he was looking for. Plus he found a cook book that he bought, and Misty found a book on pokemon care that she wanted. With the books in hand Ash told her that he needed some new shoes, since his stunk. It took them fifteen minutes to find the store and get his shoes, after which he pitched the old pair in the garbage can that was outside. He also got a gel version of a speed stick on the way back to the motel. He was informed that their clothes would be laundered and ready in the early afternoon by the man behind the desk.


	22. Chapter 21

They boarded the train in the morning, and were told that the trip would take three days. There were not a lot of people on the train, but Misty insisted that Ash and she share a room, Brock and Suzy took another and the boys both got to share one. Even with the heating on the train, they could feel the chill once they entered the snowy areas. It seemed to seep through the walls of the train and made the wearing of light jacket a must on board the train. Even Pikachu had a little jacket for herself, as did the two pichu of Tommy and Eddie. They watched out a window in the dining car as the white scenery went by and shivered when they saw one valley area that was so buried in snow that they could only see the tops of some of the trees. It was near the end of the second day of the trip when they felt the train stop and an announcement that several trees had been knocked onto the tracks. They were told that it would be a few hours before the trains pokemon could clear them. All were told that the temperature was a nice nine below zero with almost no wind and no clouds in site, so folks could step off the train and get some fresh air.

Ash and the rest stepped off the train and looked around. Then some wild snover seemed to pop out of the snow at that moment. They battled them for a while, each managing to catch one of the ice/grass types, and then some sneasles wanted some fun. For almost twenty minutes, the sneasles and the trainers seemed to play. They would throw snowballs, and seem to drop if they were hit. They all had fun, and Eddie and two of the sneasles seemed to be playing a game of tag. Then the train whistle blew telling them that the way was clear and they should board again. Eddie, impulsively hugged the two that he had been playing tag with, and waived to them as he walked back to the train. However, when he got to the train, a conductor told him that wild pokemon were not allowed on the train. The whole group turned to see the two sneasles had followed them and were smiling at Eddie. He turned to them.

"Thanks for all the fun," He told the two pokemon. "But I have to go now. My big brother is going to be getting another badge from the gym. I wish I could stay here and play with you, but I can't."

"Sne Sne Snesle." They both said to him and tapped the case at his belt with the poke balls.

"You mean you want to come with me?" He asked the two, wide eyed. "And be my friends and pokemon?"

Both nodded energetically, practically bouncing in the snow. Eddie looked up at both his brothers with the question in his eyes. He saw Ash grin and give him a nod.

"That happened to Ash a couple of times too." Brock put in when he saw the unasked question. "A couple of his best pokemon ended up simply joining him because they cared about him."

"You do know," Eddie said quietly as he pulled out two heal balls that Ash had given him and laid them in the snow. "That I won't be able to keep you with me all the time. I will train and play with you as often as I can, though."

He watched as each of them approached a poke ball and simply slapped a button. He saw they converted to energy and were drawn inside and the buttons instantly turned white with no struggle. He picked up the two balls and looked at them with something close to wonder in his eyes as the disk in his belt sleeve pulsed twice and the balls shimmered and were gone. Then with a smile on his face, he boarded the train to continue with his big brothers to Snowpoint city.

Near the end of the train, stood a young man, who had a slight frown on his face. He watched as the two pokemon he had released and sent toward the boy were drawn into the poke balls. He saw the smile of joy on the boys face, and for a moment, he felt his frown melt. Then a voice behind him caused him to whirl.

"That was very generous of you, just Rick." Cynthia told the boy.

"They were crap pokemon." He growled and plastered the frown back on his face. "The kid is into garbage picking, so I thought he deserved them."

"Yes." Cynthia replied "I can see that."

"What is that supposed to mean?" He looked at her.

"Nothing." She countered, looking at the spot where the group had just boarded. "Just that you could try making friends with some people."

"Friends are for losers." He said as he turned to get back on the train. "They always let you down, or hold you back or turn on you. I learned that at the orphanage. You want to be strong, you stand on your own, and by yourself. Grab power and leave the weak. Just like those pokemon with their wimpy moves."

"Your right," Cynthia began as he reached up to grab the bar. "moves like Shadow ball, shadow claw, Ice beam, blizzard, Surf, strength, rock smash, ice punch, are 'wimpy' moves." She saw him freeze, with his foot on the first step. "Especially since three of those moves have to be learned by teaching machines."

"What are you trying to tell me?" He snapped over his shoulder, still frozen for the moment.

"That if you bend a bit," She responded levelly. "Or give in a bit, the rewards can be great. That goes for pokemon, and people. You have to give them a chance."

He gave her a cynical chuckle.

"Tell that to all the 'dreamers' that are still at the orphanages." He turned his head and looked directly at her. "Maybe they might buy it, for a while. I've done fine without any friends. I got away from that orphanage, and now I am going to be a winner."

"One piece of advice, just Rick."

"What now?"

"If you want to start your tournament career off with a win," she paused to make sure that she had his attention. "Wait till next time here. Don't enter the competition with Ash Ketchum."

"Trying to protect him?" he sneered. "Afraid I'll beat him badly?"

"No," she replied and saw his eyebrow go up. "I am trying to protect _you_." His other eyebrow went up. "Ash fights for something that, at this time, you know nothing about. And I sense that if you enter this competition, you will lose, though perhaps you may also win, but not the competition."

"Humph." he snorted. "Riddles? Anyhow, it's too late. I have the eight badges and am already registered. I just trying to round out my team and get them as strong as possible." He climbed up and through the door. He took his seat in the last car and looked out the window to see the woman that reffed the battle he had had with that kid. simply standing there. The train started up and he watched as she stood there in the snow, and grew smaller and smaller.

Cynthia watched as the train faded in the distance. A single tear trailed down her face from her visible eye.

"I wish you luck, just Rick." she muttered to the air. "That is the only way you will stand a chance against Ash Ketchum this time around."

The group arrived in Snowpoint city and checked into the Pokemon center there. They had all agreed that only four days would be spent here. The first day they lounged around and the second day Ash went to the gym to try for his seventh badge and won it with the help of his Monferno, and his best and oldest friend, Pikachu. When he got back to the pokemon center he saw a very thoughtful Eddie sitting there.

"What's up Eddie?" he asked with some concern.

"He want's to try a gym battle." Tommy supplied from his bunk.

"Why Eddie?" Ash asked as he sat near his little brother. "You don't have to worry about badges for the Junior league, this is an event for the fifty year anniversery celibration."

"I want to test my self." he looked at Ash. "Havn't you ever just battled to test yourself?"

"Tomorrow," Ash told him after only a moments hesitation. "We can talk to the leader here at Snowpoint."

"Thanks Ash."

Ash saw his little brother smile, but he also saw nervousness there. Ash hoped everything would be ok.

The next day he went with his brother Eddie and entered the gym. Candance looked at Ash curiously at first then told him that he already had the badge.

"My brother Eddie wants to test himself, and asks if you could battle him as if this were a gym battle." Ash explained.

"I would be honoured." She replied, as she caught Eddies gaze.

Ash watched the battle, fighting himself to keep from giving advice. His little brother had been told that they would allow only four pokemon here, and he had spent a while looking over his notes on his pokemon and moves. then he had gone to the pokemon center and came back, still slightly nervous but he was smiling. Now Ash watched as Candance tossed out her Snover and Eddie responded with his magby, Blazer. Blazer made short work of the Snover, and when Candance replaced the downed Snover with her abomisnow it looked like another quick win, but the larger pokemon managed to dodge the first two attacks of the fire type. Then it closed on the smaller pokemon and landed a partial hit with a hyperbeam, Eddie saw his pokemon reel back from that attack but it still stood, which shocked everybody there. Eddie called for a flame thrower while the larger pokemon was recharging, and the Abomisnow went down. But his Magby was also tired. Then Candance let loose her medicham and it took down his Magby with one hit.

"Blazer, you ok?" He asked his pokemon with obvious concern. He smiled as the little Pokemon seemed to nod. "You did great, Blazer." He told the pokemon. "You take a nice rest, and I'll give you some charcoal sticks with your food tonight."

Ash watched as Eddie recalled his pokemon and then released a Misdreavus. He saw a look of shock on Candance's face, but it could not have been as much as his own look of shock. Misdreavus took five attacks to bring down the medicham and Candance, with a smile of respect, let out her final pokemon, Sneasle. It took out the pure ghost with two hits from a shadow ball, and on hit from a shadow claw. It also took out Eddies Pichu in four hits, even though pikachus baby landed a volt tackle on the ice dark type. Then Eddie tossed out his last pokemon, and the shocked look in Candance was obvious. It was his Riolu. The little pokemon stood there and Candance called for an icebeam, Eddie shouted out for bullet punch and Ash watched as Candance smiled. sensing victory. Then he ordered the punch into the ground, and Candance's face went blank for a moment. The Icebeam fired, but struck only a large cloud of debris that the bullet punch had kicked up. Then Eddie yelled out for Striker, his Riolu, to use copy cat and go point blank. Candance smiled at the obvious mistake. Her Ice type was much higher level and could take an icebeam attack with very little problem.

Ash fought the urge to tell his brother that an ice attack on an ice pokemon of that level would do nothing. Then he nearly dropped to the ground when Striker was four paces away, and Eddie called out another attack.

"Striker, use brick break, now." Tommie shouted, now that his pokemon was too close for hers to dodge. "And follow up with Sky-uppercut."

Candance did nothing. She knew that she had been tricked. She thought an eager trainer had made a basic mistake and she became over confident. She recalled her pokemon, and held out her hand palm down, consigning defeat.

"Why are you giving up?" Eddie asked, bewildered.

"Would you allow one of your pokemon to be hurt if you could prevent it?" She asked him in return.

"No,"

"Neither would I," she put her hand on his shoulder when she was closer to him. "When I saw that you had gotten so close and changed your attack like that, to one that would seriously hurt my pokemon, and ordered up a second, equally damaging attack, I knew that I had lost. To continue would just hurt my pokemon. If this were a real gym battle, right now I would be telling you that you had battled supremely, and be handing you an Icicle Badge. Even though it is not a true gym battle, I will give you this." She held out the Icicle Badge. "It may not be any use to you in competitions, but it will show proof that you defeated me fairly in a battle. I would also like to give you this." And she handed him a metal coat. "Certain pokemon who grow while holding that, will evolve differently. We have no use for it here, and would like to see it put to some use."

As they headed back to the pokemon center, Ash was concerned about his brother. He was very quiet.

"Is anything wrong. Eddie?" He asked the boy, putting his hand on the others shoulder. "Please tell me."

"I thought I would lose." He turned to his big brother with a look of wonder. "I just wanted to test myself and see how far I could go in a real gym battle, I didn't think I would win."

"You have good pokemon." Ash told him, giving his shoulder a little squeeze. "You have some really good skill in the way you trained them. and you trust in them. Either way, you would have won, even if you lost the battle, you would have won in other ways." he saw the blank look, and smiled. "If you would have lost the battle, you would have learned what you did wrong, and then you would won knowledge. It took me a bit, but that was one think that I discovered when I blew the Indigo plateau. You won, however, and learned more, which is a win win situation. And I must say you shocked me, little bro, when you let out Misdreavus, and then let your Riolu out. You handled your pokemon perfectly, this time. Learn, grow, and adapt. Or as Brawly would say, go with the flow. And always remember, here," he tapped Eddie on the forehead, "here," tapped him on the chest, "and here," and then he tapped him on the back of the head. "That there is always somebody that will be better then you. You have to keep that in mind and prepare for that moment, but don't let it smother you. You won't always win, take the losses along with the wins and learn from them, and keep trusting in your pokemon." He winked at the boy. "Now lets get your pokemon to the center and give them some treats for that fantastic battle."

Eddie smiled broadly and nodded as they turned to the center.

A lone figure detached himself from a shadowy corner of the nearby house he hid in. Rick had a strange look in his eye as his eyes followed the pair who were heading to the pokemon center. He had heard every word, and now he was filled with doubts.

In the room Tommy was trying to figure out how he would help his brother deal with a loss when the jubilant pair entered the room. He watched his grinning brother pulled out a real gym badge from his pocket and put it on the table. Tommy nearly whooped for joy. Here he was worried about his brother, and the young boy had beaten a real gym leader. He was out of the chair and had his hands on his brothers shoulders.

"Way to go, Brother." He cheered.

The others joined in and Eddie found himself the focus of a small party. He fell asleep later that night with a smile on his face. He had done it. He, Edward Ketchum, had beaten a full gym leader, and he had his brother proud of him. He reached over to the pillow near him to say good night to Volt, only to remember that Volt was still downstairs recovering. He would give his little friend some extra poke treats.


	23. Chapter 22

The group took the train back, but got off at Pastoria City. The spent one day there and then went on in search of the next gym. Brock told Ash that the next gym should be in Sunnyshore City and that they could get there by taking route two twenty two. The group went down the route and found a lot of trainers there to practice battle with. Eddie, still on his high feeling for beating the gym leader proved that it was not a fluke. He took out eight trainers in quick succession with either Misty or Brock reffing the battles. Tommy also proved himself more then capable by taking out almost a dozen trainers, most with very strong pokemon. Ash, took that time to build his team and tested the power of many of his pokemon that he had caught in Sinnoh. He even brought back his starly, and before they reached the end of route two twenty two, it had evolved to a staravia. During one quick side trip to Mount Coranet, a place in Sinnoh that they were told was one of the must see spots in the Sinnoh region, Eddie got separated and managed to catch a pair of onyx, three geodudes, and an odd coloured female meditite. The others managed an onyx and geodude each.

They made good time and soon they were in Sunnyshore city, and checked into the Pokemon center. later that day they saw a group of familiar faces. Jessie, James, Meowth, May, and Max came into the city together, all were smiling. Once they realized that they were all in the same city, they gathered at the cafeteria in the Pokemon center, which was oddly empty. Ash asked the Nurse Joy there about that.

"Most of the visitors to the city go to the restaurants here." She replied, leaning forward over her counter top. "We only get trainers, and right now, Ash, your the only trainer here."

"The only trainer?" Ash asked, wide eyed. "What's wrong? With the Sinnoh League getting close there should be a ton of trainers."

"There will be in a month, or so." Joy explained. "You see, most are still collecting badges from the other gyms. This is the traditional last stop for gym battling since the ferry for the League leave here for the stadium. But that is two months away."

"two months?" Ash replied with even wider eyes. "I thought I had things planned out so carefully."

"You blazed through the gyms." Joy laughed. "And your only delay was that long stop in the hospital in Eterna city. My cousins and sisters have been keeping everybody updated on your progress, Ash. Most trainers come in and take almost six to eight months to collect their badges, you and your friends have done it in five months."

"Five Months?" his mind grasped on that and flashed to his mom. "That means that?" He remembered that she was four months pregnant at the time he left and he hadn't called home in three weeks. "I need to get to a phone, sorry." and he bolted.

Ash was moving quickly to the lobby area where the phones were. He was also chiding himself for not calling more regularly. He heard some movement behind him and saw the whole gang following him, as well as Nurse Joy. He keyed in the home number and one of the lab assistants picked up.

"Hello Ash." he said with a grin. "Gary just took the professor and your mom to the hospital about ten minutes ago." he gave him a thumbs up. "Looks like this is it, had two false starts earlier in the last three weeks. And all the pokemon that you have caught are doing great."

Ash thanked him and looked at the clock and did some mental calculations. 'Ten minutes,' he thought. 'Gary should get there in five more, then give them six to eight to get her registered and into maternity.

He didn't realize that he had spoken his thoughts aloud till James and Brock told him to shift over slightly. He looked and saw that they were carrying one of the large tables from the cafeteria and moving it near the corner phone. He looked dazed.

"Misty told me what was happening," Nurse Joy told him. "And while normally we don't rearrange thing for just one trainer, I thought this was special." She smiled at the young trainer. "I'll keep a pot of coffee going for you and your friends and this phone is reserved for you tonight."

He murmured a quiet thank you and sat in the seat. He waited about fifteen minutes and then dialed the hospital. It was answered almost instantly, and he was transferred to the maternity registration area, just in time to see his mother wheeled into a room in the background, and his dad, professor Oak standing there watching.

"Dad, is she ok?" He asked into the phone and he saw the man turn and smile.

"Yes Ash." He said calmly. "The contractions are about the right rate, and she is being wheeled into the delivery room."

Then Ash heard a pause and the view shifted. He got scared for a moment.

"They just transferred your call to a different phone is all." The professor told the nervous young man. "They know this is not the first time for me, but it is for you, so they shifted it to a phone that is a bit more isolated so we can keep the line open as long as we like." Then he raised his eyebrows slightly. "Is that a table in the lobby, I see?"

Ash quickly explained what had happened and was going on as Brock and James got the last of the chairs around the table and sat down.

"Your taking this quite calmly, Professor." Misty told the man, who smiled.

"It isn't my first child, Misty." his smile broadened. "It is the first time for triplets, though. So I am a bit nervous on that. I just hide it better then most. The last scan did show that all three were fine and healthy, so I think we don't have to worry about much."

Ash silently thanked heavens that the cancer was gone, and then he and the gang settled in for a wait. Three trainers came into the center and gaped at the new arrangement for a few seconds before asking the Nurse Joy what was happening. When they were told, the gaped even more and one ran to the door and waived in a much younger boy. A quick exchange between the two and the boy was moving to Ash with a book open, and two cards in his hands as well as a look of hope.

Jessie and James told them all at that time that they were having a blast. They had added to their teams, as well as Jessie adding four ribbons to her credit. She showed the ribbons, which included two first place ones, one second and a third place. Max had also fattened his pokemon collection by getting almost a dozen different pokemon, and May had grabbed two other pokemon and was trying to work them into the contest setting. Ash told the others about Eddie beating the Snowpoint Gym leader and the boy blushed with all the praise he got. He was even coaxed to bring out the badge he won, which he carried around with him as a good luck piece. Even Meowth had some news. He had learned almost sixteen new attacks and had to fight off an urge to evolve.

"You could have been a lot more powerful," Eddie put in, "as a Persian."

"Dat may be right, Eddie." Meowth said with a smile. "But I like being a Meowth."

"Then you can stay that way," Misty told the pokemon. "You do and grow the way you feel is best for you."

"I still hafta get used ta bein treated nice." The pokemon sniffed.

"Well I have something to help you, Meowth." Tommy stated reaching into his pack. "I picked up about five of these, in Veilstone." He pulled out a small bag and looked into it. "Yep. I got these for any of those cat like pokemon here I may catch." He pulled out a royal blue collar with a small silver net like ball attached to it.

"A collar?" Meowth stared at it. "Tommie, it looks real good an all, but I ain't never wore a collar and what is dat ting in the fancy ball?"

"An everstone." he said with a smile. "if you wear this all the time, you will never evolve. And if you want to evolve, just take the collar off and battle a bit."

"You'd do that fer me?" he asked.

"Sure Meowth, your a friend." Was Tommies response. And with Mistys nod, he put it on the cat pokemon.

Ash grinned at that, and then turned back to the screen. Gary had joined professor Oak, and so did a slightly tired Duplica. Ash looked at her as she sat next to Gary and put an arm around the young man. A nurse came from the room and all eyes were on her. She went to Professor Oak and talked to him a moment, and he smiled, and thanked her.

"The first one was just born," he informed all there. He looked at the video pick up, and smiled. "Ash, you have a fine baby sister, now. And so do the boys."

Ash felt himself smile, and he felt many pats on the backs. All there were congratulating him on his new sister, when the word came that the boy was born, and now the pats and congratulations came more. By two o'clock All three babies had been born, cleaned, fed, and were being shown on the video screen, along with a beaming and tired Delia Oak. She introduced them to all, though the new additions to the family were more interested in sleeping at the moment. Ash learned that the girls were going to be named Elizabeth and Annie, while Ashes new dad, insisted that the new boy be named Mark.

It took the group two days to recover from that emotion charged night, and then Ash went and claimed his final badge. the Becon Badge. They took the ferry four days later, even though the competition was two months away. they registered at a hotel since the lodgings for the trainers would not be available for another two months and began, what Ash called, heavy training. He would take on one after another of his friends in battles in the morning, take his pokemon to the center for healing and revitalizing, then swap out some and train some more. Each morning, he would don running shorts and t-shirt and run. Soon he was back to his normal five miles a day. He also started to do push ups and sit ups as his pokemon practised some of their moves. Eddie and Tommy both joined Ash and soon it was normal to see the three of them running around the track and excersizing together. Misty looked on in amazement.

Misty realized that he was doing this so he and his pokemon would be in top shape for the competition, and that Ash repeatedly told her, this and Indigo plateau were for her. Or more accurately them. He still played it cautious on getting cocky, but he seemed to have more confidence. She watched as Ash trained, and asked her if he could use Meowth to find out what might be bothering any of his pokemon. She gladly let him use the pokemon. Jessie and James also did some excersizing together but it was more for the benefit of their pokemon. Jessie was working on new routines for her contest and James was grooming his pokemon and working out with them so they would be in top condition. All this and the weekly calls home by Ash to check on the triplets and his mother, made the time fly by so fast that they didn't realize at first the other trainers were starting to arrive.

They went to claim their apartments in the complex and found that they had a small block for their whole group. And then the media arrived. They followed Ash around as he trained, and had to be warned off quite a few times when they would get to close, several interviewers tried to corner him and have him agree to exclusives, which he refused. He finally gave in and agreed to a press conference with all the media present. He made it quick so he wouldn't lose his nerve.

"Mr. Ketchum?" one reporter asked quickly as Ash was seated. "Many of our readers write us that they are concerned that you still may have the effect of the seviper venom. Is there anything you can say that will calm them down?"

"I have been told by many doctors," he looked right at the TV camera's "That the venom is out of my system. The fact that I am running five miles a day, and have been for over a month should tell you that the venom is cleared."

"Is there any truth to the rumour," Another asked. "That your recovery has something to do with a legendary pokemon?"

"I wouldn't know." He replied, pinning the reporter with his gaze. "I wasn't in any condition at the time to know, and the doctors told me that the only injections or IVs I had was a large heavy dose of anti venom, and saline."

"Mr. Ketchum," A woman stood. "There are about six or seven girls in the various regions that have said they are your girlfriend. Any comments?"

Ash looked at her dead pan for almost fifteen seconds, before he stood. Looking at one of the people in the background he asked for another chair to be set next to his and then turned to a somewhat shocked group of reporters.

"I'll be back in a moment." He left the stage.

He walked out of the room and to the main lobby where he saw a wide eyed and surprised Misty who had been watching the live broadcast. He walked up to her, offered his hand, which she took then led her back to the room where the interview was being held. The place was in mild chaos at that time. He drew her to the stage, telling her to be brave, as he sat her down at the new seat next to his.

"First," and his voice had a slight angry tone to it. "I have a total of four females in my life. One is my mother, and two are my sisters who are only a little over two months old. As to a girlfriend, I have **None**." he froze the whole room with that. "I have no girlfriends." He raised Mistys hand to show the ring, and then showed the crystal ring that he wore. "I do have a fiancÃ©."

The room exploded with questions, all of which Ash ignored. He held out his hand for quiet.

"I am here today because of this young woman." He shouted, gaining the silence that he wanted. "I have known her since the beginning of my journeys. She was there when I needed help, or a person for me to talk to. She has been with me every step of the way, even when she was not physically with me, and was instead in charge of the Cerulean City Gym. She left the gym to be with me on this journey. I should have told her how I felt a long time ago, but didn't. Something always held me back from that moment. Pride, fear, I don't know what. All I know is that I loved and cared for her since we met, and when I got attacked by the seviper, and was fading. She supplied me with the strength and will to fight the venom. She did this by telling me three words. I love you. Those three words gave me the heart I needed to fight. Those three words, gave me the drive I needed to get the badges after the hospital released me. Those three words are the one and only reason I am here today to battle in this competition, and, if I win here, then I go to Indigo Plateau next year. Because if I win here and at Indigo Plateau, I will become a Pokemon Master. And as a Pokemon Master, according to the Laws I can marry the age of fifteen years old without my parents permission. Although, I know in my head and heart, they would give that permission willingly. So it is because of this young woman," he turned to Misty, whose eyes were filling up with tears grasped both her hands in his. "That I battle. I battle now, for love. And I battle for you Misty Waterflower."

The papers screamed the headlines "Tri Champ, Ash Ketchum, battles for love", "Water Pokemon Gym Leader Misty Captures Champion's Heart" and others of that nature for almost a week. Ash was inundated by calls from people so much now that he had to ask for somebody to field the calls so he could continue to train. One call he took was from Bradley, the young boy who introduced him to his new brothers. Chad took that moment to tell the boy that he had a private box to watch the competition in, so he would not be at the mercy of the Television company. He then told Ash that his statement at that conference sparked another boom in pokemon interest. Kids were going poke crazy again. Misty was so happy after the conference that she felt like she was floating. Then one TV reporter, outside, had asked here if Ash and she had done anything yet? That combined with the smirking grin on his face caused her to blow her top. She had slapped him twice, on live world wide TV and stated that Ash was too much of a gentleman to do that, and had told her that he would never insult her like that. The reporter seemed to vanish from the area after that.


	24. Chapter 23

The opening ceremonies began shortly after that, and all the trainers were parading out. First all those for the normal competition, then the thirty two who would be participating in the Junior competition. They walked around the edge of the main stadium and then moved to the center where President Goodshow made his speech welcoming all. Next day the qualifying heats began, and people who may have doubted what Ash had said or meant at the conference learned just what his determination could do. He levelled his opposition, one after another, and then when the main games began, he continued. People had seen him training hard, but many trainers were unprepared for the strength of the pokemon that he released. Soon it was down to the semi finals and the finals after that, and that is when the Junior competition began.

Ash talked to Eddie, and assured him again. He had a good team of pokemon, both those that he was given by the Elite Four from the various regions, and those he had caught. He knew and trusted his pokemon, and he knew their moves. And even more he knew how to use those moves in ways many trainers couldn't dream of. He told him to battle with his head and heart and he couldn't be defeated. Then he left him.

Eddie sat in the room waiting for the light to go on over the door to signal him to enter the stadium, when he heard a door open. He turned, expecting Tommy, or maybe Brock or Misty. He saw Rick standing in the doorway to the shower area. Rick had that half smirk/half smile he seemed to wear all the time. and was looking at Eddie in a strange way.

"Are you here to tell me my pokemon are toys?" Eddie asked warily.

"No." Rick replied. "I came here to wish you good luck."

"Huh?" Eddie felt like somebody had just hit him in the stomach.

"I've been through a lot since we met, last." The boy stated levelly. "I ain't sure that I am ready to say much, since I still have a lot to think about. I just didn't want you going out there without knowing that I think you got the stuff to pull this off."

"We could be friends." It was an impulse with Eddie, and he slowly extended his hand out to the boy.

"Don't know if I have earned the right to have friends."

"You don't earn the right to have em." Eddie told him in a quiet tone and kept his hand out. "They come to you. Sometimes they stay for good, some stay for a while, others will simply be your friend for a day and gone the next. Friends can't always be together, and sometimes they can't do things to help their friends, even if they wish with all their heart they could. That doesn't make them any less of a friend. Friends understand that about other friends." Eddies voice dropped to a near whisper. "If you don't want to be friends with me, I would settle for 'not enemies'."

"I can live with that for now." his smile deepened a bit. "you look a bit nervous, 'not enemy'."

"I am," as he felt the Rick grip his hand and wondered for a moment at the soft feel of Ricks hand. "I hope that I can win. I want my big brother to be proud of me."

"He already is." Rick responded, tightening the grip a bit before turning to the door of the shower again. "And you got the stuff to win, believe in that, and, as your brother told you, trust in your pokemon." he stepped into the doorway and began to close it.

Eddie thought, just for a moment, that he heard Rick say 'Good luck, friend' but couldn't be sure. At that moment he saw the light to the stadium door go on and heard the 'ding' that signalled him to enter the stadium. He stood, and looked at the hand that had just gripped Ricks. He would not tell any of this meeting, or the secrets he guessed at until Rick told him he could, but suddenly he felt steadier then he had all this time. He strode toward the door, with his back straight and he no longer shook. Win or lose, he had a tournament to compete in.

In the shower room, Rick stood, watching through a partially open door, while gazing at the hand that had gripped the young boys. The smirk fell and was replaced by a small smile. A smile that was remembered from long ago. A time when things were a bit simpler. Concentrating on the door that Eddie had used, Rick moved toward the other door.

"You got the stuff," Rick said to the empty room in a barely audible tone. "now beat the hell out of them." And left.

**Award Ceremony, Secrets, and beyond.**

The competition was not ready for the two Ketchum brothers. Eddie entered the stadium with a determined look on his face that wiped the smirk of the boy who was his first opponent. He released Dash and when the match was over Dash still stood on the ground, albeit a bit winded, but the pokemon still stood.

Ash watched as his brother, Eddie mowed down all who came against him, using every thing that Ash and the rest had taught him. He heard Tommy cheering his brother on through one victory after another, till the finals. Then Eddie seemed to falter slightly. he dropped three pokemon and the other one had five left, then a break was called. He went to his brother and told him he believed in him, and even if he lost this match, he was so proud of him he was ready to bust. A call on the phone told Eddie the same from his mom, dad, and even the babies seemed not to be sleeping while the competition was on the TV. As Ash gave him a thumbs up and the biggest smile he could imagine as he left the room, Eddie went to the shower room to see if Rick was there. Rick wasn't but a letter was taped to one of the lockers and it was made out to him. It was simple and to the point.

_I don't have many friends, I guess because I never tried to make them. But Your friendship, I value. Do your best._

_Rickie (I am trusting you, don't tell anybody this)_

He looked at the letter and smiled. He had known all along for some reason. He smiled and then looked at the door to the stadium. His new friend had said, do your best. And he intended to listen to _her_advice.

When the match restarted, there was a change, and everybody who watched saw it. Eddie took out two of the opponents pokemon and then proceeded to trounce the other three, having only one more of his knocked out. In the end, he stood in the middle of the field shaking the hand of his opponent.

In the stands, near the shadows of the scoreboard stood a young girl. Her hair, once piled and tightly curled to resemble a boys hair cut, was now combed out straight and was her normal shoulder length. She wore a standard shirt that buttoned down, and no longer wrapped a wide cloth around her breasts to flatten them further then what they were. She watched the young boy who was shaking the hand of the person he had just beaten, and smiled. Not the smirking smile, nor the sneer, but a genuine smile.

"Way to go, Eddie." She said quietly. "Maybe we will meet again." She headed to one of the exits, absently putting her hands in her pockets as she did.

The rest of the competition went to Ash. He took out the last two people he needed to and won. Then at the closing ceremonies while he stood on the the top step and Eddie stood on the top step of the junior completion only one thought went through his head.

"Indigo Plateau, here I come." he murmured.

The trip home to Pallet town was interrupted by a quick stop in both Cerulean and in Pewter cities. In each there was a small celebration which involved a parade and a couple of speeches from Ash, and Eddie. In Cerulean city, Ash was invited to a special party at the Gym. Eddie, Misty and he suddenly found themselves in a huge party. Sandy had cooked up a storm and they all ate in the main gym area. Misty told Sandy that she was going to have her name removed and turn the gym over to Sandy, but Sandy laid into her.

"No way cous." She stated. "you better not give up being a gym leader yet."

"I am going to be spending my time with Ash, not here at the Gym." Misty began to insist. "Might as well make it official."

"NO," Sandy yelled, shocking everybody there. "You are stuck as a Gym Leader, at least for two years and four more months. And I will tell you the reason that you 'want' to stay a gym leader. Only a gym leader can get married at fifteen and stay married. If you give up your title now, you automatically become a regular trainer, and have to wait till sixteen to get parental permission to marry. Or in your case, you will have to wait till you are seventeen. You don't have to do anything in the gym, just hold the title. That way neither of you have to wait another two years to get hitched." She sat down and stared at the shocked pair. "Now, what are your thoughts of quitting right now?"

"I didn't know." Misty gasped out.

"I figured that one out," she smirked a bit. "Just be glad that I knew what law prince charmer here was using and looked up all the little loose ends, or you could be waiting another two years to be carried over a threshold."

"Thank heavens Misty has a friend like you." Ash stammered out, holding his head.

The trip back to Pallet town was quiet, and when they arrived the Lab it was festooned with bunting, streamers, and other decorations. They all had a party there, that was temporarily interrupted by three little imperious screaming members of the family who demanded to be changed and fed, with no regard for the fact that the party was not for them at this time. Pikachu went from shoulder to shoulder while the babies were being cared for, and would softly talk to the babies. She knew to keep her tail out of their reach. Ash spent a bit of time with Misty while they helped take care of the babies. He watched the smile on her face as she held either Annie, Elizabeth, or Mark and fed them. He knew better then to laugh when she made a face at the smell of the diaper when she helped change them. He had the same reaction.

Time passed and Ash began to train again. This time when he ran he had almost the entire neighbourhood running with him. He knew that since he was now a four times champ, or a quad champ, he had a free entry into Indigo Plateau. He didn't need to collect the badges this time around. He concentrated on training. For two months he continued and then, he and the rest of the group left for Indigo Plateau.

Ash stopped in front of the gates, and shivered a moment. His mind flashed back to the last time he was here. To the embarrassment he suffered when his charizard had refused to fight. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked. Misty stood there smiling. Behind her was Brock, then Tommy and Eddie. Then Gary and Duplica and his parents with the triplets in their special stroller. His family and more importantly, the love of his life was with him. He squared his shoulders and showed the gate guard his Pokedex. He had a tournament to compete in.

Lances words had proven prophetic. This time, with his well trained teams, he was a shoe in. He stood there in the center of the arena shaking hands with his last opponent, a young trainer named Bradley Thorn, from, of all places, Sandjem Town. As the young man walked away from Ash, confident that he would at least be standing on the second stair, Ash looked up at the westering sun, and then at the crowd of people. Pikachu, his oldest of his pokemon friends hopped onto his shoulder and flashed two victory signs and the crowd cheered again. He saw his family sitting in the front row, they were on their feet applauding, as was the whole stadium. He searched the first row and found the one he was looking for. Misty was standing and applauding like everybody else, but she was also crying with such a large smile on her face that he knew she had to be happy. He stepped toward her, and held his hand out to her. She hesitated, almost as if she were nervous, until a cat pokemon on her shoulder told her to go to him and hopped off to applaud like the people were while he stood on a chair. She went to Ash who simply stood there looking at her with his heart and soul showing in his eyes. She took his hand, and he moved closer to her, and to her amazement, he kissed her tenderly in front of all the people, who cheered even more.

"This is for you Mist." He murmured to her after breaking the kiss, and touched his forehead to hers.

The award ceremony for that tournament was certainly one that many would remember. The field had been cleared, the platform set up, and one more, very seldom used item was added. A wedding arch, of pure white carnations was set up a short distance from the platform. Ash stood on the top step, but instead of his normal attire, he wore a pearl white tuxedo with red trim and a red cummerbund. he could not see Misty anywhere, and Sandy told him that it was considered bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding on that day. He felt that she was there though, hidden in the background. The awards given, he bowed to the whole crowd, just as the sun began to set. Then a large spotlight was turned onto the Arch, and Ash took his place. Gary stood next to him, and Brock, in a tuxedo with blue edging and cummerbund stood about three feet from Ash, with Tracy next to him. Tommie and Eddie had been pressed into service as ring bearers, and stood still near by with the pillow that held the wedding rings. The orchestra began a slow stately piece that went on for a short while, before giving a double fanfare, and breaking into the old and time honoured music of 'here comes the bride'.

Ash looked at Misty as she walked slowly towards him and felt his heart soar. She wore the same dress that she did for his mothers wedding, save this time she wore a gold tiara instead of the silver one. His dad, professor Oak walked next to her and Next to Suzy who was dressed the same as Misty, was Drake of the Hoenn Elite four.

No fireworks marked the end of the competition, instead they allowed the steady flash from near two-hundred thousand cameras that were constantly flickering light the stadium. The TV cameras caught all of the double wedding as it happened. Soon the new couples moved to waiting Limos. and the brides, one at a time tossed the bouquet high into the air. Suzie saw hers caught by Sandy who broke down in tears while she smiled right there, but Mistys seemed to vanish into the crowd and nobody was around with it in their hands.

In a small clearing a young girl with shoulder length red brown hair and wearing a semi formal gown slumped to the ground crying her heart out. She placed the bouquet that she had caught very carefully on a large pack, and began to change clothes, all the while wondering why she had stayed around there. Fully changed into her normal button down shirt, short pants, and gym shoes, she looked at the bouquet again and started to cry all over again.

Further back, Cynthia watched the girl cry. She smiled a sad smile and began to turn.

"You have to learn to accept love first, Rickie." She whispered to the open air. "Then you will be ready to feel all the wonderful parts of it. Learn quickly young one. I kept your two secrets just as Eddie surly has. Don't give in to despair."

Ten minutes later there was an empty clearing near the stadium where a young girl had cried. A single flower petal lay on the grass where she had sat.


	25. Epilogue

Ash Ketchum sat on the porch of his home. The same home that he had been born in and raised in, and lived in with his wife Misty. His mother and father had gifted the house to Misty and him on their return from their honeymoon. Both Mist and he had protested, offering to buy the house, but neither of the two parents would hear of it. Both had said it, There should always be a Ketchum in this particular house. That had been close to three years ago, and now his three year old brother and two sisters were occasionally brought over to visit. Misty loved the idea, once she turned seventeen she turned the gym over to Sandy, telling her that she would visit every so often. As it stood, Sandy came and paid them a visit a every so often, always joking about the times that they had. Ash looked into the yard as Pikachu and his Bulbasaur played in the yard with his brother Mark who was walking a bit shakily. He never fell, because if he started, bulbasaur would catch him with its vines and hold him steady until he got his balance. Now however, Mark was laughing, as bulbasaur tickled him with the vines.

He felt a peace come over him as he sat there. He had it all right now. But most importantly, he had Misty. He saw Lance come up, with president Goodshow, and waived them over to the porch.

"Where is Tommy and Eddie?" Lance asked as he took a seat on the porch and the League president sat down.

"On a journey," He grinned at the Dragon Master. "In two separate regions, I might add.

"Hm, so is Moira," Lance covered his mouth slightly to stifle a chuckle. "She left a little over two months ago."

"That's about the time that Tommie left too." They looked at each other and began to laugh.

"What do you think of our proposal, Ash?" The president asked, causing him to looked blankly.

"Nobody ever told me what it was yet." He told the man. "Lance just said that I could call him when I had gotten settled, if I became a Pokemon Master."

"Then I will explain." The president began, when the door seemed to bang open.

"Ash?" Misty said in a small voice, holding her enlarged mid section.

Ash took one look at his very pale, and very pregnant wife and apologized quickly to both of the gentlemen on his porch.

"Gary, I think it's time." He looked to his friend Pikachu. "Pikachu, you can stay with Mark and bulbasaur, I think Mist is ready." Then he called into the house. "Tracy, could you watch Mark please?" he began to help his wife down the stairs as Gary pulled his car around to the front of the house.

Pikachu came pelting over to his friend and waited till Misty was in the car before she climbed in and sat to one side while Ash climbed in on the other. Gary sped off leaving two somewhat amused men on his front porch.

"Do you think we can get an answer on the Orre region from Ash soon?" Goodshow asked with a chuckle.

"Just give him a few more months," Lance replied. "He had to get used to being a father first. The Orre region will still be there so he can try to get it set up to join the League. They waited this long, they can wait a few more months, maybe a year."

"And how about the other boy?" Goodshow asked, now with a more concerned face.

Lance remained quiet as if mourning a loss. "The way he trains his Pokemon are excellent. We are going to need him. After the explosion, the academy in Goldenrod is no more. With the death of more than ninety five percent of the school, I am sure that he has some psychological problems. Regardless, him and Ash are the trainers that we need." Lance took out a sheet of paper. "The reports says that he is scheduled to get a starter from professor Burch in two months."

"So he is competing in the Hoenn league?"

"He lost all of his family and friends by team rocket. This is the only thing he has left too do."

"Tell me why again we need him?" Goodshow asked in wonder.

"Besides being a suburb trainer, his Pokemon has been kidnapped by Team Cipher; though he doesn't know it yet." Lance responded putting away the sheet. "One year, right after the Hoenn league is finished, I am going to contact him and ask him if he would travel to Orre."

"Alright, then lets return to HQ. I need some rest." Goodshow said yawning.

"Yes Mr. President. Everyone is going to need a rest for what is coming to our world." Lance said, walking alongside with the President.

**I am going to put a poll regarding my next Pokemon Story. Please vote. Thanks for reading.**

**XxDark_WriterXx**


End file.
